The Wolf Inside Us
by Defying Nature
Summary: What happens when you mix a Princess trying to escape her past and a gaurded Alpha that needs her in his life, even if he doesn't know it yet, add trying to navigate through the trouble of high school while you're at it. Will the Princess's life be able to stabalize or will it all come crashing down. T-M
1. Get Ready, Get Set Go!

_Notice how my name doesn't start with a V, therefore I can't be Veronica Roth. So, I cant own the characters, only the plot._

 _Beep. Beep. Beep_.

I growl as I slam my hand on the alarm clock, and wince a little bit when I see the pieces fall onto the carpeted floor. Tori won't be happy about that. I sit up and walk to the bathroom, passing the mirror on the way. I quickly spot my yellow eyes and rub them to get rid of the yellow. Unlike most wolfbloods my eyes change to yellow, for most of the other wolfbloods, their eyes just change to a black or an extremely dark brown. Let me explain.

I'm a wolfblood, and the princess of the Romanian pack, the largest pack of wolfbloods in the whole history of wolfbloods. I was born in Romania while the rest of my family was born in Chicago. My family taught me two languages, Romanian, obviously, and now English. My father is the king alpha and my mum is the queen. My brother would've been the prince but he declined the position so that he could help our pack in other ways, like medicine, and I'm the princess. I got a lot of the 'powers' that a wolfblood can get, super hearing, super speed, extremely good eyesight (if I concentrate I can see the eyelashes of a bunny from half of a mile away) and I can phase into a wolf. Notice how I didn't say 'change' because when I'm into wolf form I can reason and think like a human, and when I'm in my human form I can think like an animal and you the powers that a wolf would normally have.

My father and mother moved me to Chicago with Tori and Bud, my guards, well Bud is, Tori is his mate and my godmother. Mates. Each wolfblood has one mate, only one. They are each half of a whole, they complete each other. Mates are made for each other, once they've found each other they are inseparable. So when Bud found his mate he and Tori became my guards. I'm going to be living with them. I have not found my mate, it may take centuries for a wolfblood to find its mate. Wolfbloods can live for centuries, last I checked.

The reason my father has moved me to Chicago is because I almost got kidnapped, keyword ALMOST. You see female wolfbloods are in very high demand, and some stupid wolfbloods think that any female will calm the wolf inside them. They have forgotten that Luna, our deity, only made one true mate for each wolfblood. Me, being from one of the most powerful and respected wolfblood packs makes me a target for kidnapping. So to keep me 'safe' he sent me to live in Chicago to finish out the last two years of high school, not to mention seeing the world was on my bucket list. I may or may not have suggested the idea, after all it's better than spending the rest of my days in a silver coated room. Fun fact: silver burns wolfbloods. This brings us to now.

After my yellow eyes are gone, I go to my closet and asses my wardrobe. It's mainly blacks and dark blues because in Romania is cold and dark, not to mention it has dense forests which I miss. I decide on some black ripped skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and my favorite leather jacket. I run a brush through my dirty blonde hair that reaches my lower back, putting it in a loose ponytail, intending to fix it later, as I go downstairs for breakfast.

"Prințesă, şcoala începe în douăzeci de minute. Grăbeşte-the şi micul dejun!", Tori yells from down the hall. I wince, why must she be so loud. _(Princess, school starts in twenty minutes. Hurry up and eat breakfast!)_

"Tori, English please, super hearing, and for the last time it's Tris not Prințesă _(princess)_ ", I yell back to her.

"Scuze, I mean sorry", she corrects herself as she glides into the kitchen, curtsying like tradition, a.k.a the 'royal manners' state she should.

"Oh, Prin-Tris when are you going to teach your self defense class at the gym", Bud asks as he hugs Tori and kisses her on the cheek, not forgetting to bow. Bud owns a gym and me being an ex-MMA fighter he thought that I'd be a good fit for teaching the class. I first learned MMA as a way to defend myself because while I may be a princess but I don't need some Prince Charming to save me. It soon became a love of mine, unfortunately I have been kicked out. They kicked me out when they found out I was leaving the country. Thankfully, no one besides Bud and Tori know about that, and Susan because she had to fix me up sometimes after a bad fight.

"Umm what days am I going to teach it, I think that American schools work differently than Pack school", I state. Back home, school was taught within the pack and this school might work differently.

"Poate te pot invata-l pe week-end. Dacă doriţi, desigur, trebuie să fie greu transeferring la o nouă şcoală într-o ţară nouă" _(Okay, well maybe you can teach it on the weekends. If you want of course, it must be hard transferring to a new school in a new country)_ , he assumes and I guess that he is right.

"Da _(yes)_ , I assume it will be, but mulțumesc _(thank you)_ Bud", I tell him as I grab an apple and a couple strips of bacon. I quickly gobble it down and go back to my room to brush my teeth.

"Tris, don't forget to plan on teaching a gym class one of these days", Bud almost yells but doesn't.

"I'll put it in my planner and mulțumesc for not strigând _(yelling)_ , good job you guys now I'm incorporating Romanian into my regular sentences", I yell back to them and I hear two small chuckles. I gaze into the mirror after I brush my teeth. My pale skin, my too long nose, my eyes that are too big for my face, giving me the doe-eyed look which makes me look like I'm twelve. Tris, you can do this, no one knows you, you can be Tris just Tris, not Princess, not Prințesa, no bowing, just Tris, I think to myself. I put my hair in a high ponytail and grab my combat boots that Bud got me for my sixteenth birthday. I jump over the railing of the stairs and run to grab my phone. I grab my book bag which is black with super tiny red and orange dots all over it.

"Tori de pa. La revedere Bud _(Bye Tori. Bye Bud)_ ", I yell as I get ready to walk out the door.

"Tris, do you need me to drive you", Tori softly calls out.

"Eu voi merge. Dumnezeu lim vorbind în limbs română _( I'll walk. Damn it I'm speaking in Romanian)_ ", I yell and I hear Tori chuckling. "It's not amuzant! _(funny)_ Dumnezeu _(damn it)_ ", I almost angrily squeal.

I walk to school, and check my phone and see that it's seven here which means it's around three p.m. in Romania. I call my father and listen to the ringing as I wait for him to pick up, while walking at a slightly fast pace.

"Acest lucru este Andrew Prior _(This is Andrew Prior)_ ", he answers formally.

"Salut, tata _(Hi, Dad)_ ", I say into the phone.

"Beatrice", he questions.

"Da, I mean yes. Tata can we speak in English I'm trying to get out of speaking Romanian", I answer.

"Sigur, I mean sure".

"How is Mum, Caleb, the pack", I ask. I ask about Mum mainly because I'm her little pup and she had a hard time parting with me. Caleb just because he is my one and only brother. The pack because we have some un-mated males and they can become violent and aggressive.

"Your Mum is fine, Caleb is studying, and the pack is good", he says as I walk into the front office.

"I have to go, Tata".

"Okay bye, Beatrice". I walk up to the line at the front desk. Two other people are in front of me.

"Zeke will you go find Christina, she's an ambassador for a new student", the lady at the desk says to the lean guy in a black shirt in the front of the line. He walks past me and I catch the unmistakeable scent of wolfblood. The black haired girl in front of me asks some question about the library and leaves quickly.

"Umm I'm a new student here, Tris Prior", I say and I realize how out of place my accent sounds.

"Ahh yes our new student, well here's your schedule and your ambassador is Christina Jacksons. She'll be here in a moment", the lady chirps as she hands me a sheet of paper that I suppose is my schedule.

Locker: 646 Combination: 46-23-06 Homeroom: C228/Lassiter

Black Day Homeroom is everyday before Period 1

Period 1: AP Language Arts/ Room C228/ Lassiter

Period 2: Nature Science/ Portable 8/ Reyes

Period 3: AP Math/ Room A209/ Deckerson

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: AP Science/ Room D215/ Mathews

Period 6: Gym/ Room E212/ Reden

Period 7: Art/ Room C217/Tori

Red Day

Period 1: AP Language Arts/ Room C228/ Lassiter

Period 2: Health/ Room D115/ Profit

Period 3: AP Math/ Room A209/ Deckerson

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: AP History/ Room C110/ Max

Period 6: Art Helper/ Room C217/ Tori

Period 7: Free or Art Helper

Hmm I didn't think that Lassie left California maybe it's just another person that has the last name Lassiter. I didn't know that Tori would be teaching here. Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I jump in surprise before turning around to see a girl with mocha skin and dark brown hair, her light brown eyes sparkling. She also smells like a wolfblood.

"Hi you must be Tris, I'm Christina", she says holding out her hand.

"Da, I mean yes, I'm Tris", I tell her while staring at her hand, at home we hugged as greeting we don't do whatever Christina does.

"You shake it, silly", she giggles as she grabs my hand and shakes it for me. I give a small smile and look down as I blush. She grabs my schedule from my hands and examines it. "Okay we have first, third, seventh, lunch, and P.E. together but I think that you have second with Zeke, Will, and Four. You got fourth with Uriah and Four. You also have seventh with everyone", she squeals as I resist the urge to wince. And how the hell did she remember all that stuff about her friends' schedules. "Come on follow me I'll take you to meet everyone", she tells me as she drags me out of the office onto the courtyard. She leads me to a group of four people situated around a tree. "Guys this is Tris, she's new here. She moved from... where did you move from", Christina asks uncertainly.

"Umm I moved from Romania", I tell her as I dig the ball of my foot into the ground and smell my surroundings. All of these people smell distinctly of wolfblood. I'd recognize the 'foresty' smell anywhere. I wish I could phase my eyes, if I did that I'd be able to see their wolf spirit. The wolf isn't a different being it's a part of your soul, except the wolf doesn't like to be hidden therefore it makes themselves known to wolfbloods to show unity.

"Well you've got a really cool accent, I'm Uriah by the way", a tan guy with blonde hair and deep brown eyes says as he holds his hand out. His eyes are filled with a twinkle that leads me to believe he is mischievous. I stare at his outstretched hand, still not really sure what to do.

"Umm in my country we really don't shake hands, so I'm sorry if this is kind of awkward", I explain.

"What do you do in Romania for greetings", the guy who looks like Uriah, sharing the same sparkle in his eyes, asks.

"Umm we hug", I stutter as I blush and look down at the ground. Well, family hugs, I am usually bowed to because of my status but I don't exactly like being treated like a royal. I feel a pair of arms around me. I look up to see Christina hugging me tightly. I smile and gently hug her back. Uriah and the older boy that looks like Uriah follow along with two girls. One of the girls has shoulder length brown hair and smells like the boy who looks like Uriah, I'm assuming that those two are dating. The other girl has golden blonde hair that rests in bouncy curls and by the way Uriah's looking at her, he's got a crush. A lanky boy with celery green eyes and light blonde hair lays his arm over Christina's shoulders. The boy has a look in his eyes that reminds me of Caleb, analytical and curious but there's something about his eyes that give me the thought that he's more than that.

"So, what's everyone's name", I ask awkwardly after everyone finishes hugging me.

"OMG, where are my manners", Christina exclaims.

"I'm Zeke", the boy that looks like Uriah tells me as he wraps his arm around the girl with brown hair.

"I'm Shauna", the brown haired girl tells me as Zeke kisses her cheek. The girl, Shauna, stifles a smile that I'm sure would threaten to break her face.

"I'm Marlene but people call me Mar. You can call me either one", the bright blonde haired girl tells me. Her greenish-brown eyes mixed with her bouncing curls makes me want to smile. She walks toward Uriah with a skip in her step, a childish joy surrounds her that seems to light up everything around her.

"Your English is very good", Zeke states seeming surprised that I can even speak.

"Umm yes, my parents thought it'd be foolish for me to only know one language so they taught me english", I answer, trying to not be offended by Zeke. Remember Tris, most people didn't have the upbringing that you had.

"Oh Tris this is my boyfriend, Will", she tells me as she leans her head on his shoulder.

Christina is definitely a wolfblood and most wolfbloods don't date because why date when there is a person made specifically for you. That means that Will and Christina are mates. I give a small wave to Will and dig the ball of my foot further into the ground.

"You're from Romania, so did you ever visit Dracula's castle", I actually get this question a lot but as a joke. Even though I do actually know him. Fun fact: vampires are real.

"Yes, actually. He babysat me when I was little. I remember he always did have an affinity for stabbing things with sticks", I say, an automatic reaction from the multiple times of questioning. They all kind of stop and stare at me a bit, seeming a little surprised that I talked back. Way to go, Tris. You haven't even been here an hour and you're already freaking people out. Then, Uriah starts laughing and everyone else follows, thank goodness.

"I think that we're going to become good friends, Tris", Uriah says in between laughs.

"Well, I'm going to take Tris to class early so that she can situated and everything", Christina tells the group as she pulls my arm towards the school. We walk into Language Arts and the teacher is bent under his desk.

"Umm Mister Lassiter", Christina calls. He stands up and I gasp, it's Lassie.

"Lassie", I ask in surprise, recognizing his outline. He turns to me and his eyes widen.

"Prințesă, Surioara _(little sister)_ ", he 'manly' squeals. I throw my arms around him as he spins me around.

"Am I missing something here", Christina asks amused.

"Oh, Lassie here was my tutor and roommate for a little while", I explain. "Mă duc de Tris, Lassie _(I go by Tris, Lassie)_ ", I tell him. "Când fost virata aici? _(When did you transfer here?)_ ", I ask.

"Despre un an în urmă _(About a year ago)_ ", Lassie answers.

"Este extraordinar! Si ghici ce aveţi pentru a pune sus cu mine în fiecare zi pentru tot restul anului! _(That's great! And guess what you have to put up with me everyday for the rest of the year!)_ ", I exclaim.

"Ugh, Nu, trebuie să vedem zi cu zi pentru tot restul anului _(No, I have to see you everyday for the rest of the year)_ ", he groans sarcastically.

"Stii tu ma iubesti _(you know you love me)_ ", I tease.

Lassie huffs but says, "Da". Lassie is one of the only humans who know of our existence. He actually saved me from drowning in a white water river. Lucas Martin was trying to kill me but then he was captured and I killed him. It's a thing with wolfbloods, you're supposed to kill the person that has unsuccessfully tried to kill you. He's one of my best friends even though he's six years older than me. Not to mention, my parents legally adopted him when they realized that he was all alone in the world.

"Tris I knew you'd fit in and look you're already friends with the teacher", Uriah says as he walks to Christina.

"Umm I actually knew Lassie, I mean Mister Lassiter from when I was like eight", I explain.

"Oh", Christina says but she looks at us skeptically. She goes and sits down at one of the tables in the back of the class. I give Lassie one last hug before I go sit with Christina. I grab my book out of my back, The Memory Keeper's Daughter, I've read it a thousand times but it's such a good book. I look over my book to see Lassie smiling to himself.

Feeling much more comfortable in this class, due to Lassie, I put my feet on the table, smiling a little bit when Lassie gives me a playful disapproving look. Christina and Uriah both scoot in towards me with questioning looks in their eyes.

"How did you meet him", Christina asks her voice having a slight accusatory tinge.

"When I was little I tripped and fell into a river, it was like a white water river or it had rapids", I stumble over the words, my English is still not my best language and my accent does not help me form the words. I close my book and lay it on my lap so that I can pay attention to Christina and Uriah, "Lassie saved me from drowning, I was unconscious at the time", I explain the story is partially true and partially false.

"But you guys look so much closer than just a kid who was saved from drowning and her rescuer", Uriah questions a he wiggles his eyebrows implying that we were dating.

"Eww, Uriah it's not like that. He was a foreign exchange student and he was living with my aunt for the program, he also taught me English", I explain using the lie that our family created. Lassie's family was actually killed by Lucas and his pack, Lassie was the only one to survive. He was running from Lucas's pack when he saved me. My family took him in when they found out that he saved me. He taught me American culture and I taught him Romanian/Romanian culture. We schooled him for the rest of his high school years and we also sent him to college. Lassie and I used to Skype a lot, probably everyday or so but when the threats of kidnapping came up we had to stop. My father thought that the wolves trying to kidnap me would hack into my phone and find Lassie and then hurt him to get me to come with them willingly. "Lassie is like my brother", I clarify to them just to make sure that they don't get the notion that I'm hooking up with a teacher. They nod and Uriah scoots back to his table.

The bell rings and I resist the urge to wince, why must everything be so loud.

"Okay class since it's the first day just talk and get to know your table partner because you'll be sitting with them for the rest of the year", Lassie announces. Uriah and his table partner, Marlene, scoot towards us along with Zeke and Shauna.

"Tris, why did Mister Lassiter call you 'Princess' when we came in here", Christina asks as she looks at her phone, showing me the translation. Well, at least she didn't get the 'little sister' part, I kind of want to keep that part on the down low.

"Oh, it's like a nickname because I was kind of prissy when I was little so I guess he thought that I acted like a princess, thus the name", I explain hoping that the lie works. Christina looks very skeptical but nods along with the rest of the group. "So tell me about toate de tine, I'm sorry, I mean tell me about all of you", I say flustered.

"Well, I'm first, I, Zeke am the most attractive Pedrad brother, Uriah and I throw the most amazing parties, I'm also dating Shauna", Zeke tells me. I knew that Uriah and Zeke looked similar.

"I'm dating Zeke, obviously and I have a little sister named Lynn and a little brother named Hector", Shauna says.

"Zeke is wrong, I am the most attractive brother, I'm dating Marlene, but Zeke and I do throw the best parties", Uriah explains. Why does everyone tell me who they're dating.

"I'm dating Uriah, and uhh that's pretty much it, I'm pretty normal", Marlene tells me, and I resist the urge to scoff. They're wolfbloods nothing is normal about them.

"Why does everyone tell me who they're dating", I ask. "Do you guys think that I'll steal your boyfriends", I joke, they don't laugh, they're faces stay straight and I realize that they think that I'll do that. I take my feet off the table and say, "Oh, guys I was joking, do you really think that my first move would be getting a boyfriend. Yeah, hey self how about on the first day of your new school in a new country you steal someone's boyfriend, yeah great idea self let's do that. Do you guys seriously think that, I'm not even that pretty. I mean, I guess I don't break the mirror but I certainly am not a model for Vogue or something", I assure them and they laugh at first.

"Tris, have you not seen all of the guys staring at you, they're practically drooling", Christina says and everyone else nods. I wave them off. My pale skin, dull hair, my gray eyes, and my still twelve year old style body don't exactly make me pretty. Zeke, Shauna, and Will leave to go to their first period. Zeke has Nature Science second along with Will but Will has to go to Exploring Careers bell rings and I walk out of the classroom waiting for Zeke, I have no idea where anything is in this building. Zeke finally comes around, smiling, I follow him to Nature Science. I bump into someone and 'fall', well more like they push me on the ground.

"Watch where you're going, bitch", a high pitched male voice 'threateningly' tells me. I look at the ground for fear of my eyes changing. "Aww, is the little bitch afraid to look up", the voice says again. The guy pushes my shoulder and I freeze up, I don't like people that I can't see especially when they touch me. "Hey guys she's frozen stiff, hey she's a little stiff. Hey Stiff, pick up your books", the voice tells me as he kicks my book bag across the hallway.

"Peter, leave Tris alone", Zeke snaps at the guy who I assume is Peter. I smile a little bit but keep my eyes glued to the ground, I can tell that they're going to be yellow. I stand up and go grab my bag, not lifting my eyes to the ground. I slide down the wall and put my face in my hands. I need to calm down.

"So, Zeke, tell me about your parties", I ask Zeke as I stand up, careful not to look up.

"Umm, Sure. Oh, I can't wait for you to come to our parties, we usually host one at the beginning of school and one on Halloween, I don't know if we'll do one for Christmas this year ", he babbles on in completely normal small talk. I smile at the normalcy that he keeps, hosting parties, just being a regular guy. My eyes don't feel like they'll be yellow anymore, I check my reflection on my phone screen and my eyes are back to their usual gray.

Will is already sitting at a four person table, he waves us over once he sees us.

"Hey Tris", Will says enthusiastically.

"Wow feeling the love, Will, feeling the love", Zeke tells us as he puts his hand over his heart. Will waves him off and he scrunched his nose up."Where's Four", Zeke asks.

"Probably slept in, you know how he likes to miss the first day of school", Will answers. Zeke nods and drums his fingers on the table. Zeke's smell has power in it but not alpha power, he is most likely the beta. How do I get them to admit that they're wolfbloods, they have to change on a full moon. That's a downside of being a wolfblood, you have to phase on a full moon, other than that, phasing is completely optional. Zeke's power is very strong for such a small pack, even though they all have their mates, it shouldn't be this strong. Maybe their alpha has a mate with a powerful bloodline or something.

"Do you guys smell that", Zeke asks. I sniff the air, I don't smell anything other than them.

"What does it smell like", I inquire, not really nervous because my smell is disguised either way.

"I don't know, kind of like, I don't know", he shrugs, "It's gone now anyway". Yep, it's me, the herbs I use to disguise my smell aren't the strongest. The teacher walks in, her hair covering one side of her face. She smells trustworthy, did I mention that, because I'm a powerful wolfblood I can tell someone's personality, if they're not a wolfblood, through smell.

"So class, welcome to Nature Science. Normally, we would be working with our table groups on projects but since it's the first day, I don't really want to assign homework. So just talk amongst yourselves", she calls out. I feel a buzz in my pocket and pull out my phone. A notification of a text lights up my phone screen. I unlock my phone to find the text is from Caleb.

C: Hey little sis, just got finished studying. I wanted to see how your first day of school in America is going, and yes I will text you in English forever since you're living in America now.

Me: OK Caleb. How's Susan?

Susan is Caleb's mate. He met her at the hospital that Mum used to volunteer at. Susan is a healer, which basically means that she is a doctor for wolfbloods specifically.

C: She's fine. I don't want to keep you from school, so bye. I love you.

Me: Bye Caleb, love you too.

"Oh, who's Caleb and you love him", Zeke screeches from behind my shoulder.

"Eww, Zeke, Caleb is my brother. I'm as you Americans say Pringle single", I explain, hoping that I got the analogy right.

"Do you mean single pringle", Will asks.

"Da, ugh, I mean yes", I clarify as I blush from getting the analogy wrong.

But onto other topics, how will I get them to admit that they're all wolfbloods. I can't come to school on full moon days because royals phase very early and my eyes change color and they don't change back no matter how hard I try. I could always use the royal power which makes submissive wolfbloods obey me, but I really want them to be my friends because of my personality not my ranking. I had enough of that back home, I don't want it here. I guess after a month or two I can really call them my friends. I need to find a place that is safe for me to phase in, like a forest or park or something like that. Maybe I could scout the city out later today. I'm snapped out of my daydream by the ringing of the bell. Will and Zeke flank my sides just like they would if we were in wolf form. They lead me down a hallway and stop midway.

"Okay Tris, your math is the second door on your left", Zeke tells me as he points to a black door. I smile and walk to my math class. I find Christina sitting in the back of the room, surrounded by Shauna, Marlene, and Uriah. She waves me over and I find a seat next to Marlene. Christina told me that Shauna is getting her volunteer hours in by being a teaching assistant for this class, that's one upside to math.

"So Tris, is there anything you want to do, this weekend. The gang always meets up on Friday or Saturday to do something fun", Uriah asks.

"Oh, yes, it has guns and paint. You hit people with paint for fun using your gun. I don't know what it's called", I tell her excitedly. I had always wanted to play it. We only had real guns back home, so we could never play around with them.

"Aww that is so cute, you don't know what it's called", Shauna says. Cute, CUTE. She thinks I'M cute. I could rip her to shreds if I wanted to, which of course I don't but I could. I'm a terrifying wolf.

"Tris Prior is not cute", I grumble while I cross my arms over my chest. Shauna just smiles and bops my nose with her pointer finger.

"It's called paintball", Shauna explains. Ahh yes, that's what it's called, paintball.

****timeskip to lunch****

I go to my locker to get the lunch that Tori packed me. I already know that it's going to be high protein, high carb, and it will probably weigh five pounds. I open my locker and grab the plastic grocery bag, sure enough it weighs around five pounds. Christina shows me the table that contains Will, and Uriah who are already eating. I go sit down next to them while Christina goes to the lunch line. I sit across from Uriah and start to open my lunch. One ham and turkey sandwich, one turkey and bacon sandwich, and one turkey, bacon, ham, and chicken sandwich, three bottles of water, two apples, a bag of pretzels, a couple rice cakes, and twelve The Devil's Creations which is bacon inside jalapeños. I have a serious spice tolerance, which is weird because usually wolfbloods are super sensitive to spice. I look over to see Zeke, Will, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene and Christina staring at me with open mouths.

"What", I ask a little defensively. They just point to my food and then back to me. I shrug and start to eat. I finish the sandwiches in a matter of minutes and then move onto the pretzels.

"How", Uriah and Zeke both repeat over and over again. I quickly finish my pretzels and rice cakes. My mouth practically waters at my The Devil's Creation. I start to pop them into my mouth one at a time, groaning over how amazing it tastes.

"What are those", Uriah asks.

"Oh these, my family calls them The Devil's Creation. It's bacon inside of a jalapeño", I explain. "Do you want to try one", I ask him, he nods. "Are you sure", I ask again. He nods and holds out his hand. I place one in his hand and wait for his reaction. He puts it in his mouth. He smiles at first but it's soon replaced by a frown and then his face is the color of a tomato.

"How in all of hell do you eat that, Tris", Uriah asks. I shrug but give a small smile. "Agh, oh my god, get me water, I need water", he screams and runs up to some kid. He takes the water bottle and pours the contents sloppily over his mouth, only some water getting in his mouth. I smile and finish the rest of my jalapeños.

****time skip to Gym****

Science wasn't really much fun. The teacher seemed mean and her smell was very untrustworthy. All she talked about is how we need to pay attention in that class and to not be useless burnouts and slackers like the rest of our walks with me to the gym. The gym teacher, Coach Reden, isn't going to make us dress into our gym clothes until next class. He said that we're going to be doing a free unit for the first semester and then a common sports unit for the second semester. We just sit on the bleachers and hangout for the whole period.

"Tris we are going paint balling this weekend. You're coming right", Marlene asks.

"Da, I'm sorry, I mean yes, I would love to come", I practically squeal.

"Tris, you can speak Romanian if you want, none of us care, just translate", Will assures me. I smile at him but shake my head, I'm in America and I want to get better at speaking in English. The bell rings and I walk to art, mainly just following Tori's scent not Christina. I smile at Tori when we walk in.

"How's your day been so far", she asks under her breath, lightly curtsying it is almost unrecognizable but I notice it, I can hear her due to my super hearing. I flash her a quick thumbs up and go sit next to Chris.

"Okay class today you can do anything as long as there is art involved and yes, you may talk", Tori announces. I pull my sketch pad out of my book bag and begin to draw a forest scene of a wolf against five other wolves. The five wolves are foaming from the mouth and the single wolf is growling at them while it guards a child. I feel scared, of course I was raised to be impassive in my expressions, so I draw my feelings and I'm feeling scared, I'm the child not ready to be on my own but I'm also the wolf ready to fight my own battles. The bell snaps me out of my trance. I get up and put my sketch pad in my bag.

"Do you need a ride, Tris", Tori asks. I shake my head and walk out with the group. I follow Christina out of the building and begin to walk on the path towards home.

"Tris, you need a ride", Christina calls out.

"Umm no, I'll walk home, but thank you", I yell back with a wave. I begin walk home. I'm about halfway when I see a small forest. I walk in through a clearing of sorts. I take out my phone and text Tori.

Me: Tori I'm going to explore a forest I found. It might be a good place for us to phase. I will be home in time for dinner.

Tori: Ok. Have fun.

Okay. So I know I haven't posted anything since my grandmother last went on the internet(which is never) but I've be sporadically working on this. I hope that I can update regularly and dodge all the butter knives being thrown my way. :)

Trying my best not to fuck everything up,

Defying Nature


	2. Kicking Back

Finally got chapter 2 done. I hope that y'all like it.

I don't own any of the characters. If I was lucky enough to own them I wouldn't be broke but you see I am broke therefore I can't own them.

 _ **Previously :**_

 _"Tris, you need a ride", Christina calls out._

 _"Umm no, I'll walk home, but thank you", I yell back with a wave. I begin walk home. I'm about halfway when I see a small forest. I walk in through a clearing of sorts. I take out my phone and text Tori._

 _Me: Tori I'm going to explore a forest I found. It might be a good place for us to phase. I will be home in time for dinner._

 _Tori: Ok. Have fun._

I put my phone in a pocket of my book bag and zip it up. I find a sturdy looking tree about a mile or two into the forest and begin to climb silently. I'm at the top of the tree and I look around. The forest goes on for quite a while, probably around forty miles or so. The sun is starting to set, it's almost dark and that's from the top of the tree I'm on. It should be dark down on the forest floor. I climb down the tree and I tie my bag loosely around a semi high branch. The branch is high enough to hide my bag from people but no too high that I can't reach it in wolf form. I'm itching for a run and some raw squirrel. I listen to the area around me to make sure that no one is here. I smell the air and all I smell is the forest and its animals. I call on the wolf inside me, making it surface. I grin when I feel the wolf taking over. I stretch out my joints and paw at the ground. I am a semi-large wolf, probably just a little bit bigger than a beta but still pretty big. My eyes are yellow, obviously, and my hair is blonde, duh. I take off in a dead run, my feet pounding the ground below me. I hear the chatter of a group of squirrels and the whinnies of two deer, by the sound of it. I softly pad over to the squirrels and quickly kill them. While I do like raw animals, I don't like to make them suffer, I'm humane like that. I quietly stalk to the deer, it's two old males. This makes me feel better, they can't reproduce anymore and they don't have children that depend on them. I quickly lunge at both animals tearing out their jugulars with one quick bite. My wolf and I, especially my wolf, are very happy that we haven't lost our skill. I would beat myself up for that. The wolf is essentially one half of me, the other half is the human mother used to compare us to a rope, we have many strings inside us but we create one thing. I start to eat the first one and I decide to bring the other one home to Tori and Bud, they probably want some raw meat too. The first deer is soon gone and my stomach is filled. I drag the deer back to where my bag is. I pad around, just happy to be in wolf form. I hear my phone ring from a text, most likely from Tori. I guess that I should be going home. I finally make it home after an hour of hiding in the shadows. I hop over our back fence and paw at the door. Tori whips it open with a frantic look in her eyes. I quietly pad in, setting my deer on the hardwood in the process. I run up the stairs and phase back into my human form. I pat my hair down and brush some leaves off of me. I notice that my eyes are still yellow, I guess that I'm just exhilarated from being in wolf form, I haven't been able to phase freely while I've been here. I walk downstairs to see Tori and Bud holding hands. For mates, touch is a very powerful thing, it calms the beast inside. Well, that's what I've been told.

"Your highness, where were you, dinner was an hour ago", Tori frantically tells me using my formal title to my annoyance.

"Tori, I'm sorry. I would've been home on time but believe me when I say that getting home here is not the same as getting home in Romania. You have to hide in the shadows, which there aren't many of", I explain. They look a little calmer but not much.

"Fine but you're packaging the deer", Bud tells me sternly. Which I think is quite funny since I have more power than him but I obey him. I go to the kitchen and grab my favorite skinning knife. I lay a towel on the floor and put the deer on it. I cut off the antlers and set them aside. I love carving the antlers. I pick up my knife and start to skin the deer. At first, my skinning was terrible, the skin was irregularly cut and there were little pieces of meat all over it but over the course of two years I became the best skinner in my family. I finish the skinning and begin to cut the meat off of the deer. Eventually everything is done. I take the skin out to the backyard and wash off all of the blood, then I hang it up to dry in the laundry room. When I come back to the kitchen the bloody towel and meat are gone. I look at the clock and see that it's almost eleven. Tori and Bud are most likely asleep. Never mind, I can hear them and...now I'm emotionally scarred. Believe me when I say that having super hearing when your guardians are doing the nasty in the room right beside you is not fun. I go upstairs and hop in the shower. The warm water soothing me, the blood from the deer turning the water a light pink as it washes down the drain. I comb my hair and look in the mirror, my eyes are still yellow. My eyes should revert back to gray sometime during the night.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groan and open my eyes, making sure to not break my new alarm clock that Bud or Tori must've put in sometime yesterday. I comb my fingers through my hair and walk to the mirror. My eyes are back to their normal, dull gray, I sigh in relief. Sleepily making my way to the kitchen, I'm greeted with the raw deer meat that I cut yesterday. Bud and Tori are happily munching away, while my plate piled with deer meat sits untouched. I immediately sit down with them and begin to eat my deer. I finish quickly and run back upstairs. I open my closet and stare at the clothes in front of me. It's not really cold yet but it's also not really hot. So, I can't really wear long sleeves but it's too cold for skirts (ha, like I have any). I'll just go with some black high-waisted skinny jeans (pretty much all of my jeans are skinny because I'm too small for non-skinny jeans), a dark blue top that says 'I'm not sleeping, I'm training to die' in white letters, along with my leather jacket. The shirt is kind of darkly funny because training to be a princess, well for me atleast, is kind of like training to die. I now realize why my brother's call me a psychopath sometimes, oh well.

"Tris you need to leave now or you'll be late for scoala, I mean school", Tori somewhat softly calls out to me from downstairs. Thank goodness she didn't yell. I quickly brush my teeth and my hair as I slip on my combat boots. Jumping over that railing of the stairs, again, I quickly pull my phone off of the charging dock. I'm already out. The door when Tori and Bud tell me goodbye, I make some sort of noise to acknowledge them but I don't say anything back. I check my phone and see that I have a text from my father.

Dad: Beatrice, we are having a huge pack meeting today so don't call me, Caleb, or your mother. Yes, your mother is fine. Caleb is fine and making good grades in medical school. Susan is saving lives. And the pack is wonderful. I love you, little pup. Have a wonderful day.

It's weird not being there for a pack meeting. I've been to everyone as long as I can remember. I was kind of taught that all pack members had to go, from the lowest ranking to the highest. It's just kind of weird not being with my pack.

The world is pretty much silent except for the chirping of birds, the zooming of cars trying to get to work on time. I slowly walk enjoying the sounds of the world. I see a rock out of the corner of my eye. I check my phone to see the time. It's only seven o'clock, school starts at seven twenty. I shrug and go to the rock. Small indentations that almost look like footholds line the rock. I begin to climb up, wincing when my nails scrape along the rock. I keep climbing, not willing to give up. I finally reach the top, it almost is the same height as the trees, I can actually see over the trees. I give a small laugh and look around, enjoying the early morning sun on my face and the warmth radiating from it. Suddenly, I hear someone coming, I drop to the flat top of the rock, hiding in almost plain sight. I don't know why I'm hiding, I guess it's just habit to hide from the unknown, to have the element of surprise.

The person comes through the bushes, walking around the rock but they don't look up or call out. They walk away from the rock and back onto the sidewalk, I peek over the treetops and see a young man or a teenage boy, he's older than me but younger than twenty.

His hair is black, wait it isn't, I concentrate on his hair, it's a dark brown so dark that it's almost black. He is muscular but not overly muscular, a good amount of muscle. He has black lines, coming up his neck. I sniff the air, he's a wolfblood and by the smell of it an alpha. His lines aren't his markings, they are tattoos. What kind of guy already has a tattoo, but who am I to talk I have three. I'm not going to lie, he's very attractive, from the back at least. I feel a sneeze coming up, the pollen from the flowers here is very potent. I stifle my sneeze as much as possible but he still heard it. I drop down silently but not before I see his eyes, they are blue but amazing. His eyes are a deep blue, like the deep parts of the ocean. He has a fleck of light blue in his left eye, making him even more intriguing. His eyes are impassive, indifferent but there is a sense of vulnerability like he has secrets that no one can know about. Mysterious eyes, that's what he has. They remind me of Lucas Martin's eyes before he went dark. I wait till he is no longer in hearing or seeing range. Letting out a breath, I climb down the rock. It's was really nice up here, I might come back after school. I shake my head as I try to get rid of the thoughts that shroud the mystery guy with amazing eyes. I look at the time, seven o'eight, I was only there for eight minutes, I thought I was there for longer. I make my way to school enjoying the peacefulness of the day, the chaos hasn't started yet. I walk into the courtyard and spot the group, the guy that I saw this morning is standing with them. I go to a stone table. I'm used to being alone and to be honest this is a lot of interaction that I'm not used to. I go on my phone, scrolling through Tumblr, smiling slightly at the funny posts.

"Hey Stiff, what are you doing. Are you gonna call your mommy", Peter asks. Well, obviously not because I'm on Tumblr. He puts his arm around me and I silently plead for someone to come help me. It's not that I can't deal with this Peter guy myself but I am trying to keep a low profile, afterall I left Romania for a reason.

"Uh oh, guys look, Peter's messing with Tris", Christina says, her voice getting closer to me.

"Who's Tris", the guy asks.

"Oh, she's an exchange student from Romania. She's really awesome and a lot of people think she's hot but I've only got eyes for you Mar, baby", Uriah says.

"Awe come on Stiff, I bet I can make you not so stiff", Peter whispers into my ear, dancing his fingers up and down my arm. He's is putting my temper on a very short leash and my temper is already quite short.

"Get your damn hand off of me", I tell him, trying to be nice. My mother told me to lay low and not attract attention and I'm assuming that getting expelled or arrested would be called attracting attention.

"You're funny Stiff. But really, how 'bout I loosen you up", he whispers in a creepily high voice. Does he not know what the meaning of 'no' is. He moves his hand that was on my arm down to my thigh. I'm done trying to be nice. I don't care if my eyes turn yellow, he's crossed the line. I elbow him in the stomach, smiling a little when I hear the wind being knocked out of him. He stumbles back off the bench. I hop up from my seat and sweep his legs out from under him, punching his nose in the process. He lays facedown on the ground, his arms outstretched. I stomp my heel into his fingers and pull him up by the back of his shirt collar.

"Listen, if you ever talk to me like that again you'll be much worse off", I tell him in a menacingly quiet voice and slam his face back into the ground. I blink a couple times to get rid of my yellow eyes. I check my reflection in my phone screen and thankfully my eyes are back to normal. I look up to a stunned gang, their mouths just open wide, looking from me to Peter then back to me. The guy who I saw this morning, on the other hand looks...proud. I take a good look at the guy. He has broad shoulders along with a jawline that could probably cut diamonds. He's got a full lower lip and a spare upper lip, he stands with a sense of authority that only comes natural to alphas. He's pretty attractive from the front as well.

"Let me be the first to say. Holy guacamole with dauntless cake on the side", Uriah yells bringing me out of my observing. The rest of the group excluding the guy give small nods, still in shock. I blush and look down, digging my foot into the ground in the process. My heel is still on Peter's hand though so now I think both of his hands are broken. I hear murmurs and look around me. Practically the whole school stands in a circle surrounding me, Peter, and the group. The guys that aren't in the gang are looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. I move away from Peter, letting his cronies take care of him.

I am not doing well with this whole 'low profile' thing. Grabbing my bag I go to class, ignoring the wolf whistles that I'm getting. The class is still empty, except for Lassie who is sitting with his feet up on his desk.

"Ce-ai face acest timp (what did you do this time)", Lassie asks.

"Apărat de mine și rupte, eventual, un tip cu fața și mâinile (defended myself and possibly broken a guy's face and hands)", I tell him honestly. He gives a small nod and I go sit down in the desk I sat at yesterday. I pull out my book, I'm about halfway through. Books are my escape, from the royal treatment, from stress, from daily concerns, books are therapeutic.

"What the hell was that. You fucked Peter up. Forget fight fire with fire, fight fire with Tris", Christina squeals as she comes into the classroom. What is 'fire with fire'. That makes no sense, it would just make a larger fire. Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna nod in agreement. I cock my head to the side. What in all of Luna's name is 'fighting fire with fire'.

"What is fighting fire with fire", I ask. Shauna squeals and I try not to wince.

"Agh, it's so cute how she doesn't know analogies. I literally can't handle her cuteness, she's like a little adorable bunny", Shauna says to the group as she bops my nose. I push her hand away and scrunch up my nose.

"Like I said before, Tris Prior. Is. Not. Adorable", I tell her pausing to emphasize that I am not cute. I really am larger than her in wolf form, of course. I look at the guy, silently asking for someone to tell me who he is.

"Oh, right, Tris this is Four", Zeke says. I chuckle. Who in the hell names their child Four. If he weren't so muscular and didn't have the constant bitch face along with the alpha authority, I can only imagine how much he'd get made fun of.

"Wait, Four, like the number", I begin but he cuts me off like he's had this question way too much. If it annoyed him that much he should just go to the courthouse and ask to change his name.

"Yes, like the number", Four mutters. His bitch face has only gotten stronger, his scowl only deeper. Way to be a ray of sunshine, number boy.

"What were one through three already taken", I ask him sarcastically. I swear, I don't know how but his face has gotten even bitchier, I didn't think it was physically possible.

"What makes you think you can talk to me", he fires back in an intimidating tone. Unfortunately, for him, I don't get intimidated easily.

"Probably because you're so approachable, you know, like a bed of nails", I retort and he seems taken aback, at least he'll respect me now, hopefully. My phone buzzes in my pocket, I pull it out to see a text from Bud.

B: Hey Tris, sorry but I needed two extra classes today so you're teaching your self defense class at five and another on at seven. Sorry.

Me: Bud calm down it's fine. I'm excited to teach people how to defend themselves.

B: Ok thank Luna

"Oh who's Bud", Christina says suggestively. I hear a stifled growl that would be unnoticeable to most but since I have super hearing I heard it. I look up to see Four sitting on the edge of the group, his fists and jaw slightly clenched. Wonder what's gotten his panties in a twist.

"Why do you guys think that every guy I know, I date. First Lassie, then my brother, then Bud who by the way is my uncle", I tell them. Christina reddens a little bit when I tell her that Bud is my uncle while, Four on the other hand seems to relax.

"Wait, who's Lassie", Zeke asks.

"Oh, umm he's a family friend, like a brother really", I explain. Well, actually he's not like my brother, he is my brother. I really need to get in the habit of calling him Lassiter and not Lassie.

"He's a guy who saved her from drowning when she was little. He also taught her English, she taught him Romanian. He was also a foreign exchange student", Christina says wistfully.

"Not to mention he's six years older than me and also our teacher", I add in, trying to tell them that I'm not dating him. Zeke grins evilly and rubs his hands together. Oh no, what is he planning.

"Zeke, you better not do what you think you're doing", I warn. He brushes my warning off and clears his throat. I swear, I will tear his throat apart if he does something bad.

"Oh Lassie", he calls out in a high pitched voice that I guess is supposed to match mine. Lassie looks up and frowns when he sees Zeke with a smile on his face. He stomps over to us, Zeke's once carefree grin now gone.

"Mr. Pedrad it is Mister Lassiter to you", he tells Zeke, while getting in his face. "Cum ai pus cu ei, Tris (how do you put up with them, Tris)", Lassie asks.

"Într-adevăr nu am o alegere, Lassie. Eu sunt, de asemenea, sută la sută siguri că acestea sunt toate lup bloods (I really don't have a choice, Lassie. I'm also one hundred percent sure they're all wolf bloods)", I tell him.

"Ceea ce, într-adevăr? (what, really?)", he exclaims, eyebrows furrowed, and I nod. He smiles a little bit and flashes me a middle finger, I assume for telling them his nickname. I give a cheeky smile and flash two back. Lassie makes a tear trail down his face with his middle finger. I tap my wrist like I'm telling him to watch the time with the bird as I point to him with another middle finger. We are happily enjoying flipping each other off when another kid comes in and forces us to stop. The gang looks a little shocked by my flipping off Lassie but me and Lassie are probably closer to each other than Caleb and I are.

"So Tris, where is this gym that you're teaching self defense at", Uriah asks while holding my phone loosely in his hand. I cock an eyebrow and cross my arms. "We want to come", Uriah begs. Well, it could be fun, they'd get to know me better. I guess they can come.

"Fine but don't get there before four, got it", I chuckle a bit because it could be interpreted as 'don't get there before Four' or 'don't get there before four'. "Get it, because that's number boy's name. Whatever that was gold. Anyways, it's called Bud's Gym it's on the corner of 42nd street and Tenner Blvd", I tell them. They all nod but look confused. I just want to keep myself in shape just incase I'm able to be let back into MMA.

****time skip to Bud's Gym****

"Hey Bud what do you have for me", I yell into the empty gym. Bud comes out of the back room with sweat dripping down his forehead. He motions for me to follow him. The back room once a dirty concrete mess, is now a five star training room. Punching bags line one wall, targets line the other two, and the last wall has an array of guns and knives. There is a small desk over by the wall filled with knives and guns. He pushes the desk over and grabs a small black handle that is invisible unless you know it's there. He leads me down the stairs, small blue lamps dimly light the way. There are two doors in a small hallway. He opens the first door and it seems like a repair room for weapons and punching bags. That's a weird combination. He opens the second door. In it is probably one of the coolest training rooms I have ever seen, it's practically a place for a fight club. A ring in the middle is illuminated by a spotlight and about twenty feet away punching bags line two walls, the other two are covered in targets and knives are set on a large desk in the corner. It reminds me of the ring I used to fight in, except it was more run down and more dangerous.

"I made the punching bags specifically for you. They're bolted to the ceiling and floor with heavy duty titanium bolts, they have rocks along with sand on the inside and memory shock foam lining the inside of the fabric", he tells me. He chuckles when he looks at me, I must look like a kid on Christmas Day. "Well, I'll just leave you to it", he says.

"Oh Bud, make sure to get me out of here at three fifty five", I ask. When I get in the zone it's hard for me to get out of it. It used to be like that when I was a wolf. I was burned with silver so many times that they all ran together. When I was training to act like a full human, I had to be burned with silver to be disciplined. It wasn't fun, especially the silver room, but it payed off. Bud nods and shuts the door behind him.

I pull my sports bra and spandex out of my workout bag, putting my hair in a ponytail at the same time. I smile when I see my raven tattoo in the reflection of a knife. For MMA we had an initiation and one of the conditions was that you had to get a tattoo. I got the ravens to symbolize my family and freedom from the royal treatment, they are the most important people in my life, even if they do frustrate me sometimes. I also got the Dauntless insignia on my shoulder and the Abnegation one on my other shoulder. The Dauntless fought to emphasize bravery while the Abnegation fought to protect the people who couldn't protect themselves. My family would've obviously Abnegation but I didn't understand some of that group's reasoning, it seemed shallow and weirdly selfish. I believed in what Abnegation started for when they first started but now, not so much, so I became part of Dauntless. I tape up my knuckles and shake out my hands while hopping from foot to foot. I have to get into the fighting mood. Okay, Tris imagine that Peter and Lucas Martin are tied to this bag, and they were trying to hurt your family and Lassie. Lucas gave you your scar and he's laughing at you now,. The voice inside my head screams KILL HIM. That's all it takes.

Punch. Punch. Punch Punch. Punch Punch Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch Punch Kick. Kick Kick Punch. Kick Punch. Kick Punch Kick. Roundhouse Kick. The bag flies off the chains and lands somewhere on the other side of the room, oh well. I take a deep breath and move to the next bag. This time only doing kicks, sighing again when the bag flies off both chains, landing some where near the first bag. I really need to learn how to control my strength. I'm going to hurt another person if I don't learn how to keep control.

"Tris, it's time for you to- aww hell Tris, I just put those bags up, why do you break everything I do", he whines in annoyance but there is pride in his eyes. I put my hands on my hips, trying to catch my breath. I take my ripped tape off and see that my knuckles are a little bloody, I guess I didn't tape them up enough. I slip a workout shirt on over the thin shirt I have on, I really don't want anyone to see my tattoos, markings or my scar. Bud hasn't seen my markings, I seriously don't know how he's never seen them. I'm not super conservative about them but he hasn't seen them. Tori, although, has seem them, mainly because she helped deliver me but normally markings are a special thing just between mates. When I got my tattoos I covered up as much of them as I could and told them that the markings they saw were just tattoos and thankfully they believed me. Markings are basically black lines that look like tattoos that identify you and your mate as mates. My markings go from my spine and wrap around the front of my body, the markings also signify your ranking. If they go to the front of your body, you're most likely an alpha. My scars are just a part of my life that I like to not remember if I can. Lucas Martin was trying to kill me and he thought that if he clawed at me I would die faster. He only clawed at one of my sides but now I have four lines going down my ribs continuing to my hips. I fell into the river before he could reach my other side. "Oh and Tris", Bud says. I look up at him, he just points to his eyes. My eyes are yellow, I close them and take a couple deep breaths. _Alpha, Beta, Omega. Alpha, Beta, Omega. These are the truths that hold. Alpha, Beta, Omega_. It's a mantra that has been taught in the pack for as long as anyone can remember. It has been one of the things I've held onto for a real long time. I open my eyes and look at Bud, he smiles and walks away.

I take a water bottle from the fridge in the hallway and begin to walk up the stairs. I close the hatch and push the desk over it. "Yeah she's in the back room", I hear Bud say from the front desk. I stretch a little bit while I wait for them to come in.

"Hey Tris", a voice says in my ear. I don't scream but I jump in the air and land on the desk out of surprise. When did they walk in, I didn't hear them. Why didn't I hear them. I notice how they're all dressed in workout clothes, even Christina. I wouldn't pin her as a girl who likes to work out.

"Hey guys. So do you want to warm up", I ask. They nod suddenly happy. "Follow me", I say as I walk out of the gym. When Bud sees what I'm doing he smiles and shakes his head. "So do you guys want to do an easy warm up or my warm up. Don't worry I'll do it all with you", I assure them.

"Your warm up", the gang collectively says. I cock an eyebrow.

"You guys sure", I ask trying to make sure that they really want to do it. They all scoff and and nod. I smile and tighten my ponytail. "Let's go", I yell as I begin to run at the slowest pace I can muster. I'll start the normal six miles and if they look like they're going to die we can stop. For the first two miles they were fine but on the third they stopped multiple times. "Come on guys we're not even halfway done with the running portion", I tell them, I hear several strangled cries from everyone but Four, he's just taking deeper breaths and his gray t-shirt is darkened with sweat. "Well you guys can go back but I need to warm up you guys can find your way back right", I ask, they all nod and I begin running again. I hear footsteps beside me, I turn and see Four. I give a small smile then go back to my running. Running helps me clear my head and calm down. We finally reach the gym with twenty five minutes to spare. Four walks over to the gang and I go to the front of the room, so that I look like the teacher. I hear my name from the conversation that the gang is having. I concentrate on their voices, listening into their conversation.

"Do you guys think that Tris is a wolf", Uriah asks. Why would they even talk about such sensitive information in such a public place.

"No, she's way too...too human", Christina tells him, thanks for noticing my humanness, I've practiced for years, note the sarcasm.

"Well, yeah, but how did she run that far and jump that high", Uriah questions. Way to bring up the room where the elephant is, Uriah.

"Why don't we just ask her", Four whisper shouts sounding annoyed at how they're avoiding just asking me for the answer. The gang mumbles in agreement and I get back to stretching. "Hey Tris", Zeke says. I look up and motion for him to continue. "How'd you run that far and jump that high", he asks.

"Oh yeah, I used to be in MMA, I was asked to leave when they found out I was leaving the country. It's more of a hobby than anything else", I explain. Well, I wasn't really asked to leave I was more told that I was not allowed back here unless I wanted to have more broken bones than unbroken bones. They look at me like I'm lying. "I'm not lying ask Bud if you don't believe me", I defend. They still look at my like I'm lying. "Ugh, you guys are unbelievable", I huff. "Bud", I call out. He pokes his head in the room, his eyebrows raised. "Wasn't I in MMA", I ask.

"Yeah she was, once she broke six punching bags in one day. It cost a fortune to fix but you should've seen the guy she was fighting. His face, he looked like a lamb that just walked into a cave filled with starving lions, tigers, and bears", he says with pride filling his eyes.

"Oh my...get it lions, tigers, bears, oh my", I explain when no one gets my joke. They still look at me like I'm lying. "Fine, do you guys want to see me", I ask. They all nod and I huff. I take off my jacket but I keep my workout shirt on.

"You have to replace the bags that you break, Tris", Bud calls out as I tape my knuckles.

"Yeah, yeah and then after I'll back rainbow cupcakes to show you just how sorry I am", I scoff as I shake out my hands and bounce from foot to foot. I get myself angry. Peter, the annoying jerk from school, the one who called you a bitch. I just start with punches and when that bag breaks I move onto the next bag, I can tell that my eyes will be yellow. I need to get my anger out and it also feels good to just be free. I just use kicks on this one. On the third one I use a large variation of combos and break the chain with a roundhouse kick. I turn to see the gaping mouths of the gang. "Okay, so who's ready for the rest of the warm up", I ask, clapping my hands together, realizing that my knuckles are covered in red. I barely hear the strangled whimpers and cries of the gang, although, I'm pretty sure that Uriah actually started crying.

The gang leaves after a while, I did end up going easy on them and even then they struggled. I'm not how long I stay there, just pushing myself harder and harder. It's dark by the time that Bud brings me out of my 'zone'. I don't realize how tired I am until we lock up and begin to drive home. I grab a granola bar before going up to my room to take a shower. Surprisingly, I manage to stay awake during the shower but just barely. I quickly dry off and throw a huge t-shirt along with a random pair of underwear, falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, not having the energy to pull the covers up over me.

So, this is Chapter 2 so far. I hope this is good enough for the time being as I'm trying to get quite a bit done before school starts back up again. I'm really trying to keep this going but it might slow down, hopefully it wont. :)

Trying my best to not fuck everything up,

Defying Nature


	3. Sleep and I are quite close

**Fun fact:I don't own shit other than the piece of pie I'm eating right now.**

 _Previously:_

 _It's dark by the time that Bud brings me out of my 'zone'. I don't realize how tired I am until we lock up and begin to drive home. I grab a granola bar before going up to my room to take a shower. Surprisingly, I manage to stay awake during the shower but just barely. I quickly dry off and throw a huge t-shirt along with a random pair of underwear, falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, not having the energy to pull the covers up over me._

The sounds of birds chirping slowly wakes me up. Usually I don't wake up this peacefully. I look over at my clock, how is it already seven ten. I can't believe I slept in this morning, it's not even that far in the school year. I haven't even lost all my motivation and will to live yet. I can smell that Tori isn't here, she must've left thinking that I was already at school. She doesn't have the super senses that I do, so I don't blame her. I throw on random clothes, pulling up my jeans as I stumble down the stairs. This is not what I envisioned when I pictured high school in America.

I run to school at a fast speed, almost supernatural speed, and I get to the courtyard with five minutes to spare. I run into class literally sliding into my seat. The gang laughs when my seat slides along the floor and I fall into Four who is sitting behind Christina.

"Well, speak of the devil", Four mutters under his breath almost inaudibly.

"What was that", I ask ignoring the sparks that accompany his touch.

"You having fun", he asks, I realize that I'm still in his lap. I feel my face redden as I scoot back to my table. I smell the air and Christina's normal flowery scent is mixed with another scent, it smells like old books and coffee. That is Will's scent. Oh, Will and Christina did the nasty. Doesn't anyone else smell how their scents are combined. I try and stifle a laugh.

"You okay Tris, you're really red", Christina asks.

"Oh...ummm...yeah", I say not so discretely stifling my laugh.

"What's so funny", Christina demands. I look at her and raise my eyebrows as if asking her is she really wants to know, she nods.

"Oh, umm, just the fact that you and Will did the nasty. That after sex glow looks good on you, Christina", I tell her breaking out in laughter at the end. Christina reddens while the rest of the table tries stifle their laughter but they fail.

"Whatever, everyone else in this group is way worse than us, minus Four of course unless you have a girlfriend we don't know about", Christina asks, trying to be sly but ultimately failing.

"Chris, you'd be the first person I'd tell", Four tells her, sarcastically. He rolls his eyes like this conversation has happened before.

"You know, I'm just putting this out there but it wouldn't be terrible if you had someone and we won't judge. They can be a boy or girl or anything", Mar begins but Four cuts her off, looking a little embarrassed. This has turned real awkward real quick.

"No, it's not that I can't find someone. I just-I'm fucked up and I don't want to bring anyone else down, you know", he says, his face serious. He's making sense. In fact, I partly agree with him, for once. And I'll tear my own throat out before I admit to anyone else that I agreed with Four.

"Four, everyone's fucked up, at least a little bit. It's just the matter of finding someone who accepts it as a part of you", I tell him. My mother has told me the same thing over and over again. I guess that it's true. It's true for people that aren't like me, I'm way too fucked up. No one wants a wolfblood that's almost been murdered and can't control their wolf. I wouldn't change my life for anything though because that'd mean that someone else would have to go through the same thing and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemies, not even Lucas Martin.

"Now, what can be fucked up in your pretty little life", Four challenges. Why can't he just leave it alone. Does he want to make a competition out of fucked up lives, not to be overly competitive but I would win.

"I'm sorry but I must've missed the invitation to your pity party", I grumble as I inspect my nails. I really wish I hadn't said anything because talking about all the fucked up things that have happened in my life always gives me a sucky feeling. Honestly, he'll find someone to love to him, I mean someone will love him. Not to mention, Four is also a wolfblood, his mate is out there, he just needs to find them. Four rolls his eyes at me and scoffs as if he has the worst life ever. I feel my canines lengthen as I get more and more frustrated with him and his white picket fence lifestyle problems. _Alpha, Beta, Omega. Alpha, Beta, Omega. These are the truths that hold._ I let out a deep breath as I feel myself begin to calm down. I catch Lassie shooting me concerned glances. He knows what I look like when I get frustrated. I give Lassie a small smile. Frustration and anger have always been things wolfbloods struggle with, especially alphas. Alpha's have all this power that fits their wolf form perfectly but not their human form as well. Hence the reason why I was taught breathing exercises and calming mantras like I was taught all the other school subjects.

The rest of the day passes quickly, each moment blending together until I can no longer differentiate one minute from the next. I just nod along to the pointless conversation, nodding along, adding in when expected to, and occasionally reading to escape all my thoughts. Caleb used to tell me that thoughts were dangerous, sometimes thoughts can destroy you. In fact, I don't even realize what I'm doing until I'm standing on the porch of the house. I just climb up the stairs and go to bed, I'm tired and emotionally exhausted.

Sunlight streaming through my window is what wakes me up. Thank goodness it's Saturday. I hear my phone ding with a text.

 _ **Christina:Hey. I'm taking you to the mall today. I'll be over in 15 to get you ready.**_

 _Me: How did you get my address_

 _ **Christina:I had Will hack into the school's website and get it for me. Anyways see you in about 10 minutes as of now**_

I sit up in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. It seems like Christina has been up for hours and it's only two in the afternoon. How did she get up so early. It's the goddamn weekend for Luna's sake. I groan as I flop back, pulling the covers over my head. It's too early to talk to people let alone go to a mall, I haven't even had my two weekend cups of coffee. I'm not going to lie, I did fall back asleep. Christina woke me up by throwing a pillow at my face.

"How long have you been awake", Christina asks me as she pulls me downstairs. I stumble around the kitchen, looking for a mug and some coffee which is quite hard to do when your eyes are barely open. I fill the mug and sit down on the island in the middle of the kitchen, my feet dangling below me. I'm pretty sure Christina understands that I won't be talking until I finish my coffee because she just chatters on about this and that before repeating her question about how long I've been up.

"When did you hit me with my pillow", I ask her. Her eyes grow wide as I jump off the island to go get more coffee. At first I look around, trying to find what is making her eyes as big as the moon but there's nothing here. Bud's at the gym, Tori's in the study grading papers, and I'm drinking coffee, nothing is wrong with situation. It takes me a little while to realize that she's staring at me but I'm going to blame that on the fact that I've only one and a half cups of coffee.

"No. You're going to have to rearrange your sleeping schedule", Christina tells me as she taps her nails on the granite of the island. I'll be damned if anyone tries to mess with me and my sleep. Me and my sleep have a very intense and our long term relationship is something that I will never end.

"Christina if you rearrange my sleep, I rearrange your face. Kay." Christina looks a little taken aback at first before pursing her lips and rolling her eyes. I humph for good measure, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Fine but please stop calling me Christina. Seriously, call me Chris", Christina, well now Chris, tells me. I nod before drinking more coffee. I barely set my empty mug down before Chris is dragging me upstairs to get ready for the mall. She rummages through my closet at a speed that I would've previously thought impossible. Chris throws outfit after outfit at me, frowning at ninety percent of the combinations. It takes forever but she finally decides on an outfit, black jeans and a dark blue sweater that's way too big for me.

"Chris, I really hate to burst your bubble but that shirt is way too big for me", I tell her as I stretch my arms out.

"It's oversized. It's the new style. Just shrug it off of one shoulder." I let out a yawn as I take the clothes from her and walk into the bathroom to change. To be honest, I'm pretty happy with the way I look as of right now. The sweater isn't drowning me but dare I say that I look cute. Nah, I'm badass all the way through. I brush my hair and my teeth before yawning again, damn how tired am I. I'll just take a nap after I get back from the mall.

"Okay, so are we ready to go", I ask as I come out of the bathroom, looking for some socks and my combat boots. I vaguely hear Chris scoffs from behind me.

"I haven't even done your makeup or your nails or your hair", she begins but I cut her off as I slide on my boots over the pair of black ripped skinny jeans Chris threw at me.

"You got me up at two in the afternoon and now you're making me socialize on the weekend, this is all you're getting", I tell her as I walk down the stairs with my phone and the debit card my parents gave me to buy the essentials. Chris makes a frustrated noise from my room but follows me down the stairs. I hear her muttering under her breath about how she's going to get me up early one of these days. I yell out to anyone that's in the house where I'm going, hearing a small 'okay' from somewhere in the house, I close the door.

The ride to the mall is quiet and by quiet I mean that Chris is singing along, quite loudly, to the most popular songs on the radio. I just sit in silence because, I really don't know any of these songs, I'm more into older songs.

Shopping is fun, not. Shopping makes me want to die. Apparently, I need new clothes to go...what was it called again...paintballing, apparently, I need new clothes for that. We have already shopped for so long, well, really she shops for me while I stand awkwardly off to the side. Chris suddenly stops me in front of a store called Victoria's Secret. What's that. The store has pictures of women in bras and underwear on posters the size of the windows, which are huge. I realize that she is going to make me buy bras and underwear.

"No, Chris I don't want to go in there, no. Chris, no", I beg but to no avail. She drags me in the store with surprising strength.

"Hey Mar", Chris calls out. Marlene comes out from behind a rack of lacy bras with a smile on her face. "Tris here, needs to get measured", Chris tells Marlene. Marlene grabs a tape measurer and moves my arms out. I stand there awkwardly and red faced while Marlene...umm measures me.

"Tris you're a 32B", Marlene tells me. What's a 32B, is that how they measure here, I was a forty two in Romania which wasn't big, considering the average size was a eighty two. I must look confused because Marlene and Chris lead me to a rack. I've never really bought bras my mother or Tori have always because the princess shouldn't be caught shopping for 'unmentionables'. Chris scans the racks and grabs one. She shoves it in my hands then pushes me into a dressing room. I put on it one it's just a plain black bra.

"Hey Tris, do you like this one", Chris asks while coming into the dressing room. I cover myself up with my hands, subconsciously making sure my scars, markings and tattoos are hidden. I fucking hate Lucas Martin.

"Chris", I hiss, clenching my jaw as I move further back into the dressing room, heat moving up my body to my cheeks.

"What, oh you don't want me to see you in a bra", she answers, confused with herself. This girl must have the confidence of a peacock.

"Umm yeah", I state obviously.

"It's fine, I don't get why you're so uncomfortable. One, we are both female and two, it's just like wearing a bikini", she tells me. She huff and rips off her shirt, now we're both standing in a dressing room with just bras on. I slowly take my hands away from my chest but 'accidentally' moving my hair to cover up my tattoos, markings and my scar. Thank you long hair for saving my life multiple times. Chris gives me an 'I told you so' look and puts her shirt back on. I put my regular tan bra and my dark blue sweater back on, taking a deep, calming breath before stepping out of the dressing room. When I come out Chris has around twenty bras in her hand and a handful of underwear in the other. I inspect the bras and take out the really flashy ones, like the ones that have rhinestones on them etc., this leaves me with fifteen bras. All of the underwear is pretty modest. She gave me five boy shorts, three semi lacy ones, four regular bikini and two thongs. I turn red and am about to put the thongs back when Chris stops me.

"Uh uh, if you put those away I will buy even more for you and hang them in Mister Lassiter's classroom with your picture taped to them", Chris threatens. How would she even get a picture of me to tape on them. But I'm not going to take the chance. I grumble but take them back and walk to the cash register. The lady smiles at me and rings everything up. I hand the lady the credit card that my parents gave me when they moved me here. She hands me the credit card and growls. I look up and her eyes have black dots in them. I flash my eyes and her once low growl turns into a whimper. I give a small smirk and say, "If you know what's good for you I advise you to not tell anyone of my location and don't mess with my friends", my eyes still yellow. The lady nods and hands me my bags, her whole body shaking. Stupid wolfblood, don't challenge those who have a severely higher ranking than yours. They have more strength, power, and more people to stand behind them. I thank Luna as I walk out of the store, so far this has been the only altercation I've had so far, which is pretty good if you look at my track record. I swing my bags idly as I wait for Chris to come out of the store.

"Hey Tris", someone yells. I look to my left and see Four, waving. He walks up to me as I hide the Victoria's Secret bag behind my back. "Hey Tris, whatcha doing", he asks with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, umm just shopping with Chris. I officially hate shopping", I say with no humor in my voice, giving him the eyes that show how dead I am inside.

"Why are you standing outside Victoria's Secret", he inquires. I resist the urge to groan out loud.

"Looking for dinosaurs, what do you think I'm doing", I ask sarcastically. I found out how often I use sarcasm once I started talking with the gang. Back home, I really didn't talk to many people, my main focus was on control. Control is always a constant thought.

"Really, what did you buy", Four ask craning his neck to see what is in the bag.

"Hold it with the hormones, number boy", I tell him as I push him away.

"You know you like it", he says with a smirk. I give a sarcastic smile as I roll my eyes at him, he makes me lose faith in pretty much all teenage boys. Where is Chris? After a moment she comes out of the store looking flustered.

"Oh, hey Four, sorry the lady in there was being really rude. She must be new", Chris tells Four and he suddenly stiffens. He walks to the entrance of the store but I stop him.

"Please let me, I will give the cățea, I mean bitch a piece of my mind", I say. He looks skeptical but let's me go ahead. I walk up to the counter swinging my bags like a happy-go-lucky teenager.

The lady sits talking with her fellow cashiers who also smell of wolfblood. "Umm, who helped that girl over there", I ask nicely while pointing to Chris. The lady who I threatened earlier shakily comes forward. I motion for all of the cashiers to come forward. "Listen Bitches, you will not threaten or be rude to anyone in this mall or consider yourself dead", I tell them menacingly while flashing my eyes. They all give small nods, I let some of my power out and they whimper. I pull on the lady's, Nita's, shirt. "You will not do anything that would make me angry or you will really regret it", I tell her quietly. She whimpers and nods, tears filling up her eyes at the same time. She is an omega by the smell of it, my power must be a lot for her to handle, even if I'm only using a small amount of it. I not-so-gently set her down. "Now go out and apologize to that girl", I command. She nods and slowly walks out of the store. I pull my power back and make the yellow in my eyes go away. I smirk when I see Nita clasping her hands in front of Chris. I walk out of the store and stand behind Nita. Nita is turning to go back in the store when she sees me behind her, she jumps, gives a small scream and scurries back into the store. They look at me with curious eyes. "I can be very intimidating if I need to", I state vaguely. Four rolls his eyes at me. Ugh, I can be very intimidating. I guess the power I have helps but I'd like to think that I'm intimidating.

"Uhuh, I bet you can knock me off my feet with your scaryness", Four teases with the roll of his eyes. Tht smug bastard.

"Fuck off, number boy", I mumble as I bite the inside of my cheek. He smirks down at me before Chris interjects.

"C'mon, Shauna is meeting up with us and Mar gets off in twenty minutes", Chris tells me as she pulls me into another store. I look at Four to get me out of this place. I don't know how much longer I can handle shopping around, my legs might just fall off.

"No, Chris, please, don't take Tris", he mutters sarcastically, almost silently. I glare at him as Chris pulls me into a dark store that has pounding music and the smell of perfume burns my nose. What the hell is the deal with this place. Do they make people hallucinate with the crazy amounts of perfume in the store and only the people hallucinating buy their clothes. Chris shoves a white lacy crop top in my face. I'm not wearing that. Not only will it show my scars, markings, and tattoos, it's white and I don't look good in white. It makes me look more of a dead man than I already am.

"Chris", I ask, she doesn't hear me. "Chris", I almost yell, she still doesn't hear me. "Chris, I will go to a store of your choosing as long as we leave this one", I yell to her. Her head whips back to me, a mischievous smile on her face. She throws the articles of clothing back and drags me out of the store, almost dislocating my shoulder in the process. Damn, if only this tactic worked on everyone. Chris is squealing all the way to a store with a really complicated name that I don't bother to actually remember.

"We're getting your ears pierced", Chris exclaims as she goes to talk to the sales lady. Does she not realize that I have three on each lobe, eight cartilage, and one bar. I have fifteen piercings overall. I am just not able to wear them because it 'sends off a bad image', according to my father.

"Chris, my ears are already pierced. In fact, you might have trouble finding a place to pierce", I tell her.

"Wait, the hell you do", she screams causing the sales lady to give us a sideways look.

"If we buy enough earrings I'll put them in", I say as I begin to look for the least girliest earrings. Despite what you might think, I really like my piercings, I just don't like girly earrings. I find just some plain black studs for the lobes and some silver rings for my cartilage and a simple black bar.

"Do you need any help", a new sales lady asks with a tone that makes me think she doesn't think I know what I'm doing.

"I'm good but thank you", I tell the lady with a fakely sweet tone. The gang will like my piercings, well, I'm pretty sure they will. I pay for all the earrings, using the mirror in the store to put them in. I give a small smile at my reflection, my piercings sparkling in the harsh light of the store.

"Damn, and I thought my two piercings were a lot. You look hot and dangerous with a good bit of cuteness. Damn girl", Chris tells me once she sees me. I try not to blush as I wave her off.

"C'mon, don't we have to go meet Shauna and Mar", I tell her as I pull her out of the store. During some point of our walk, Chris takes the lead and is now towing me along. I feel more like myself around Chris, well really around the gang. I'm not ashamed of my piercings like I was at home, I'm proud of them. The gang just gives me a feeling I can't name but it just makes me feel like I belong here. Shauna's' reaction is similar to Chris's, saying how I'm even more badass now. I just roll my eyes at them, I'm hardly a badass. I may do some things that are considered badass but I am not one. We all walk to Chris's car. Me and Mar are forced to sit in the back because we are the shortest. Well, Mar really isn't short, she's pretty average, like five feet and six inches. Chris shoves all our bags in the back, Mar and I are up to our necks in shopping bags. When did Chris buy all this, we went to a shit ton of stores but I never really saw her buy anything.

"So, how's the whole being annoyed by Four thing going", Mar asks with a very curious tone. She looks a little smug with herself, like it's a trophy that she asked me or something like that.

"What do you mean", I ask, confused as to why she called it 'a thing'. It's not a thing, Four just makes me want to slit my throat with a spork sometimes, it's actually a very simple relationship.

"Well, there's more than you two just being annoyed by each other, right", Mar asks as she pushes a bag away from her face. I hate to burst her bubble, especially since she looks so hopeful.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure we just lowkey hate each other", I clarify. Mar's smile falters which makes me almost immediately feel bad. "Why do you seem so sad, Mar", I ask. Why would she be sad.

"Well, Four's always been pretty closed off and a girlfriend might help him open up", she tells me with a hopeful look in her eyes. A girlfriend won't help out with that. He has to do that on his own time but I agree with her in the fact that sometimes people help other people open up. Hell, I have first hand experience with it.

"Mar, I'm pretty sure if you put the both of us alone in a room together, we would literally kill each other", I tell her honestly. Four and I are at each other's necks' daily, I can only imagine what kind of shit would go down if we were alone.

"You guys still would be the cutest couple out of the group", she insists. I roll my eyes at her as a strand of hair falls in my face. I brush it away and Mar gasps. "Did you get all of those piercings today", Mar asks in shock.

"She already had those, Mar", Chris tells her, beating me to the punch.

"Damn, Tris, you get more badass every time I see you", Mar tells me in a sort of childlike awe. I roll my eyes at their insistence at me being a badass. Chris drops me off, giving me approximately three tons of clothes to take with me. She labels a bag for paintball tomorrow night, saying that she'll pick me up around seven. This actually works out perfectly for me, I'll have time to go to the gym and get a good workout in, and the best part is that I'll be able to sleep like a normally do. I check the time on my phone. My jaw drops to the floor. It's eight o'clock. I was shopping for six hours. Thankfully, I still have time to watch some cartoons, take a shower, and do the homework that I was assigned. I still don't understand why they give us homework over the weekend. Homework goes smoothly, the cartoons are amazing and making me wish that I didn't have to go to school like ever. I fall asleep, sprawled out on my bed, a blanket lying haphazardly over me and my sweater.

I wake up around three in the afternoon, the sounds of life buzzing around in the background. My phone rings with a call as I begin to drink my first cup of coffee. I check the caller I.D. and see that it's my mother.

"Hei Mum, ce faci(Hey Mum, what's up)", I ask as I climb up onto the countertop and take a sip of coffee.

"Susan a adus atenția mea că ați nu ați ajuns o rochie pentru iarna lunei minge (Susan has brought it to my attention that you don't have a dress for the Winter Moon Ball)", she tells me with a disapproving tone in her voice. I guess that answers my question about whether I have to be home for Christmas or not. I was really hoping that I could miss the ball of all things. I really hate the ball. I mean who'd like standing around for hours on end in a dress you can barely breathe in, doing dances that are older than pretty much every wolfblood ever, and doing it in heels you can barely walk in just to add the frosting on the cake.

"Nu vreau să merg la mingea în acest an, Mum(I don't want to go to the ball this year, Mum)", I whine, my voice cracking due to just waking up, I can hear her sigh through the phone, she knows how much I hate the balls we have to go to. I have the sneaking idea that she hates them even more than I do.

"Nu ai o alegere. Ai de gând (You don't get a choice. You're going)." I groan and rub my temples. I really don't want to go.

"Fin(fine)", I grumble before she hangs up on me. Well, that was a delightful conversation, one of the best ways to spend your Sunday morning. I flop back, immediately regretting it as I feel the bruise on my head start to form. Newsflash, you can't flop back on granite without getting hurt. Joy. I climb off the counter to go get dressed in my workout clothes. I walk to the gym, seeing as it isn't that far away from my house.

Time moves quickly once I get to the gym. It feels like only a couple minutes have passed when my timer rings, signaling that I need to go home to take a shower before Chris gets to my house. I still have about an hour till Chris gets here, so I decide to take a nap because sleep is my life.

"Oh my god. She's even cuter when she's asleep. How is that possible", I hear someone whisper squeal. I bury my face deeper into my pillow before someone slaps me with a pillow, that someone being Chris.

"How do you guys even get into my house. Do you even knock", I ask as I rub my eyes and yawn. Chris stands in front of me, hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised.

"Of course I knock. Tori, our art teacher who apparently you live with, let me in", Chris tells me as Shauna and Marlene pulls me off the bed. Chris grumbles about me and my sleep which causes me to grumble about how we'll know that the apocalypse has started when I become a morning person. Chris rolls her eyes at me as she pushes me downstairs into her car, telling Tori where we're going on the way to the car.

The rest of the gang was already in front of the entrance, Uriah was already jumping and Zeke was looking around with a wild and happy look in his eyes. Zeke takes us into a large black room, its walls covered in neon paint. Something about this place gives off the impression that it isn't exactly legal nor up to code but honestly how dangerous can it be, it's paintball not throwing knives. Fun fact, knives and me are best friends.

"Okay guys two things one it's a capture the flag paintball game and two we are choosing teams. Me and Four are the captains", Zeke tells us, "Four you choose first".

"Tris", he says with a blank face. I can feel the pink tint my cheeks. Why did he pick me first. Does he like me, well I guess he's okay with me and why the hell is my first thought 'does he like me'. I notice the pattern of my team, we are all lean and fast, it's a good strategy, he doesn't like you, he's just picking a good strategy. I look up to see us moving towards the guns. I see that my team consists of Me, Uriah and Chris. Will is on the other team with Zeke, Shauna, and Marlene. Our guns are filled with bright green paint. We go off to one side of the park that has abandoned carnival rides. Uriah puts our green flag in the carousel. I should probably get to higher ground to be able to see the whole park. You always search for higher ground when searching for a good place to hunt, you find lower ground when you're actually hunting. I see a Ferris wheel off to the side, it has a ladder. I go over to the Ferris wheel and begin to climb it. I hear the bars groan behind me, I look back to see Four following me. We are probably around thirty feet up when I notice Four's ragged breathing, I don't ask about it at first but instead look out to see if I can find the flag.

"We need to get higher", I tell him. I hear a small whimper come from him. "You're afraid of heights", I ask, I thought that Four was pretty much fearless but apparently not.

"How are you not afraid, Tris", he asks almost pleadingly.

"I'm just not", I state blandly.

"Are you even human, Tris".

"Yes I am, Four", I state, "well at least semi-human", I add in, under my breath as I continue climbing. We are probably fifty or so feet up when I look over and see their neon pink flag glowing by the pier. "Their flag is over by the pier", I say as I begin to climb down. Four is already halfway down the ladder when I say this. I chuckle but slowly follow. I step on a rung and it groans, I put my full weight on it and it clatters to the ground below. "Four", I yell. His eyes grow wide when he sees me.

Of course, I could jump down but I'd hurt myself a little bit, not to mention a human wouldn't survive a fall from fifty feet. The rung above my starts to groan too. I look back at Four who is quickly making his way down the ladder. He shouldn't be going away from me, he should be coming to me. "Four", I yell again. He goes to the control panel and tears the metal casing off. The groaning of the bar that I'm holding onto is getting worse. "Four, damn it help me", I yell. He messes with the wires and suddenly the ride turns on. I'm hallway down when the bar I'm on breaks. I bend my knees and get ready for the fall. I expect the hard concrete but I'm met with warm arms instead. "How'd you know that the ride would work", I ask breathlessly.

"I didn't", Four tells me, his eyes blazing. Way to save my life, Number Boy. I can feel the disapproval radiating off of him. He just wants to lecture me about how climbing abandoned Ferris Wheels is a bad idea. In retrospect it is but I am a wolfblood and I could survive that fall easy, I just wanted to keep up this whole human thing up.

"Let's go", I say as I hop out of his arms and begin to run to the pier. Four rolls his eyes at me but jogs behind me. He tells me that he's going in front of them and that I'm going behind. I run at a normal pace and duck behind some bushes when I smell Will. He comes into view searching the area around him. I shoot him in the back, my neon green paint splattering all over him. He whips around, still not looking at the ground.

I hop up into a tree and move deftly from branch to branch. I hear Zeke being shot in the distance. I move closer to the pier, making sure that Shauna doesn't hear me. They hung their flag in a tree and Shauna is guarding right below it, bad move. I grab the flag and shoot Shauna in the back. She looks up, her eyes speckled with black but I hide behind the branches so that she can't see me just yet. Four comes into the clearing, breathless and smiling a bit. I swing down from the tree and land with a backflip, holding the flag in my hand.

"You never cease to amaze me, Tris", Four says as he rolls eyes. It's like I don't amaze him but I know I do.

"Same here, Four", I reply, my voice heavy with sarcasm as I begin to walk back to the main area.

"Have you noticed that she doesn't have a scent", Shauna asks Four under her breath. Four makes an approving noise but doesn't say anything. Chris drives me home talking about fashion and things of the like for the entire drive.

Once I gent into the shower I scrub all the dirt and sweat off my body because who wants to feel gross when they go to bed. It's only now that I really notice how tired I am. I spend the rest of my shower barely awake, throwing on the first pair of clothes that I can find as soon as I get out and dry off. I flop onto my bed and snuggle under the covers, happy that I can finally take the weight off my feet.

 **So, this is Chapter 3. I know that it kind of sucks ass, it's more of a filler chapter. I got some sucky news, though. Since my dumbass thought it'd be a good idea to take all the fucking AP classes and become the president of pretty much every club my school offers, updates wont be as frequent. I want y'all to realize that I'm not giving up on this story, I promise that I'm not giving it up. Just instead of updating this shit every 10-14 days it'll be more like 3 weeks or whenever I have the time. I know that this is a shitty but I'm trying to work a way the hell ahead.**

 **Trying my best to avoid fucking dying from school this year,**

 **Defying Nature**


	4. Not flirting Tactical insulting

**_Previously:_** _"Let's go", I say as I hop out of his arms and begin to run to the pier. Four rolls his eyes at me but jogs behind me. He tells me that he's going in front of them and that I'm going behind. I run at a normal pace and duck behind some bushes when I smell Will. He comes into view searching the area around him. I shoot him in the back, my neon green paint splattering all over him. He whips around, still not looking at the ground._

I hop up into a tree and move deftly from branch to branch. I hear Zeke being shot in the distance. I move closer to the pier, making sure that Shauna doesn't hear me. They hung their flag in a tree and Shauna is guarding right below it, bad move. I grab the flag and shoot Shauna in the back. She looks up, her eyes speckled with black but I hide behind the branches so that she can't see me just yet. Four comes into the clearing, breathless and smiling a bit. I swing down from the tree and land with a backflip, holding the flag in my hand.

"You never cease to amaze me, Tris", Four says as he rolls eyes. It's like I don't amaze him but I know I do.

"Same here, Four", I reply, my voice heavy with sarcasm as I begin to walk back to the main area.

 _"Have you noticed that she doesn't have a scent", Shauna asks Four under her breath. Four makes an approving noise but doesn't say anything. Chris drives me home talking about fashion and things of the like for the entire drive._

 ** _Monday morning:_**

My alarm wakes me up from my dreamless but much needed sleep. Bud said that I couldn't come back to the gym unless it was to fix all the equipment that I broke. Punching bags aren't as easy to fix as they look, it'll take me at least a week to get them back into useable shape.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to school today", I say out loud into the empty and dark room. Tori bursts in my room, a cheery expression on her face. I rub my eyes, groaning in the process.

"Oh, princess, I mean Tris, you need to get up for school", she tells me.

"What if I just didn't go to school, like ever again. I have officially realized that High School Musical has lied to me, I have not had one musical number and I've been at school for almost a month", I inform her.

"Well, seeing as you are not Gabriella or Sharpay, I don't suspect that it will ever be like high school musical. Sorry, Tris", she says with fake sympathy. I roll over pounding my arms and kicking my legs into the mattress, pushing my blankets off in the process. "Keep going Tris, this will make a great YouTube video", Tori tells me. I freeze as I look up at her, holding her phone at me.

"You wouldn't", I say in a deathly quiet voice. I remember my bedhead, tired eyes, unbrushed teeth, and crumpled t-shirt along with some really old and really big Soffe shorts. I get up to see Tori rewatching my temper tantrum on her phone. I look at Tori who runs downstairs before I can catch her. I'm still really sleepy. I run after her, trying to follow her scent but her, Bud's, and my scents cover this place. I search for her up and down. I look in the bathrooms, even in her room where Bud is messily sleeping, how she deals with him, I have no idea. I see a streak of black hair from behind the couch. I jump over and pounce on her, both of us laughing.

"Delete it, delete it", I say while laughing. Tori has a mischievous look in her eyes, she starts to tickle me, I am very ticklish. I laugh and am rolling away from her hands but she always catches up with me. I run around, away from Tori. I let out a giggly scream before running outside. Tori chases me in circles around the trees in the backyard. I run back inside and hide behind the couch. I peek over it to see where Tori is, she meets my eye with hers. I duck back down, trying to move before she catches me. She hops onto my back, tickling my sides. I flip her over, her landing on her back.

"Your school starts in ten minutes", Bud calls from down the hall. I look at the time before jumping up, Tori is already dressed but I'm still in my pajamas. I run to my room to change. I put on some black high waisted skinny jeans and a random black shirt. I brush my teeth and my hair. I run downstairs where Bud is holding my lunch out for me. I shove it in my bag, grabbing my leather jacket and french braiding my hair. I run at an inhuman speed. I can hear the warning bell from school, I still have like five minutes until I get to school. I run even faster, the warning bell goes off two minutes before class starts. I see the familiar trees of the courtyard, I slow down just a little bit. I slow down to a humanly speed when I enter the school. I rip the door open to Lassiter's room, stepping inside just as the bell rings. I fist pump, forgetting the other twenty three people in the room. I look up and see that it everyone is staring at me in silence. I cough awkwardly. I bite my lip out of habit, Caleb always said that it was a look I did when I was uncomfortable. You can hear a pin drop, even to my ears. I look down blushing before quickly doing a walk-run to my seat. Soon conversation fills the room. Uriah has a handful of Blow Pops in his hand, I take a cherry one, ignoring his complaining. I open it and begin sucking on it, I love Blow Pops. Only one candy shop in Romania sells Blow Pops, I swear I must've sold them out of cherry Blow Pops multiple times

"That's a nice shirt", Chris says sarcastically. I look down, it says 'Sarc: my second favorite -asm' in white block letter. I choke on my spit as I read it. Just my luck.

"Seriously, it's a nice shirt", Uriah adds, chuckling.

"Hey, I was in a war this morning. I had like ten minutes to get ready and run here", I defend, my voice muffled by my Blow Pop. I take it out of my mouth so that I can speak clearly, I look up and notice that all of the guys in the class are staring at me. "Why are they all staring at me", I ask the group, my Blow Pop halfway to my mouth.

"Lollipops are one of the most sexual candies. Not only are you extremely hot and available but you basically gave them all boners by eating that lollipop", Chris tells me.

"Not to mention that you'll taste like cherries", Four whispers in my ear, making me shiver. I look at him, not breaking eye contact I put the Blow Pop in my mouth. I raise my eyebrows, challenging him to say another sexual comment. He doesn't stop staring so I don't either. Soon the candy part is gone and we are still continuing our staring contest. I start to chew the gum in the lollipop, taking the stick out of my mouth. I begin to form a bubble, it grows and grows, it pops loudly, causing the whole class to look at us. I see Four's eyes close and look away.

"I win", I whisper with a smirk. Four looks surprised but doesn't say anything.

"So while you to sexicans we're having mental sex. We were talking about our beginning of school party. I told Tris about it last week", Zeke says. I nod, remembering that day. I grab the remaining cherry Blow Pops from Uriah's hand and stuff them into my bag. Uriah tries to grab them but he is too slow. I feel wind on my midriff as I stretch, I immediately stop stretching and zip my jacket up, I really would like to keep my scars private. How old is this shirt? Wait, I remember, it was from a wet t-shirt contest. I didn't get to participate in it because my guards found me before I could do it but guards aren't exactly graceful so on the way of them dragging me out, they accidentally poured water on me. I got the last laugh and a cool shirt from it.

"Where did you get the shirt from", Shauna asks, her eyebrows raised.

"Do you really wanna know", I fire back, I don't know if she wants to find out that her little bunny Tris was in a wet t-shirt contest.

"Try me", Shauna retorts. I lean back my eyebrows raised.

"Just remember you wanted to know", I warn, "I was in a wet t-shirt contest", I tell her. A horrified look crosses her face, I look to the rest of the class to see the all of the guys in the class with their mouths open.

"My little adorable bunny Tris was in a wet t-shirt contest", she exclaims loudly. I blow another bubble as I act like I feel, which is indifferent. Lassie looks up when Shauna screams. Lassie grins at me, he was there, he convinced me to do it. I was bored with life at that point in time. He suggested that I do something daring and reckless. She pretends to faint, laying dramatically on the table.

"What, I was bored and it looked like fun", I tell them.

"Is that what you do when your bored because I can talk to you about physics all day if you'll get bored for me", a random guy in the class says. I gesture for him to come to me with my pointer finger. He skips over to me. I pull him down by his shirt collar.

"I will never get bored for or with you", I whisper in his ear, almost inaudibly. I smile as I move away. I grab his hand as if I like him or something. He smiles, looking excited, unharmed by my previous statement. In a millisecond I flip him onto his back, not moving from my seat. He coughs, trying to breathe, I guess I knocked the wind out of him. I kick him in the back of the knee, causing him to stumble on the way back to his seat.

"Damn", I hear Four mutter. I give a cheeky smile before blowing another bubble. The bell for first period rings, most of the class leaves minus Marlene, Uriah, and Chris.

"What happened to our innocent, little Trissy, when did this sex monster come in", Uriah asks earning a slap from Marlene.

"It must be the lollipop", I answer with a smile.

"Remind me to tell Uriah to bring lollipops more often. I like this Tris the sex monster. She's fun", Chris says. I roll my eyes, ignoring them.

"Okay class, today we will be writing short stories. It can be a personal narrative, fictional, heck it can even be a poem but it must be at least two pages. Two pages of normal sized handwriting and Miss Prior will you come see me", Lassie announces, the whole class goes 'oooooh' when he calls for me. I huff as I get up and walk to his desk. He motions for me to sit down. I sit in the chair next to his desk.

"What's up", I ask putting my elbows on the desk, pretending to be paying rapt attention.

"What was up with you and Mr. Tall, Dark, and Brooding", he asks, his eyebrows raising slightly.

"Nothing is going on with him", I say, "he's just a guy who thought he could win a staring contest". Lassie rolls his eyes.

"Voi doi sunt complet colegii(you two are totally mates)", Lassie tells me smirking. I roll my eyes. Lassie and his unreasonable amount of hope for this world.

"În ziua în care suntem colegi, este ziua în care porcii zbura(the day that we're mates, is that day that pigs fly)", I tell him as I get out of the seat. I grab my book out of my bag and put my feet on the desk. I feel someone touch my feet, I look up to see the same guy that I flipped earlier.

"Are you not into guys", he asks me like it's the only reason I wouldn't be interested in him.

"No, I am, I'm just not into you", I tell him as I narrow my eyes, keeping my feet on the desk.

"Well I am pretty handsome, I don't know why you wouldn't be into me", he says. Oh, he's a fuckboy, just what I wanted to deal with this morning. Hallelujah.

"Well, maybe I'm just not into you because a) you're a filthy, self centered swine who makes me lose faith in humanity and b) I might have a boyfriend back home", I fire back, completely lying about the boyfriend thing.

"Prove it", he states and some of the other guys in the class say it too. I'm glad to see that these aren't misogynistic assholes that don't know the meaning of 'fuck off' I set down my book dramatically and take my feet of the desk. Grabbing my bag I pull out my phone and scroll to find a picture of me and Robert, Susan's brother. Some little pups at my brother's bonding ceremony dared us to kiss, we did the dare, it was just a peck on the cheek but someone caught it on camera. So if any perv tries to hit on me I show them this, thankfully the guys buy it and walk back to their seats, looking discouraged.

"You have a boyfriend", Marlene asks surprised. I gesture for them to huddle up.

"I don't have a boyfriend, he's my brother-in-law, some little kids dared us to kiss at my brother's wedding and I guess someone caught it on camera", I tell them. They seem to understand why I do it so I really don't care.

I walk into Nature Science, Zeke has stopped walking with me, most likely to make out with Shauna. I envy them sometimes, they have found their perfect match, their other half. Yes, I know that I could find my mate at any time but there is that small seed of envy planted inside me whenever I see them so happy. I shake my head, trying to rid myself of these selfish thoughts. It was Luna who brought them together in the first place, there must be a reason that they found each other so early.

I walk in, seeing a power point on the board dealing with small mammals in the forests. I smile and sit down across from Zeke who always seems to be in class before me. Shauna must have this first period. I take my book out, I'm already three fourths of the way though, maybe I'll read The Secret Life of CeeCee Wilkes next but I'll need to find another copy. You go, Norah. David, you suck, who gives their flipping child away, I think to myself, my opinions of the book characters going into my inner monologue. My book is suddenly taken from me, I look up to see the towering shadow of Four.

"What the heck, give it back", I tell him.

"You gotta take it from me", he replies, fully aware how much height he has on me.

"You saw firsthand what I did to Peter. Do you really think it's in your best interest to taunt me", I fire back. He leans down so that he's right next to my ear.

"I don't think that you would hurt me. You wouldn't ruin my pretty face", he whispers causing me to shiver. I shake my head, trying to go back to be annoyed by him.

"I don't see any pretty face around here", I say standing on my tip toes but my forehead only comes so close to his face. He moves my book even higher up, I'd have to stand on the table to get it back now, that is if I wasn't going to hurt him. I kick him in the back of his knee, making him fall to the ground. I put my knee on his throat, meaning that I could cut off his air supply. "I win, again", I tell him as I grab my book from his hands and gently crawl off of him. I huff and sit down, Will and Zeke across from me.

"Okay class, today we will actually be doing a project", she waits while the whole class groans, "While I am a teacher I realize that your other teachers give you a crap ton of homework so you will have two months to complete this project. I will assign you an animal, a mammal, find as many things out about it as you can. At the end of two months you will teach the class about it", the teacher tells us. She hands us a picture of a wolf and I give a small smile, I have this in the bag. Four is impassive like always, Zeke is eager like always, and Will has that analytical look in his eyes like always

"So, Tris that party is this weekend, you're coming", Zeke tells me.

"Wow, it's like I don't even have a choice", I state sarcastically. Zeke rolls his eyes at me. I just begin to read my book again. I probably won't actually start even thinking about this project until the day before it's due.

"Hey Tris, can we come over to your house after school to work on the project", Will asks. I raise an eyebrow, why would they want to do it that they the project was assigned. "We like to finish things early so that we don't have to worry about them later", Will explains. I give them my address on a slip of paper, handing it to Will just as the bell rings even though he doesn't really need it. I rush off to math, eager to get to lunch. I slide into my seat, I literally have no motivation to get through the day. The bell rings but the teacher isn't in the class. We wait for fifteen minutes but she still hasn't arrived.

"Can we just leave, it's not like she's going to get here anytime soon and I'm freaking hungry", I ask the group.

"No, we can't, the teacher does this at least once a month but we can't leave, the school counts it as skipping school and then you get a fine or a couple days detention", Chris tells me while she inspects her nails. I groan because I really don't want to be here, I'm tired, hungry, and tired, did I mention tired. I pull out my book, I have nothing better to do. The bell finally rings, thank Luna. I walk to lunch with Chris, Uriah babbling on about the party this weekend. I grab my lunch eagerly, all two pounds of it.

"Hallelujah", I mutter, I'm so hungry, a horse wouldn't be able to fill my stomach. Oh my Luna, Bud gave me some Devil's Creation. I can feel my mouth begin to water. I pop one in my mouth, restraining myself from groaning.

"What's up", Four asks lightly as he plops down. He takes half of one of my sandwiches. I give him a sideways look. "You have like three sandwiches, I don't think that me taking half of one will kill you", he defends. I pass him the other half of the sandwich he took. "Did the heartless sex monster actually just give me a sandwich", he asks in mock surprise using the nickname that Chris gave me.

"Yes, you contaminated my sandwich and why am I called the sex monster. It was really number boy over here who started the mental sex", I poll the group.

"You do realize what your shirt says, little bunny", Shauna says, apparently my new nickname with her is 'little bunny'.

"What the hell, this shirt is like two years old", I tell them. Shauna buries her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"You were in a wet t-shirt contest when you were fifteen", Shauna asks surprised.

"I was actually fourteen", I clarify, the whole gang looks surprised, Four laughs and begins choke on his sandwich. "You okay, Four", I ask sarcastically.

"Yeah, just you know choking on a sandwich", he answers sarcastically.

"That's not the only thing you choke on", I mutter in annoyance. Four stops eating and stares at me, speechless, while Zeke laughs, his head laying on the table as he bangs his fist on it. I give a sarcastic smile to Four.

"Fuck you", he tells me. He realizes his mistake moments after he says it.

"Maybe later, I'm kind of eating my lunch right now", I say. The rest of gang looks astounded that I actually just said that. I don't know why, I'm not completely innocent. The bell rings signaling to go to science. I blasted by a wave of coldness, emotionally and physically. I set my bag under my desk. Four slides into the seat next to me. "Why", I mutter to myself, why of all the empty seats in this class, he would choose the one next to me.

"Because, smutty bunny, there are a lot of guys who now want to get in your pants and I'm protecting you from them. You should be thanking me", he says. What the hell, smutty bunny, that's like the worst nickname ever.

"I'll let you stay here and not kick your ass under one condition", I begin, "you will never call me smutty bunny ever again".

"Damn, okay no more smutty bunny", he mutters. I realize how close we are.

"No PDA, you two. I will not hesitate to send you to the principal's office", the teacher yells, what is this teacher's name, I seriously have not cared enough to learn it.

"Damn, who let you have a braid, that thing hurts like hell when it hits someone", Four mutters. Did I hit him with the braid? He totally deserved it.

"I guess it was made for people like you", I mumble.

"If it was made for people like me I can tell you it wouldn't hurt", he says. I sigh at his annoyingness. The teacher begins class and I try to take my mind off of Four's annoyingness. The bell finally rings, thank Luna, all we did in class was take notes and they weren't over an interesting topic, they were over chemical changes, it's not like we learned that in eighth grade or anything.

"Thank God", I hear Four mumble as we walk out of the class, we both have gym next.

"I know right, I felt like I was going to die of boredom", I agree, for the first time.

"I was literally pinching myself, trying to stay awake", he says, as I laugh and he soon joins in.

"Holy shit, what did I just see, Four and Tris actually getting along, are you two on drugs", Zeke asks as he comes to walk with us, the whole crowded hallway looking at us because Zeke started talking about drugs.

"No, we are just laughing over the fact that Ms. Matthews' class makes us want to shoot ourselves in the foot", Four tells Zeke, while I just roll my eyes at him. I walk into the girl's locker room and throw on my gym clothes. Coach says that we can just run or walk the track today, I will obviously run. I run at a slow and even pace, well slow for me. Chris stops me as I pass them for the sixth time.

"What's up", I ask as I slow down.

"You totally like Four", Chris squeals.

"Huh, uh, no I don't. Why does everyone keep saying that, we don't like each other, we are barely even friends", I tell them before I begin to run again. Sure, Four's cute and who am I kidding, he's drop dead gorgeous but he is a dick. Maybe if he wasn't such an ass I might like him as a person.

Coach calls us in to change back into our regular clothes. I always change in the bathroom, my scars are really the only reason, I'm really self conscious about them. Lucas made me feel useless, undesired, and overall like I was worthless. People have assured me that I am none of those things but subconsciously I can feel myself not believe them. I want to believe their kind, helpful words but my scars, my constant reminder, is what makes me feel the worst. Knowing that he, Lucas, forever got to make me feel the ways I do scares me more than I can imagine. I shake my head and push my braid to my back.

Zipping my jacket up, I walk to art alone. I'm not a loner but I do need some time to think. Not to mention, I'm on edge, nothing even remotely bad has happened and in my life that's highly unusual. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 **I am so fucking sorry y'all. This took way, way, way longer than I had originally expected. I've been trying to keep up with the updates and I've already fallen like two weeks behind from when I wanted to update but school beckons. I'm trying to do a lot on the weekends but every fucking extra curricular has decided that I need to be there at every fucking moment possible. BUT, I finally finished this damn chapter. It's more of a filler chapter and I know it sucks but it is kind of a fun chapter. This has to be the longest fucking A/N that I've wrote because I'm a classy lil shit like that.**

 **Trying my best to not deliberately stand in front of that big yellow school bus and have it run me over,**

 **Defying Nature**


	5. Hey, I have feelings too

**_Previously:_** _Zipping my jacket up, I walk to art alone. I'm not a loner but I do need some time to think. Not to mention, I'm on edge, nothing even remotely bad has happened and in my life that's highly unusual. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop._

I get to art before anyone else, Tori sits at her desk with a worried expression.

"What's wrong, Tori", I ask.

"Fernando is in the hospital again, you need to FaceTime him after school", she tells me, there that other shoe is, dropping into my life. Fernando is a troubled pup, well he's actually twenty three but he's still troubled. He was into some bad things when we found him. My pack finds abandon pups, we raise them until they're sixteen and then let's them choose if they want to stay or leave. In the past twenty years we have not had one person leave the pack. Everyone has a regular job but it's within the pack. Like a teacher, you teach the pups like a regular teacher or a chef, you cook meals for the whole pack. We also have artists and they can sell their work or just hang works of art around the castle. We have quite a few wolfbloods living in the castle with us, some live in Romania as well. Since my family rules Romania it's sort of a safe haven for wolfbloods and other mythical creatures.

I sit down and take my sketchbook out. I draw a darker version of the Abnegation symbol.. Like I said I draw my feelings, this is my way of saying that I'm frustrated. The rest of the gang soon comes in. I don't really notice until I smell Four, he is sitting right next to me. I look up and notice that they are all looking at me. Why are they all looking at me, I look behind me thinking that there is something behind me. I turn back to them confused.

"Well, are we", Will asks. I think back, trying to remember if they asked me anything but I come up dry.

"Are we what", I ask, what are they talking about.

"Are we coming over to your house after school", Will clarifies, looking a little concerned. He has that look that kind of reminds me of Caleb when I couldn't phase back or when I'd be covered in burns from the Silver room.

"Huh, oh yeah, you guys can come over. The girls can come too, if they want", I tell them, I don't think that the girls want their mates at a girl's house all alone. They may not be as in touch with their wolf as I am but I guess you can say that I was raised this way. Mates are supposed to be together always, and while they aren't bonded they're still bound to each other. The bell rings, pulling me out of my thoughts. I still have Art Helper here with Four. What a joy. The rest of the gang, minus Four, gets up and begins to walk out of the class. Chris tells me that they'll swing by after class to hash everything out. Whatever 'hashing out' means.

Tori says that she doesn't have anything for us to do, so we can just work on school work or just chill out. Tori just sits at her desk and grades papers for a good while before saying that she has to go to another teacher's room for the rest of the period. Technically, I could leave now but Four still has to stay since he's driving a majority of the gang home, so I decide to not let him go bored for the last forty minutes of the period. I'm sitting on a table in the empty classroom, swinging my legs back and forth as I work on math homework, when my phone dings with a text.

 _ **Mum:Hei soare, acestea sunt imagini de unele dreses am văzut în timp ce am fost la o amenajare pentru minge. Dacă aveți un anumit text ideea sau stil mi o poza sau ceva. Te iubesc, mama.**_ (Hey Sunshine, these are pictures of some dresses I saw while I was at a fitting for the ball. If you have a certain idea or style text me a picture. Love you, Mum)

I groan as I see the text and even more so when I see the dresses she took pictures of. They all look atrocious, who wears beige to a ball anyway. She won't let me get out of it, no matter how much I try to plead my case. Four gives me a curious look as I flop, gently this time because I learned my lesson from our granite counter, back onto the table.

"What's wrong", he asks me as he comes over to the table where I'm currently sprawled out on. I raise an eyebrow. He pulls me to the edge of the table, placing his hands on either side of me. I chuckle a bit before slowly trailing off as I realize how complex those blue eyes really are. I'm not sure how long we stay like that. The bell startles us both, making us realize how close we really are, almost kissing distance. We jump away from each other, not talking, before walking as quickly as we can out of the room. If my eyes are working correctly then it means that Four, the 'intimidating' and brooding Four, is actually blushing. If you take away the assholiness he'd actually be so fucking adorable right now. I feel my eyes widen at this thought. I did not just think that. I'm hallucinating. We meet up with the rest of the gang in the hallway and for some reason all the thoughts about Fernando come rushing back.

"So what time should we come over", Shauna asks me, slinging an arm around my shoulders. I tense up for a moment, purely out of instinct, before relaxing.

"Can you guys come over around three thirty", I ask as I walk down the steps of the school.

"Sure", they all say in unison, freaky. They all give each other weird looks when this happens. I would too if me and seven other people said the same thing at the same time to the same person.

"Okay, see you then", I tell them as I walk down the path to my house. I waste no time looking at the scenery or thinking about life, I run straight home. I begin to make dinner for me, Tori, and Bud. It's just a beef stew with vegetables. The meat and vegetables are already chopped so I just throw it in the slow cooker along with some chicken broth. The gang might want some snacks. I just chop some fruit and place it on a plate as I angrily FaceTime Fernando over and over again waiting for him to pick up. He finally answers, he looks pale, his skin sagging, hooked up to IVs, the dark circles under his eyes standing out like fresh bruises. I need to be sweet and sour, I tell myself. I rub my face with my hands, letting Fernando soak in the silence.

"First off", I begin in a quiet voice. "What in all of Luna's name are you doing", I scream, causing him to flinch.

"I'm sorry, Princess", he tells me as he bares his neck in submission but he doesn't sound a bit sorry.

"You sure as hell don't sound sorry, Fernando", I state loudly. I'm not really acing this whole sweet and sour thing.

"Lauren told me that they were caffeine pills, they help with withdrawal and I ran out. I didn't know it was ecstasy", he cries, tears slowly falling down his hollow cheeks. I soften my gaze which I am sure is yellow now. I can't stand to see him like this, so broken and frail, two things I never associated with him.

"Fernando, why would you do that, you already know she's on thin ice", I asks wearily. When I get back for the Winter Ball Lauren is going to be severely punished. I knew that she had a stick up her ass but I didn't know that she was that much of an asshole.

"Yes, Princess but it was getting really bad", he tells me. Nando had been doing so well, he was taking classes at the community college and he was just doing so well.

"Okay, talk to Susan about it. But if I find out that you're lying I swear to Luna that I will kick your ass so hard-", Fernando cuts me off, looking a little offended.

"Princess, I know what will happen. Please come home soon, we miss you, everyone does. I am sorry for cutting you off", he tells me.

"I will come home soon, Nando", I assure him, using his nickname.

"Thank you, Princess", he bares his neck in submission. I give a small smile that goes away as soon as I see his eyes dull and his body start to spasm.

"Nando, Nando, are you alright. Come on talk to me, Nando", I ask desperately. I hear the bustle of nurses running into his room and the screen turns black. I scream in anger or desperation, I can't really tell which one, as I throw the kitchen knife into the wall. He's gone through seizures before when he went through withdrawals but he was strong then, he was the tan, black haired, wide grinning wolfblood. I fall back on the couch, my head in my hands, collasping into myself. A couple tears escape my eyes, most likely making me red eyed and sniffly. I wipe the tears out from under my eyes.

"Are you okay, Tris", Four asks softly from behind me. How did he get here? I don't think I'm capable of words right now. I run my hands through my hair before shaking my head. "Do you want to talk about it", Four asks as he walks over, kneeling on the floor in front of me. It probably would help, if I told someone and I trust him, somehow.

"My cousin Fernando...he's an addict", I pause trying to not cry. "He was trying to get out of it, he was almost there but", I stop as I hold my cries inside,"but one of his friends gave him ecstasy and his withdrawals got worse".

"I'm sorry, Tris...Do you...want a hug", he asks awkwardly. I look up at him, teary eyed and one eyebrow raised. "I'm not really good with this type of thing", he explains. "But do you want a hug", he asks, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You're an idiot", I state.

"But am I an idiot that's hugging you or am I an idiot that's standing by you awkwardly", he asks with a smile. I give a small smile and hold my arms out. I just kind of let myself break in two for just a little bit as I lean into him. He wraps his arms around me, my Luna, he's warm and hard but soft at the same time, I don't want to let go of him. "I don't want to ruin the moment but am I good hugger", he asks in a husky voice. I want to melt as he says this, damn his voice is hot.

"Yeah, you should do it more often", I tell him with a grin. I can see him smile out of the corner of my eye, he rubs my back soothingly, his grin never fading. I let go of him, rubbing my eyes with the heel of my hands. I take a deep breath and put an impassive face on. "Does it look like I've been crying", I ask Four. He lowers down to my level. He musses my hair and wipes away the stray tears under my eyes, his hands leaving sparks in their wake. I shiver as I try to forget the sparks.

"You look like a bed of nails", he tells me. I pat down my hair as I glare at him. The rest of the gang soon comes in, actually knocking, I'll have to remember to get Four back for that. I grab the fruit that I cut up earlier.

"You guys want some", I ask sweetly, my Luna feel like a mum.

"Did the badass Tris just offer us fruit. When did the mom come in", Uriah exclaims as he grabs some.

"Maybe I poisoned it and that's why I'm giving it to you", I tell him with a fake amount of sweetness. Uriah's mouth stops chewing the fruit that he just took. I set the fruit platter down and go to grab the knife that I threw in the wall. The gang looks shocked. I find a picture and shove a nail into the wall above the knife hole. I hang the picture over the hole, it actually looks pretty good. I clean the drywall off of the knife before putting it beside the sink.

"Am I still the mum", I ask as I lean over the countertop. They all shake their heads 'no' besides Four. He just looks impassive as always, different from the guy who was hugging me a few minutes ago. We start to work on the project and then something happened. I'm being carried around by Uriah who is being chased by Four while Zeke and Shauna are play wrestling and Chris, and Marlene are painting their nails on the couch, Will is just sitting back casually flipping through a magazine. I am laughing at Uriah who is running from Four who looks ready to tackle him but then I realize that I'm thrown over Uriah's shoulder. If Four tackles Uriah, I'll end up going down with them. I hear the door open, a shocked Tori and Bud stand in the doorway.

"What the hell, Tris", Tori screams, causing me to wince. Uriah, Four, Zeke, and Shauna stop moving and look at them like deer in headlights. Uriah drops me not so gracefully on the floor, leaving me to pull myself up off the floor.

"Tris, did you make dinner", Bud asks completely ignoring the fact that I was just dropped on the floor while Tori curtsies almost invisibly.

"Yes", I say from the floor behind Uriah who doesn't look the least bit sorry about dropping me.

"Oh, could you come here, sweetie", Tori asks in an overly sweet voice. I groan as I come down off of Uriah, I'm going to get it. I walk into the kitchen, taking my sweet time. "Listen, Tris, normally I wouldn't punish you for this", she starts.

"So don't", I cut her off, she gives me a stern look before continuing.

"But you mother told me to treat you like a regular teenager and that means getting in trouble for this. I also kind of want to yell at you just to see what it's like", she tells me.

"Go ahead, I'll look more like a regular teenager", I say as I plug my ears.

"Listen young lady, who told you that it was okay to do this. I said yes to a few people coming over and working on a project but not a bunch of people coming over and playing around like wild animals. And what the hell is with that picture in the middle of the wall", she almost yells. Her tone is stern but her eyes are laughing and kind. I nod, my smile bursting. I shuffle into the living room, looking down so that they can't see my smile.

"Sorry guys, you gotta go", I mumble, trying to sound like I just got in trouble. Four rolls his eyes at me while Marlene gives me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble, little bunny", Shauna says as she gathers her stuff up. I shrug as I open the door.

"You're still coming to the party on Saturday. You don't get a choice. I don't care if you have to sneak out, you're coming", Zeke tells me as he walks out the door. I roll my eyes at their insistence, the cold air seeping in.

"See you at the gym tomorrow", Four asks, the last one left in the house.

"Yeah, I'll be there", I tell him, lightly kicking him in the back of the knee as he walks out the door. He ruffles my hair as he regains his balance, causing me to scowl at him. He smirks as he shuts the door, leaving me alone with Bud and Tori. I walk into the kitchen where Bud and Tori and intensely kissing. I do not want to see that. I hold back a gag as I bolt up the stairs, actually working on homework in order to get away from their kissing. I forcefully sit back, happy to be finished with homework but now bored because I have nothing better to do. I don't want to go on the internet because I'll get sucked in and not come out of my room for hours. Maybe Tori will be done making out with Bud, it is almost time for dinner. I lay on the edge of my bed trying to think of something to do. I close my eyes, rubbing them, entertaining myself by the lights and swirls that happen. Someone throws a pebble at my window, one after another. I fall off my bed in surprise, opening the window as I get up off the floor.

"Tris", Four whisper-yells from my backyard.

"What are you doing here", I ask in surprise.

"Come on", Four tells me as he gestures for me to come down. Why not, I'll probably have fun. I quietly climb down, careful not to rustle the leaves on the trellis too much. Four gives me a smile as I hop off the last few feet of the trellis. He pulls me into a hug, I'm not gonna lie, I enjoy this. He pulls a leaf out of my hair with a small smirk. I laugh for some reason, I just felt compelled to. Four laughs along, the both of us shutting up when a light in my house turns on. He gives me a content look, grabbing my hand and beginning to run.

"Where are we going", I ask as we slow to a stop at the entrance to my street.

"Where do you want to go", he asks, his hand laying on my hip.

"What", I ask in surprise.

"Anywhere, we can go anywhere. I'll be happy as long as I'm with you", he tells me as he pulls me close. I look up at him confused. He looks back at me with warm and inviting eyes, ones that make me want to melt. He lays his hand gently on my cheek, his thumb lightly brushing over my cheekbone. His lips get closer to mine, my arm sliding around his neck.

"Tris", Tori yells, causing me to land with a hard thump on the floor. I groggily sit up, rubbing my head where it hit the floor. "Dinner is ready", Tori tells me as she walks out of my room. Was I dreaming? I must've been dreaming. I look out my window, there is no trellis leading from the yard to my window, no marks in the glass from someone throwing pebbles at it. It was a dream, a nightmare really. In no universe would Four and I ever be like that. But what if that's what I want. Wait, what am I thinking. I don't want that. 'But what if I do', a small voice in the back of my head says. It was just a dream, my brain firing random neural signals. I just have hung out with Four the most and I workout with him. 'If you don't want him why are you sad that the dream is over', the voice whispers. I'm not sad that it's over, I'm glad. I don't want a relationship with him. 'Yes, you do. You really want him', the stupid voice from the back of my head says. I shake my head, trying to get rid of these weird thoughts. It was a dream, just a dream. I get up and slowly make my way downstairs, the smell of beef stew floating around the house. I sit down at the table, Tori already put plates full of food out.

"So, Tris. We've decided your punishment", Bud tells me in between mouthfulls of food. I look up at him with a quizzical look in my eyes.

"What punishment", I ask confused.

"You didn't even ask us if it was okay to bring people over. I'd say that's punishment worthy", Tori tells me. I grumble at how unfair they're being. It was only a few people and they're wolfbloods, not to mention, they like me for me, not for my power.

"As you may know, I'm hiring people to work at the gym. I've noticed that you probably won't have time to teach a class when school gets really busy. Your punishment is interviewing the applicants for the job. I want only the best and you have to narrow the forty applicants down to five people who will work the best in the gym and will not give my gym a bad name", Bud tells me. Is he seriously 'firing' me from giving me class? I love working at the gym and I'm the equivalent of five of those stupid humans. "I'm not saying that I don't want you to be at the gym. I just realize that now that you have actually friends, you'll want to hangout with them instead working", he says. Oh, so now that I ACTUALLY have friends, he has no remorse in just dropping me from my position. I know that I am not entirely social around the castle but I have friends. I have Fernando, Amar, and...and...and no one else. Oh, Luna, I really don't have a lot of friends back home.

"I'm not really hungry", I say quietly as I quickly stand up, throwing my leftovers in an empty tupperware.

"Listen to me, young lady. You don't have a choice about the interviews. I don't give a damn about the fact that you've got a ton of friends and are suddenly popular, the interviews are your punishment. You don't get a choice", Bud yells at me as I stomp up the stairs.

"I got it, it's not like I'm used to not having a choice or anything", I yell back.

"Tris, I didn't mean it like that", Bud tells me with a soft voice as he walks to the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course you did. I know that you think I'm some clueless little princess but I'm not. I get how my life is going to play out", I inform him with a venomous voice.

"Tris, you know I didn't mean it like that", Bud tries to assure me. I roll my eyes at him angrily.

"Yeah", I say even though I'm giving him complete bullshit. I quickly walk to my room, loudly slamming the door and locking it before anyone could try and get in. Why do they think that I'm okay with being pushed around all the time. I have feelings too. I want to live like every other teenager, I don't want to be treated like a fucking princess everywhere I go. The reason I was so excited to live with Bud and Tori was because they didn't treat me like a fucking idol, they treated me like a regular kid. And not to mention Bud just shoved the fact that I'm practically friendless at home in my face. I was just having fun, just being a teenager. Why did they go all batshit crazy over me having some friends over. I would've thought they'd be happy, especially since I'm a friendless freak at home. I need to rant to someone. I can't call the gang, I'd have to explain my whole situation to them and I can't do that right now. I grab my phone, aggressively dialing Lassie's number. He picks up on the third ring.

"Yello", he answers in a goofy voice that puts a reluctant smile on my face.

"Hey Lass, can we talk", I ask as I slip on my shoes.

"What do you think we're doing right now, my sister from another mister", he tells me with a corny voice.

"I just got in a fight with Bud. I kinda want to get away from here", I admit as I grab my jacket.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sis. Yeah we can meet up. How about that park over on Blue Valley Way", he offers.

"See ya in about ten minutes", I say as I open my window.

"Ten minutes, sis", he tells me. I weakly smile as I jump out the window. To most, jumping out of a second story window would be possibly deadly but to wolfbloods jumping is a second nature. I stuff my phone in my pocket as I climb over the fence, landing on the ground almost inaudibly. I zip my jacket up as I begin to make my way to the park. I'm really pissed off at Bud. I know that I probably shouldn't have invited the gang over without telling anyone but they're my friends. It's not like I had a party. I even made dinner, I'm a good kid. They just don't understand what it's like to constantly worry that people only like you because of your status. The gang actually likes me for me, they don't like me because I'm a princess. I look around and notice how wet the ground is. When did it rain? At least, the dark sky and the damp ground fit my mood. I finally find the park, sitting on an empty bench. I burry my face in my hands, huffing loudly as I try to calm down.

"Hey, sis", Lassie says as he sits down next to me, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey", I repeat gloomily.

"Wow, you're really pissed off at them aren't you", he asks, comfortingly squeezing my shoulder. I huff before nodding. "You always get really quiet when you're pissed off", he says. I give him a sideways look. I lean my head on his shoulder, rubbing my face in embarrassment. I acted like every cliche teenage girl in every movie ever. "We can go get ice cream. You can rant to me over a pint of double chocolate chip cookie dough", he offers with a small grin on his face. I look at him, stifling a smile. He always knows what will make me feel better. "Come on, sis. Give me a smile, just a little one", he begs, pulling me up off the bench. I roll my eyes at him before giving a smile. "There you go", he tells me, his arm still slung over my shoulder. We walk to the nearest grocery store. It's practically a ghost town. We go to the ice cream section, each of us grabbing a pint of ice cream and a spoon. I'm about to pay for mine but Lassie swoops in, paying for the both of us before I have a chance to object. The park that we were at a couple minutes ago has completely transformed. There are fairy lights wrapped around the trees that I didn't notice before, the lamp posts in the park give off a warm glow that mixes perfectly with the fairy lights. We find one of those concrete tables that are used for chess games in the park and sit. Lassie looks at me, waiting for me to rant as he begins to eat his ice cream. I slowly begin to eat mine, thinking about how to start this rant.

"Okay, so I invited the gang over to work on a school project because it was a group project and they're my friends", I begin, Lassie listens intently as he eats his ice cream, "And I guess you could say we got a little rowdy but that's just how teenagers, not to mention, wolfbloods work, yeah. And it's not like I was doing anything bad. I mean, I fucking made dinner. But anyways, Tori and Bud come home and Tori really isn't pissed but she's more like 'your mum wants me to treat you like a regular kid', and I'm cool with this. I think that the worst thing they'll do is take away my electronics, you know', I tell him, getting into a rhythm, "So, I tell the gang to leave and then I go upstairs and finish all my fucking homework". I take a couple bites of ice cream, thoroughly enjoying the bits of cookie dough. "So, dinner comes along and I had fallen asleep, and I was like the perfect child. I was quiet and I finished all of my homework. But, anyways. I sit down for dinner and Bud is all like 'I'm kinda firing you from teaching you class at the gym because you won't want to be at the gym now that you ACTUALLY have friends", I almost scream the last part. Lassie looks at me with wide eyes.

"Wait, he said 'now that you ACTUALLY have friends'", Lassie asks in shock.

"Yeah he fucking said that. So I'm trying to not get offended but you wanna know what he makes my punishment. He is going to fucking make me interview my replacements", I tell him as I shovel some ice cream into my mouth.

"No he fucking isn't", Lassie asks in surprise.

"He is and I'm like really pissed off at him now because he's not only firing me, he's making me interview my replacements. So, I excuse myself from the table because my feelings are hurt right now. And, as I leave to go to my room he yells at me that I don't have a choice. You know how Mum and Tata are, we never get a choice with anything. So, I told him that I was used to it and then he tries to fucking apologize even though he just insulted me about how I'm a friendless freak back home", I tell Lassie.

"Sis, he probably didn't mean it like that", Lassie says in an understanding voice.

"Then why did he say it", I ask desperately, "Mum and Tata taught us to only say things we mean. If he didn't mean it, then why did he say it?" I try to hold my tears back. I know that some people think I have a heart of steel but what Bud said really hurt me.

"Mum and Tata are very wise. They have learned many lessons and teach them to us. They are different from everyone else", Lassie tells me.

"But hasn't Bud heard the rule 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it'", I ask as I try to blink back my tears.

"Awe, come here, sis", Lassie says, opening his arms. I walk to his side of the table, sniffling. "C'mere, little sis", Lassie coos in a warm tone. I sit down next to him, leaning on him, his arms encircling me in a tight hug.

"Lass, he really hurt my feelings", I tell him, my head tucked into his chest.

"I know, sis. I know", he softly says as he deftly kisses my forehead. To most people it would seem like a romantic gesture but our family is really close. Not like 'call the police, this is incest' close, more like 'our kids might as well have come out of the womb together in a group hug with how close they are'. Not that Lassie is bad looking or anything. To some I guess he'd be attractive, his caramel colored skin, his jet black hair, his bright green eyes that make him look just a slight bit closer to Caleb. But to me, he's Lassie, just Lassie. The boy who was my rescuer, then my best friend, then my adoptive brother. Lassie is the boy who I grew up with, who had voice cracks along with Caleb. The boy who got me to love football almost more than our Tata does.

"Can I stay at your place tonight", I ask, my voice muffled by his t-shirt.

"Yeah, Sis. Won't they freak out if you don't come home, though", he asks as he comfortingly rubs my back.

"My door is locked", I tell him as I sit up. "Wait, can I just get some clothes and stuff from the house and stay at yours for a little bit", I ask hoping he'll say 'yes'. I haven't gotten to spend much time with him and I miss my brother.

"That sounds like a lot of fun", he says, punching my shoulder. I smile and kiss his cheek, pulling him up off the seat. "And guess what", he asks.

"What", I ask as I throw the empty ice cream tub away.

"I got Fallout Four", he tells me.

"No, fucking way. You got Fallout Four. I thought that you had to be camped outside of Gamestop for days to even get it", I ask in awe. I have a thing for video games, me and Lassie would play them when there was nothing good to watch on TV.

"It's called pre-order bitch", he screams as he pretends to brush dust off his shoulder. I laugh as we being to walk back to the house.

"Just saying, I'm gonna make you my bitch when we play", I inform him with a smirk.

"Yeah, right. In your dreams, sis", he tells me as he slings an arm around my shoulder. I playfully roll my eyes at him. We quietly climb over my fence. He gives me a lift to my window. I grab my backpack and a small duffle bag. I shove a few days worth of clothes, my brush, and toiletries, along with my phone charger in my bag. Lassie is my brother and I love him but he does not have the proper shampoo and conditioner for my hair. I hop out the window, closing it as I fall, landing with a quiet thump on the grass. I hand my backpack to Lassie, jumping the fence as we stifle our laughter.

"So, how are you going to explain this to Mum and Tata", he asks, his arm slung haphazardly around my shoulder.

"If I play my cards right, they won't find out and if they do I'll put on my saddest face and tell them about how I missed my brother so much and wanted to have a video game sleepover like the good ole days", I tell him. He playfully rolls his eyes at me while I wear a shit eating grin.

"You're a dork", he says as we walk up the stairs to his place.

"But you love me", I tell him with a smile. He musses my hair before opening his door. He's got pizza boxes littered around the couch along with stacks of papers lying haphazardly on the table.

"Normally, I would apologize for being messy but if you can't tell I have no fucks to give", he says in a wistful voice as he kicks off his shoes.

"Not to mention we shared a room for a couple years", I add. Our room was always a mess, it was a miracle if you could even see the floor.

"That, too, little sis", he says as he turns on the x-box, "ready for me to whoop your ass in Fallout Four".

"I'd like to see you try", I tell him as I flop on the couch next to him, kicking my shoes off. I throw my jacket somewhere as I grab a controller from Lassie's hand. We start the game, just playing battle mode, each of us on opposite teams. The graphics in this game are amazing, I can't believe Lassie got to skip the line. We used to go sneak out just to get a good spot in front of the nearest gamestop.

"You are so lucky you got Fallout Four in pre-order", I tell him before shooting him directly in the face.

"Speaking of Four. What's going on with you two", he asks as he spawns right in the middle of an ammo dump.

"Nothing is going on", I assure him.

"Tris", he says in a condescending voice. I glance over at him, wondering if I should tell him about the dream I had about Four earlier today. I shoot him in the face one more time before sighing.

"I had a dream about him earlier today", I tell him.

"Wait, hold the fuck up. Like a vision dream or just a regular dream", he screeches as he pauses the game.

"I don't know. Now put the game back on", I say as I turn to face the TV.

"Tris, you always do this. It could be the start of something new, something that makes you really happy", he tells me with a concerned voice.

"Lassie, it was nothing. It's just that I found out Fernando was in the hospital again today and he was there to comfort me when I was sad", I inform him.

"Fernando is in the hospital", he asks. I nod as he pulls me in for a hug.

"It was probably just my crazy teen hormones messing with my head", I assure him.

"Tris, you know he's a wolfblood. You know he's an alpha and by the friction between you two, it is inevitable. Have you seen the way he glares at the guys who look at you. They look like they might pee their pants", he says.

"Lass, he's just being protective, it's in his nature. I mean come on, I look like an omega. He feels compelled to protect me", I tell him. It's natural for wolfbloods, especially, alphas to be protective. I'm not special. Four would probably do the same thing for Marlene, or Chris, or Shauna.

"Tris, you haven't seen the way that boy looks at you", he says.

"Lass, I just don't think it's gonna happen", I tell him as I unpause the game. Why do I feel sad as I say that, I'm probably just caught up in the idea of finding a relationship in high school.

"At least tell me what happened in your dream", Lassie asks he makes his character run away from me.

"He threw pebbles at my window. I jumped down and we ran to the beginning of my street", I say, purposely omitting the fact that we almost kissed in my dream.

"I know you're not telling me everything", he tells me, stealing my controller from me. I roll my eyes. Lassie has always been able to see straight through me, I don't know how but he does every time. Every single time.

"We almost kissed, I woke up before the actual...you know... kiss", I say as I steal my controller back.

"You almost did what", he screams, causing me to wince.

"It didn't mean anything. It was just a dream", I shrug him off, shooting him in the face with a nuke.

"Tris, this dream means something", Lassie tells me as he turns the TV off. I roll my eyes, why does everything that I'm involved in have to mean something.

"Carlton! It doesn't mean anything. It was a fucking dream. That is all it is, a random storm of neural signals and memories that my brain is processing", I forcefully assure him, using his real name to get his attention.

"Why are you rejecting this idea, what's the worst that could happen", Lassie asks softly, acting completely unthreatening.

"Because, if it does happen it'll end in him figuring out that I'm a princess and me being completely alienated from the one group of friends I have that don't treat me like some heiress in a power driven monarchy. They treat me like an equal, Lassie. How often did that happen at home, please tell me", I say, trying to keep from ranting. He pulls me into a hug, barely giving me enough room to breathe.

"I'm sorry, sis. I know how you feel about home", he tells me, rubbing my back. Don't get me wrong, I love my family and the people that are a part of my pack. I just don't like how I'm treated like a celebrity. I'm a teenage girl who just happened to be born into a powerful bloodline, I haven't done anything remarkable besides being almost kidnapped around ten times. My eyelids suddenly feel a million times heavier and the weight of the day finally bears down on me. Lassie is the best, I am so lucky to have a brother like him. I quickly fall into a dreamless sleep.

 _ **YIKES!?yikesyikesyikesyikes.**_ **I honestly didn't think I'd take this long to update. I have the sucky excuse of work and homework. I'm trying so hard to write for y'all but I suck ass. But hearing what y'all think of the story and seeing my inbox filled with y'alls notifications just fills what's left of my cold, bitter heart with joy. I promise that I'll be better at updating for y'all. Just so y'all know I love hearing what y'all think about the story so don't be afraid to PM me or leave a comment:)**

 **Trying my best to make sure the oven doesn't catch on fire while I post this...and fuck I just burnt my pizza rolls. Godfuckingdamnit. Guess I gottta order some pizza.**

 **Defying Nature**


	6. We are NOT dating!

_**Previously:**_ _My eyelids suddenly feel a million times heavier and the weight of the day finally bears down on me. Lassie is the best, I am so lucky to have a brother like him. I quickly fall into a dreamless sleep._

"Come on, little sis. You gotta get up and get dressed", Lassie says as he gently shakes me awake. I fall off the couch with a start, landing with a thump on the hard, wood floor. I look out the window and see that it's still dark outside. Why did Lassie get me up this early.

"What the hell", I ask as I pull myself up off the floor.

"I gotta leave in like twenty minutes. I thought you might want me to get you up and give you enough time to get ready", he tells me. I rub my face, trying to wake myself up. I stiffly get up, sleeping on Lassie's couch probably wasn't a good idea. I grab a change of clothes and my toiletries.

"Lassie, where's your shower", I ask, stifling a yawn. He leads me to a white tiled bathroom that is somehow cleaner than the one we shared back at home.

"Hurry up, sis. We got nineteen minutes and counting", he tells me as he shuts the door. I turn the shower on, robotically getting in and taking my shower. "Fifteen minutes", Lassie yells through the door.

"I got it, Lass. I'll start caring when you have as much hair as I do", I yell back as I wash the shampoo out of my hair.

"And I'll start listening when you actually start taking fast showers", Lassie retorts as he bangs on the door. I roll my eyes at him as I put my conditioner in my hair. I quickly finish my shower, drying off and getting dressed. I towel dry my hair as I brush my teeth, I was always a multitasker. I begin the long process of brushing my hair just as Lassie bangs on the door again. "You got five minutes", he yells. I open the door with a playful scowl on my hair, my brush stuck in my hair. He laughs at me as I struggle to get the brush through it.

"Shut up", I tell him, grabbing my phone off the couch and stuffing it in the back pocket of my black skinny jeans.

"By the way, I'm loving the vibe you're sending off today", he says as he gives me a smirk. My shirt is way too small, never mind, it's a crop top. How did I even get one of these in my closet. I roll my eyes at him, grabbing a plain black shirt from my bag and switching out with the crop top.

"Better", I ask with a sickeningly sweet voice as I finally finish brushing the second half of my hair.

"Better", Lassie tells me, not holding back on the sarcasm. He grabs his keys, holding the door open for me. I pick my jacket and backpack up from the floor, giving him a sarcastic smile as I walk out the door. We race down the stairs, I obviously win and end up waiting for him by his car for a couple minutes. He finally makes it to the car, out of breath and an annoyed look on his face. I slide in, checking my phone. No texts from Mum, none from Tata, none from Caleb, one from Chris.

 _ **Chris:Hey, howd it go w/the 'rents**_

 _Me:Fine, I guess._

 _ **Chris:Thats the answer u giv wen u got ur ass handed 2 u**_

 _Me:You could say that_

"Who ya texting", Lassie as as we pull out of his parking garage. I turn my phone off as I turn to face Lassie. Mum and Tata said that we could only use our electronics if we turned them off to listen when someone starts to talk to us. It has kind of been ingrained in me now, it's a habit that I can't get rid of.

"I was texting Chris. She was asking me if I got my ass handed to me yesterday", I tell him. He glances over at me with a wry smile on his face.

"What did you say", he asks with a voice to match his smile. I roll my eyes at him. He always loved it when I would lose an argument. Lassie always felt that I had an upper hand by being the only girl and the youngest, I never agreed with him.

"I told her that it was something like that", I say. Lassie chuckles at me. I flip him off, giving him a goofy face that causes him to laugh at me even more. I sit back in the seat, watching the sun rise. I honestly don't know how Lassie gets up this early every morning. I hold back a sigh as I look out at the sky, the skyscrapers, the tops of trees. Lassie turns on the radio, this hits from the early two thousands and late nineties sounding throughout the car. I hold back a smile as I hear the hits that me and Lassie used to jam out on. Suddenly, I hear the beginning of Love Today by Mika come on. Lassie slows to a stop at a traffic light, sharing the same look that I wear.

"Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di", the song starts as Lassie and I both smile at each other. We used to jam out to this song. Lassie broke his legs once because he failed at doing an air guitar solo.

"Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today, gonna love today", I sing, looking over at Lassie for him to take the second part. He gives me a stifled smile.

"Tris, I shouldn't", he tells me.

"Yes, you should", I assure him. He rolls his eyes at me but his mouth stays in a smile.

"Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today. Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to, love love me, love love me, love love", he sings, trying to imitate Mika's high voice. I laugh, clapping my hands in amusement. "Okay, I'm done", he tells me with a laugh as the light turns green, the both of us pulling into the school parking lot with large smile on our face. I hop out of the car, looking at the filling courtyard with a reluctant smile. "Go. You're a teenager, have your fun", Lassie tells me as he underhand throws me an apple. I shine the apple on my shirt, giving Lassie a thankful smile as I jog over to the courtyard. Chris and Will are sitting on the ground, leaning up against the tree while Zeke and Shauna make out behind it.  
"Aye, Trissy. Look who decided to join us", Uriah says as I get closer to them. I look at them confused, did I do something wrong. I'm not late, in fact, I'm early. I cock my head to the side, waiting for an explanation that they don't give.

"I'm confused", I tell them slowly as Four walks to us.

"There the liar is", Four says with a roll of his eyes. What the hell is going on here. And what do they mean by calling me a liar. By the way they're looking at me like I just stole their lunch money tells me I did something wrong.

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here", I ask.

"How about you tell us why you were having a date with your teacher last night", Chris whisper yells. I look at them, still confused. When did I go on a date and with what teacher. "Tris, if he's threatening you just say the word 'jellyfish'", Chris tells me as she grabs hold of my face, squishing my cheeks together.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On. Here", I ask, pronouncing each word clearly as I take Chris's hands off my face.

"We saw you last night with Lassiter. At the park, you're not doing a very good job at hiding your relationship", Four tells me. Last night, I was just hanging out with Lassiter, my brother. What's wrong with that.

"Yeah, I was at the park with him. Why is that bad", I ask, still very, very confused. I was just hanging out with my brother.

"That shit is illegal here, Tris", Uriah exclaims as he angrily tugs on his hair. What, when is hanging out with your brother illegal.

"When has it ever been illegal to go get ice cream with your brother", I ask quizzically. The gang straightens up, all with surprised looks on their faces.

"Brother", Four asks, a relieved look on his face.

"Yeah, he's my brother, well adoptive brother. I guess I should've told you guys at the beginning of school but I didn't want you guys to think that he was going to let me off easy in his class. Wait, what did you think was happening", I ask, still confused at all the fuss they made about it. They just stare at me blankly, the warning bell ringing in the background. "Well,...I'm...gonna go to class", I awkwardly say, the gang slowly gets up and follows me into the building. They slowly shuffle their way into class, their blank faces not leaving. Four seems to be the only one who has recovered from the shock that the rest of the gang is in right now. I look to Four for some explanation as to what the hell is going on here, he just rolls his eyes as he darkly chuckles. The gang looks from me to Lassie and back again. It finally clicks, they thought I was dating Lassie. "What the fuck, guys", I exclaim as I involuntarily shudder. "What the fuck", I repeat.

"Miss Prior", Lassie reprimands with a confused look on his face. I stare at the gang with a disgusted face. He walks over to us as I repeat 'what the fuck' to myself over and over again. "What is going on here", he asks us. I finally get how the gang felt because that is how I feel right now. I bang my head on the table, trying to distract myself from the gross thought that I just realized. "Sis, what is going on here. Do I need to call Mum? Are you having a panic attack or that weird thing you did when Caleb tried to pretend that he could-", I cut him off.

"Ugh. Oh, fuck. What the fuck", I repeat over and over again.

"Sis, calm the fuck down. Tell me what is making you act like this", Lassie asks as he keeps me from banging my head on the table. I give him a look as I involuntarily shudder again.

"They-they thought that we were dating", I tell Lassie. He jumps back with the same disgusted look, giving an awkward noise.

"There is nothing romantic going on here. This crazy girl held me at gunpoint once", Lassie assures them. I remember that day. Lassie had stolen my knives and I was not happy about it. Just because I 'missed' and almost hit him, I don't think that's a good reason to steal my knives. He was the one who was more interested in going on dates than hanging out with me, his little sister.

"It was only because you took my knives away", I defend.

"Because you almost hit me, with your knife. Not a fucking barbie like most little girls wanted to play with, you wanted fucking knives", Lassie tells me as he pulls a chair up.

"It was because you were more interested in going on dates with that, bitch, Ioana Cosmoana", I say to him. He smiles as he remembers dating her. Why he'd smile is a mystery to me, that girl was a bitch. "She hated me, I swear, it took so much self control to not push her out the window. By the way she totally wanted you for the money, and why the fuck did her first and last name rhyme", I tell him.

"I could give you shit about that guy, what was his name. Oh yeah, Andrei Dorinima", Lassie retorts. I roll my eyes. Andrei was just a friend. Lassie used to give me a ton of shit about Andrei.

"He was just a friend", I tell Lassie for the millionth time. Andrei and I were grade school friends but then he hit puberty and got really weird around me, eventually we just stopped hanging out.

"He was a dick that totally had a crush on you", Lassie says with an annoyed look on his face.

"Andrei was not a dick, he was sweet.. He used to take me to the movie theater", I tell him as I try to defend Andrei's honor. He was a super sweet guy and friend but Andrei was human, I knew that there was no way we could be anything more than friends and I didn't want to be anything more than friends but we just started hanging out less and less 'till it felt weird to even say that he was my friend.

"Tris, that sounds like a date and I'm me", Will interjects looking surprised. I swear that's he's a mental carbon copy of Caleb.

"And what's that supposed to mean", I ask as I push Lassie's face away from mine.

"I was so clueless about Chris that she wrote down an equation that said 'Go out with me, dork' when solved correctly and I didn't understand shit until she kissed me", Will explains, rolling his eyes at me. That's literally what happened with Caleb, he didn't even notice Susan until she ran into him and accidentally shot about 20cc of sedative into him. Me and Lassie share a look before fistbumping, the both of us thinking of Caleb. The gang gives us questioning looks.

"Our brother didn't even know his wife existed until she shot him up with so much sedative that he was out of it for two days", Lassie explains with a grin. Those two days were hilarious, Caleb and sedative don't mix well. He tried to explain that the theory of the universe was wrong and that french fries were the center of everything and I was a spicy fry.

"Well, what about that girl what was her name, Nicoletta. Oh, I fucking hated that bitch. She used to tell me that she was going to marry you and become my new Mum and then send me off to boarding school, to some crazy jungle boarding school. The only thing that kept me from killing her way the fact Mum would kill me if I got blood the curtains", I tell him. Mum hated her too but she was a saint about it, she said that love was love and who were we to get in the way of it.

"Yeah, I remember when she practically made out with me in front of you. She was fucking hot so I wasn't complaining but I saw Caleb literally hold you back. It was so hard for me to not laugh", he says, laughing. I had bruises for almost two days and I don't bruise easily or for very long and two days is a very long amount of time.

"Wait, you two don't look alike at all. Tris, did you lie about the whole Lassiter saving you from drowning thing", Chris asks, finally reverting back to her normal self from the shock fro

"No, she didn't lie. I really did save her from drowning in a white water river. But, I'm adopted, bitches", Lassie tells them as he pushes his chair back under a table as he walks back to the front, stealthily flipping me off. I roll my eyes at him before looking over at the gang.

"Wait, why did you lie about the whole him being a foreign exchange student", Uriah asks.

"He was at first but things got complicated for his family and my aunt had her hands full as it was. We just decided that it'd be better if he was to live with us. Of course, he was given the option of staying or going", I tell them as I pull my phone out of my bookbag. Oh shit, I forgot my lunch and the lunch they serve here is not enough to fill my stomach. Maybe Lassie could get me lunch, he does have off third period. I write a list down of the food I want, it's not much, only a couple sandwiches and other things. I take some money out, forty dollars ought to cover it. I look up to see the gang looking at me with confused looks on their faces. "I forgot my lunch", I defend.

"With the list of food you have on there you forgot all of China's lunch", Shauna exclaims as I roll my eyes.

"Did you guys want anything", I ask knowing that they, mainly Zeke or Uriah, probably want to get me to bring them something for lunch.

"Since you're offering, I'd love to get a tub of cookie dough", Uriah says. Zeke shakes his head, mumbling about how he's got cake and he doesn't want to get salmonella and die like an idiot.

"Like the frozen stuff that comes in a plastic container", I ask. I love raw cookie dough, don't get me wrong but a whole tub, for lunch? Uriah nods, I shake my head as I put it on the list, taking out a ten and adding it to the stack. "Anyone else", I ask, waiting for requests. I hand the list to Lassie along with the money. I rolls his eyes at me but takes the list and money. I walk back to my seat, the gang finally looking normal again. As soon as I sit down, the bell rings. Shauna runs out along with Will because she has science with the bitchy teacher and Will loves his Exploring Careers class.

"Don't scare us like that again", Zeke teasingly tells me as he gets up. Four musses my hair as he walks out, causing me to give him a small glare which he replies to with a wink. I roll my eyes at him as I turn to Uriah, Marlene and Chris.

"Class, today we will just continue working on our short stories or poems or whatever you chose to do", Lassie announces as he sits back down at his desk. I already wrote my story, it's pretty basic, essentially my life story but with a few added twists and turns. Will art be awkward, especially how I left things last night? Should I just skip? It wouldn't be that hard and I'm sure that at least one person in the gang will skip with me. I realize that Chris, Mar, and Uriah are all looking at me.

"What", I ask as I pull myself out of my thoughts.

"I was wondering if you were still going to come over to my house before the party", Chris asks as she gives me puppy dogs eyes.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come over", I tell her. She squeals, causing me to wince. Why is she so excited about me coming over, it's not like I'm bringing the Queen of England with me or anything. "But, you have to skip art with me", I say.

"OMG, deal, I wanted to do something badass anyways, oh, and the entire gang will probably tag along", Chris tells me and Mar nods along with Uriah. It's not really that badass, we're skipping art not a counselor meeting.

"That's fine, I just want to get the hell out of here", I explain as I run my hand through my hair, looking at the clock. I only have five minutes left in this period.

*Timeskip to Lunch*

"Hey guys, we're skipping art", Uriah says as he sits down. Four raises an eyebrow at him as he begins to eat one of my sandwiches. I've noticed that Four usually doesn't have a lunch, minus the sandwiches I give him. Maybe, I'll just start packing stuff for him.

"Why only art, that's pretty much our last period, why don't we just skip now", Zeke offers before shoving some chips in his mouth. Everyone makes an approving noise, looking to me and Four for the final answers. He gives me a sideways look, his lips turning up just the slightest bit.

"Let's go", I say, standing up with a small smirk on my face. We walk to the parking lot. I lean against Four's truck just to annoy him as we try to decide what to do.

"Why don't we go to the mall", Chris suggests. All of the guys groan in unison, it's actually pretty funny.

"We always go to the mall, why don't we try something new", Zeke complains. Chris raises an eyebrow as if to say ' _Well, what do you think is a good idea'_.

"We could go to the park and finish lunch, we could also play some poker", I offer, pushing my body off of Four's truck. They all share looks with each other before murmuring in agreement. Huh, I never thought I'd live to see the day where they all agreed with each other.

"Tris you're riding with me", Chris yells as she walks to her car along with the rest of the girls, while Zeke, Uriah, and Will stay with Four.

"Tris, this is the first time ever that we've all agreed on something", Four says in a muted awe.

"See, number boy, I'm more than just a pretty face", I tell him.

"Who said you were just a pretty face because it certainly wasn't me", he mumbles as he rolls his eyes, his arms now crossed over his chest.

"Wait Four, choose a number", I tell him, proud of my amazing thinking. Damn, I am awesome.

"Fine, I pick four", he says with a small smirk on his face. Oh my goodness, his ego is suffocating me.

"Okay, now square it", I state as I lean back up against the side of his truck, which is actually in pretty nice condition and it's black which is also a plus in my book.

"Okay, that's sixteen. Now what", he asks as he rolls his eyes.

"Now divide it by four", I say, my smirk growing as the look on his face turns into one of confusion.

"I'm back to four now", he states with a 'duh' tone. I roll my eyes at him and give an exasperated sigh.

"Now subtract it by the original number", I tell him, twirling a piece of my hair around my finger to imitate boredom.

"That's zero, smart one", he exclaims with fake enthusiasm.

"See, good job. You've finally figured out how many fucks I give", I say, patting his arm with fake surprise.

"You literally had me do that whole wild goose chase just so that you could do that", Four asks, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Oh, please Four, it was a wild dog chase", I tell him with a smirk and a wink as I walk to Chris's car. I can't help but smile a bit as I see him pale when I say 'wild dog chase'. I know I really shouldn't tease them like this but honestly it's so much fun to poke the bear and see what happens. Chris raises an eyebrow as I slide in the back seat, a small smile on her lips.

"Hey, Chris can we pick up some cards, I don't have any with me", I ask. She drives to the nearest gas station, filling up on gas while I go in and buy a deck of cards. While I'm waiting I hear Shauna's frantic sounding phone conversation.

Italics-Shauna Bold-Zeke

" _She said what!?"_

" **She said 'wild dog chase' winked at Four and then walked away!"**

" _It could just be a romanian thing, Zeke. You're probably making a mountain out of a molehill."_

" **Shauna, babe, she sounded, so. I don't know how to describe it, predatory I guess is the best word."**

" _I'm sure it's just a fluke, don't worry about it. Ask her about it at the park."_

Huh, I didn't realize how much they'd freak out over me saying that. I'll just say that it's a romanian things, how the black sea is uninhabitable so there's no geese and how dogs chase squirrels, something like that. I quickly pay for the deck of cards and meet Chris at the car, they're all looking at me warily now, great. I say one amazing pun and now they're all freaked out about it. Damn, I thought they finally trusted me or at least on a subconscious level their wolves accepted me, I guess not. My mother always told me that if you poke the bear eventually you're going to get bit, I probably should've listened.

The rest of the ride to the park is silent, honestly, if this is how they treat everyone that makes a dog pun what do they do with the other ten percent of the population. We arrives at the park and still, no one says anything other than soft mumbles of hello. Could they be any less obvious.

"Okay, did I miss something, or are you guys always this well behaved when you skip", I ask as I shuffle the deck of cards on one of those cement table usually used for chess, like the one I was on with Lassie last night. They all share a similar look before turning to me. I roll my eyes. Are they going to do this every time I make a dog pun.

"Just why did you say wild dog chase instead of wild goose chase", Zeke asks, sliding into the seat across from me. Can you be anymore obvious while you're at it.

"That's why you guys are acting like I just told you that you have 'seven days'", I question, pretending to be surprised. I mean honestly, they shouldn't freak out this much.

"But why the dog chase", Will asks me, cocking his head to the side just like a wolf. They don't actually think they're doing a good job of hiding the whole 'Wolfblood' thing do they. How has no one else realized that they're not human yet.

"I have a lot of dogs back home and instead of wild goose chase we say wild dog chase because the dogs always chase the squirrels and then you end running after the dog for hours only to come home and find it sleeping peacefully on your bed. Now are we good here or not", I ask, annoyed by the way they handled this. You don't freeze up and ask why someone said something in this case, it just causes more suspicion. They all nod and sit in a circle on the grass. I slide off the bench and begin to deal the cards, I figure that we can just play Texas Hold'em because everyone knows how to play Texas Hold'em.

"What game are we playing", Shauna asks me as I deal the cards out, giving each person two.

"Dirty Texas Hold'em, streamline and river runs, no droughts or rattlesnakes", I tell her as I put the rest of the cards to my side, laying them on the grass and looking at my cards before looking up. All of their jaws are dropped practically to the floor. Will looks like he's trying to understand some foreign language while the rest just have confused expressions. Do they seriously not know how to play Texas Hold'em, it's probably the most simple card game out there.

"What pray tell is that", Zeke asks. There's no way that I'll be able to have the patience to teach them how to play. We should probably just play the most well known and easiest to play. Goldfish, no that game is way too kiddy for us. Slapjack, it gives us a chance to hit each other and it contains friendly competition.

"Please tell me that everyone knows how to play Slapjack", I ask as I begin to divide the deck into eight sections. Thank goodness, I don't think I could handle them not knowing Slapjack of all card games, it's like the first one you learn.

"Uh, Trissy. Yeah see the slapping will break my nails and I just got them done so, I'll just watch", Chris tells me. I shake my head with a laugh as I take her cards and spread them out. To be honest, I'm actually really surprised that they skipped with me. I mean I expected them to be a little on the edge about it and they would give a shaky yes that would lead to a very awkward skip, but it feels like I've known them for much longer than I actually have.

"So no sandwiches or doubles, just straight up jack", I say. No one makes a noise causing me to look up to see the confused faces of the gang minus Four. Four seems to be the only one that actually understands what I'm saying. "O, Doamne(Oh my god)", I mutter. Have these people never played with cards before in their life. It's not that hard, a deck of cards doesn't even cost that much.

"A sandwich means a card in between two cards of the same face value and a double is two cards of the same face value", Four explains with a bored look on his face. He must want to get starting just as much as I do. I start out easy enough, delaying my reaction to give the others a chance to slap the cards. Soon, I'm low on cards and if I run out then I'm kicked out of the game and have to wait for the next round. I stop delaying my reaction and am soon practically bathing in cards. Marlene and Shauna are out, while Uriah is almost out and Zeke has probably a couple more turns before he's gone. Four and I both have quite a stack of cards, we make everyone else's' stack of cards look pitiful. Uriah is out by my next turn and Zeke is now teetering on the edge.

"You two are totally cheating, I don't know how but you are", Zeke announces as he puts his last card down. I roll my eyes at his sore loserness, Zeke just isn't very good at cards even though he's probably one of the best in the group besides me and Four.

"Zeke just face it, Tris and I can kick your ass any day of the week, get used to it", Four tells Zeke in a teasing tone as he slaps down a card. Four and I go at this for quite some time, just slapping cards down, no one gaining any excess of cards. I don't know how long we've been doing this. The rest of the gang isn't even paying attention any more, they're just chilling out and talking, pretty much oblivious to me and Four. Then the pile between us starts growing as our piles grow smaller and smaller. Soon, we're down to our last cards and the pile in the middle is huge, whoever hits the jack is going to win big time. A jack flies down and both of our hands follow. Our fingers end up weaved together over the cards. This is not going to end well. I lift my eyes to his and raise one eyebrow.

"I so slapped my hand down first", I say before Four has the chance to say anything.

"Umm, no you didn't. I totally was there first", Four contradicts. I scoff and roll my eyes at him.

"My thumb is under yours", I tell him, gesturing to my thumb which is infact under his fingers. He rolls his eyes at me as he tries to edge his way under my fingers.

"I get the cards", he states nonchalantly even though I was the first person to get my hand down.

"No, you don't", I object. I know that I might be acting a bit competitive but can you blame me, I'm an alpha for goodness sake, I'm supposed to be competitive.

"Fine, you win", he says as he holds up his hands in surrender. I try not to smirk, I really do but I accidentally let the look on my face slip through the mask that I normally wear. As I go to grab the cards, I'm assaulted by Four, by that I mean that he starts tickling me. I don't think Four realizes just how ticklish I am. I mean, I'm rolling in the cards while screaming and laughing, tickling is definitely a form of torture.

"Ah, stop, stop. I'm so ticklish", I screech as I roll around, trying to get away from Four. He doesn't let up, tears roll down my face from laughing so much. I am dying on the inside, it's painful in the way that tickling is painful.

"Say that I won and I'll stop", Four tells me, hovering over me with an evil smirk on his face.

"How about no", I say, pretending to think about it for a second. His smirk grows as my eyes grow wider. He tickles me until my sides cramp and I have leaves in my hair from rolling around. Seriously, tickling is a form of torture. "Okay, okay. You won, you won", I tell him, hoping to stop the torture.

"You don't sound very convinced, maybe I should just continue", he thinks out loud, shifting his weight to one hand and pinching my cheek. I swear the only reason he said that was to see the look on my face with was most definitely not pretty.

"No, no. You won, number boy, you won", I say breathlessly in hopes to stop the tickling.

"There you go", he tells me with a dimpled smile. Huh, who knew Four had dimples, his eyes look younger when he smiles, just like there's more life in them. I like his smiles, not the fake one he gives when he's supposed to smile but the one he gives when he's genuinely happy. He looks very mischievous like this. Just as I'm getting lost in those deep blue eyes, my fucking phone decides that I need to get a call. At first, all I hear is a jumble of romanian and english but I hear enough to know that it's Tori. I can tell that she's angry. I catch a few words like 'gone', 'so worried', 'rip Lassie's throat out'. Tori can overreact from time to time. I mean I spent the night at my brother's place, I didn't fuck a random truck driver with low expectations, geeze.

"Overreact, Overreact, I'm not overreacting. You're being an idiot, why didn't you tell me where you were going. I get that you were pissed but that doesn't warrant for you to just fall off the grid and what if you did happen to meet a random truck driver s-ar ai dracu-l judt să mă întorc la mine(would you fuck him just to get back at me)" Tori essentially screams into her phone. I guess I was thinking that outloud. I have to take a few calming breaths to not wolf out right there. My wolf isn't happy, and she won't submit. Control, I say to myself, control.

"Asculta Tori nu sunteţi gardian meu meu mama. Eu sunt alfa dumneavoastră şi nu va tolera aceste cuvinte. Doar pentru că le-am spus nu vă oferă dreptul de a. am făcut-eu clar(Listen Tori you are my guardian not my mother. I am your alpha and I will not tolerate these words. Just because I said them doesn't give you the right to. Have I made myself clear)", I say. To others this exchange would seems backwards, the child reprimanding the parent but it is simply based upon rankings and I am much higher than her on the scale. The phone goes silent for a couple moments, her wolf is submitting.

"Yes, I understand but I'm not happy about you missing class", she tells me, trying to make our conversation lighter and stray from pack dynamics.

"I wouldn't expect you to. Bye, Tori", I say, hanging up before she has a chance to protest. I'll patch things up with her later, after all I have a reasonable explanation for my actions.

I notice that Four is still hovering over me, his hands on the grass besides both sides of my face.

"A random trucker, huh", Four raises an eyebrow before I push him off of me. Pushing Four off of me is actually kind of difficult for some reason. I dust all the grass off of me and see that school has been over for a couple hours.

"Well, I have to go home and have my head torn off, so bye and I hope that I live to go to the party", I say as I turn around and begin to walk home. I am not looking forward to going home and my wolf sure as hell isn't happy that we have to be reprimanded by someone else, usually we leave that job to ourselves.

"Let me drive you", Four gets out just before I'm out of hearing range. I turn around and raise an eyebrow mimicking his face from earlier.

"And why would you do that Number Boy", I ask crossing my arms over my chest. Four looks a little surprised at my words, almost like he wasn't expecting to have something said back at him or for me to shoot down his offer.

"It's the least I could do after you lost our game of slapjack", he tells me with the face of a cat that just ate the canary. I roll my eyes at him but mumble out an 'okay'. We walk to his truck which isn't exactly the newest model but it isn't that old either. I hear Chris giggle and whisper something that I can't hear to the others as I open the door to Four's car. I stare out the window as Four drives me home, watching the other cars pass us without a care in the world. The trees lining the sidewalks and parks look so calm even in this hurricane of energy and movement. It's like the small patches of nature are the eyes of their own personal storm and they can't be bothered to move. The exterior of my house is warm and calm but I know that the inside is a different story.

Tori must've already called my mother and father and now they're just waiting to punish me. I silently thank Lassie for living here because he's my wonderful version of an excuse. Not to mention, that I have the best puppy dog eyes. When I give people that look they can't help but feel like they need to fix whatever I want them to, it can even break Amar. Amar is my father's beta, his second, and when I say that Amar is a hardass I mean it. Amar is one of the most stoic people I know and even he can't resist the puppy dog eyes.

"Well, bye. Have a fun time driving back and just so you know I totally won that game of slapjack",I tell Four as I slam the door shut and walk up the pathway to my front door. I can tell that they've called my mother, at least, by the way alpha power seems to pulse throughout the house. Tori is actually on the phone with her right now, I think to myself as I hear her talking softly in romanian. I promised my family that I'd use words instead of 'wolfing out'. I used to spend most of my time in wolf form, I just didn't feel safe in human form, especially after Lucas Martin and the river. I have to say that I spent about the next two or three years after that whole almost dying thing completely in wolf form.

"Tris", Tori calls softly from the study. I look over to see her with a phone in her hand, the phone held to for me to use. Well, this is just fucking fantastic. I take a deep breath, repeating _Alpha, Beta, Omega. Alpha, Beta, Omega. These are the truths that hold. Alpha, Beta, Omega._ Determined to not lose control this time. I grab the phone from her, expecting the harsh voice of my mother but she doesn't sound angry, she sounds concerned.

"Miere, ceea ce este greșit(Honey, what's wrong)", she asks me in a soothing voice. I balk at her tone. She is never this soft and sweet. Father always said that to be a good alpha you had to be raised with a firm hand and that I couldn't be babied. I was never babied, I was never given a helping hand, I was taught to be alright on my own, and this is not the treatment I normally get.

"Nu de gând să mintă, mama. Am ajuns intr-o lupta cu Bud și Tori și în loc de se confruntă cu ăroblema direct,am fugit la Șassie. Am sarit, de asemenea, scoala pentru a evita Tori. Mi-e rușine de modul în care am acționat și sunt în proces de a face modifică(I'm not going to lie, mother. I got into a fight with Bud and Tori and instead of facing the problem directly, I ran away to Lassie. I also skipped school to avoid Tori. I am ashamed of the way I acted and I'm in the process of making amends)", I tell her the entire story, knowing that it's better to tell the whole truth the first time then try and lie about. Tori had also probably told her all the details of our fight so any lies would prove useless. My mother sighs, not in sadness but more in tiredness, like she's done with trying to deal with me. Am I really that much of a burden. Sure, I can't keep control of my wolf sometimes and I prefer to be alone but other than that I'm a stellar daughter.

"Ai nevoie să vină înapoi acasă. A fost o idee rea să vă trimită la Chicago. Ar trebui să veniți acasă(Do you need to come back home. Was it a bad idea to send you to Chicago. Should you come home)", she questions me, sounding worried. I've never gotten a reaction like this from her before, is she okay.

"Eu sunt bine, mama. Esti tu, ai sunet ciudat(I am fine, mom. Are you, you sound weird)", I ask worried that she's about to tell me some real bad news that will make me want to come back home and never leave. The phone goes quiet for a while, minus the sound of her breathing. I can only assume that she's thinking deeply She sighs loudly, sounding very disappointed. Did I do something wrong, what did I mess up this time.

"Beatrice, îmi pare rău că am nu ridica vă place ar trebui să aibiă(Beatrice, I'm so sorry that we didn't raise you like we should have)", she tells me quietly. What did I do to make her feel like this. I must be acting too regal for her, too much like a princess and not a normal teenager. She sounds so disappointed. I really did try to act normal, I hope she knows that.

"Ceea ce spui. Educația mea a fost mare(What are you talking about. My upbringing was great)", I defend, wondering why she feels so bad. My parents did an amazing job at raising me, they taught me how to be a great alpha, how to put the pack before myself. Because of my parents, I will become, hopefully, a great alpha.

"Când a fost ultima dată când ai făcut ceva pentru tine si doar tu(when was the last time you did something for you and only you)", Mum asks me. Alphas are supposed to be the most selfless in their pack and I've done quite a few things for me, myself, and I.

"M-am dus la Chicago pentru mine(I went to Chicago for myself)", I try to explain to her. I don't understand my parents, first they want me to be as selfless as possible and I fail at that, then they want me to be selfish but I fail at that too. She laughs at me, she fucking laughs. Why is she laughing, what the hell is wrong with her.

"Ai spus că pleci a fost opțiunea mai sigur pentru ambalaj(you said that you leaving was the safest option for the pack)", she growls lightly. I groan. What is she trying to get across. Can't she just ground me or yell at me, why is she giving me the third degree. I've been mostly innocent what the hell is she trying to make me do.

"Well then, what the hell do you want me to do. First, I'm too selfish then I'm too selfless. I need you to make up you goddamned mind", I demand as I break into english just out of habit from talking to the gang.

"I just want you to live a little", she growls back at me. I can practically see the alpha power coming in waves off the phone. I dig my claws into my palm not holding the phone in order to fight down the shift.

"Is this why you aren't mad at me for skipping or getting into a fight with Tori, because you think that means I'm 'living'", I ask her, my canines extending. The bad thing about being an alpha with two alpha parents is all the fighting and the overwhelming amount of power. I dig my nails harder into my palms, watching my blood roll off my hand and drip onto the floor, creating a small puddle as I hear her sigh in agreement.

"You've gone through a lot for someone your age. I just don't want you to be like me or your father with two kids and a pack to run, regretting that you didn't do the things you wanted to do when you were young", she tells me in a soft voice that doesn't match what she's saying. It's not like I got to choose who and what has happened for the majority of my life.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a burden for my parents, it's not like I chose to be almost murdered or kidnapped or like I chose to be born", I scream out. I hear her sharply inhale as if she didn't think that I'd know what she meant. I hear Chris pull up in the driveway and mentally remind myself to speak in romanian and to draw from the pack power to heal my hand.

"Honey, that's not what I meant", she begins with an apologetic tone, a very rare if not nonexistent tone, but I cut her off.

"Mama. Suna-ma Maine atunci când vei ajunge gandurile împreună pentru că nu vreau să se ocupe această suferința chiar acum(Mother. Call me tomorrow when you get your thoughts together because I don't want to deal with this heartache right now)', I tell her in a soft but stern voice. She makes a surprised noise at my statements. I don't know why she'd be surprised, after all, I haven't really lived, I've only trained to be the next alpha and queen. Chris knocks on the door, for once. I let her in, signaling that I'll be off the phone in a minute. Chris huffs and rolls her eyes at me, mumbling about how we were supposed to be leaving like five minutes ago.

"Nu vreau să rănesc sentimentele tale(I didn't mean to hurt your feelings)", she tells me as she tries to take back what she said. She really does sound genuinely sorry and she's my mother, she was one of my best friends for most of my life.

"Nu este bine, dar te iert. Știu că vrie niciodată în mod intenționat să rănesc sentimentele mele(It's not okay. But I forgive you. I know that you never intentionally want to hurt my feelings)", I tell her with a disappointed tone. She sighs in relief. I can almost see her rubbing her collarbone, it's a nervous habit of hers.

"Eu, sunt. cu adevărat, rău iubita(I, truly, am sorry, sweetheart)", She mumbles into the phone quietly. Chris makes a small noise and motions for me to hurry up. I guess I'm taking too long for her liking. I roll my eyes at her which causes her to show me the time and then flip me off.

"Trebuie să plec. PA te iubesc mama(I have to go. Bye, love you mom)", I say as I pull Chris off the couch. She grumbles something about me taking my damn sweet time as she stomps her way to the door.

"Dragoste tu, prea miere(Love you too, honey)", she tells me before I hang up, setting Tori's phone on the counter as I yell that I'm spending the night at Chris's. I rush out of the house before anyone can object, hopping into Chris's car as she begins to pull out of the drive way. She turns the radio up, bass pounding through the car.

 **Okay, so wow. This chapter has taken a while. It's not very action packed but it kind of sets the stage for the whole party chapter and yes I'm almost done with the PARTY chapter. YIKES. This has taken me a long time and I feel so guilty b/c everytime I'd look at my laptop, I'd think of y'all and feel like a fuckass for not updating regularly or with good chapters. I'm very sleep deprived at the moment which is why I'm not cursing a fuckton like I normally do in these lil' tidbits. Also, I may or may have not almost gotten expelled for cursing 'too loudly' (as if that's even possible) but now the headmaster is absolutely pissed at me. I swear if it weren't for my utterly charming personality and the fact that I make this goddamned school fun for 90% of the students here(the other 10% are fuckass bitches and fuckboys who hate my guts simply b/c I'm a fucking gem mixed with a fudgin' angel) I'd be gone lickety split. Well, anywhoosies. Sorry for the rant and hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Trying my best to not get expelled,**

 **Defying Nature**

 _ **P.S. I love hearing what y'all have to say and the amazing ideas y'all think of :)**_


	7. A party and unresolved sexual tension

**Previously:** I _rush out of the house before anyone can object, hopping into Chris's car as she begins to pull out of the drive way. She turns the radio up, bass pounding through the car._

"Ugh, now I can't go give you a makeover, you took too long on the phone", Chris groans once we hit a red light. I try not to smirk, I really do but I wasn't looking forward to this makeover at all. We just drive around aimlessly. Chris shows me some of her favorite spots, some of which happen to be little boutiques, while some are actually pretty deep and meaningful like where she and Will had their first date or where he asked her to homecoming. Finally, after what seems like forever, we pull up to the Pedrad brother's house. The party is already in full swing, at least, it looks like it from the outside.

Chris barely gives me enough time to unbuckle my seatbelt before she's yanking me out of her car. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't a wolfblood she would've torn my arm out of it's socket. I let out a small yelp as I nearly fall to the ground but Chris, who hadn't let go of my arm, pulls me back up. She grumbles about how I'd look so much hotter if I didn't take so long on the phone and if we'd had time to go to her house beforehand. I'm actually not sorry about that, I didn't really want to change clothes or take a shower or anything like that and I have a feeling that Chris would've made me.

Chris just bursts through the door, not knocking or anything, looking completely in her element. The music is so loud, it's making the house shake. How has no one called the cops on them. I guess that it may not be as loud to them as it is to me, but the bass is still shaking the house. Chris pretty much leaves me alone as soon as she sees Will.

I don't really know anyone here besides the gang and I can't find any of them. I just awkwardly make my way away from the living room where people are 'dancing'. When I say dancing I mean that they're pretty much fucking on the dancefloor with little clothing actually on their bodies. I grab a beer from the ice filled sink in the kitchen. I try to find a place where I can chill until I find someone that I know. The wall behind a small game of beer pong seems like a good place. I quickly walk to the wall, avoiding the couples making out in the middle of the floor and the drunken losers of beer pong. I twist the top off and take a sip of beer. I feel my face turn sour, the beer is so sweet. Who could drink this, it tastes like the stuff we had at Caleb's wedding. The alcohol we have at home is better than this shit.

"Is this your first time drinking", a guy asks me. He reminds me of a teddy bear for some reason. His warm brown eyes and inviting smile give off the impression that he wouldn't hurt a fly. I sniff the air, trying to see if he's a wolfblood. He's a human. I smell lemongrass and the warmness that I first thought I might smell but there's a sour tinge that puts me on edge. Most humans don't have that sour tinge at the end, what is different about this one.

"No, it's just that it's so sweet", I tell him as I start to pay attention to everything surrounding me, just in case I need to get out of here real quick. He leans against the wall, bracing his elbow on the wall, standing about as close to me as possible.

"I'm Al, by the way", he says. There's something about his eyes, it puts me on edge and that's never a good sign. The last time something put me off I ended up almost being kidnapped.

"Nice to meet you", I tell him as I look around for the gang. Something about those eyes freaks me out a little bit. He looks at me with a smile but his eyes are empty and cold. That's not a good sign, meaning that I should probably go. I look around desperately for anyone that I know, hell, I'll even take Four right now. "Hey, sorry to be rude but I really got to go and find some people", I say as I try to get away from him.

"Awe, c'mon, you can stay", he more tells me as he moves closer to me. I can practically feel a growl growing in my chest, just begging to be let out, just wanting to scare the life out of this dude.

"Actually, I can't stay but it was nice meeting you", I excuse as I take a step away from the wall and begin to walk to a more crowded area. He roughly grabs my arm, harshly pulling me back to the wall. I hit the wall with a small thud.

"You can stay", he whispers, I smell the sharp tang of alcohol on his breath. He's drunk, well, by the smell, he's completely smashed. I am starting to get fed up with him. Unfortunately, I don't give a fuck if you're drunk or not, I will beat the shit out of you.

"Listen, unless you want a broken bone, I suggest that you let me go", I tell him as I try to get my arm out of his grasp. He gives me a creepy smile as he grips my arm tighter. I knee him in the stomach, pushing him roughly pushing him away. I spot Four and quickly walk over to him, thankful to find someone that I actually know. I tap Four's shoulder, he almost looks glad to see me too. He frowns as he looks at me. He tries to tell me something but I can't hear him over the music and the sound of people cheering, I guess someone won the game of beer pong.

"What happened to your arm", he asks as he walks me to the kitchen where it has started to clear out. I sit on the countertop, partly because my feet are tired but mainly because I can't tell if that's vomit or old vomit stains on the tile of the kitchen.

"Just some guy being an idiot", I explain, brushing off the incident. Four stiffens as he sees my arm in the brighter light of the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're okay", Four asks as he looks at the handprint on my arm that is slowly turning into a bruise. Damnit, that Al guy must've been grabbing me really hard. Bruises aren't exactly a common occurrence among wolfbloods, not to mention wolfbloods have accelerated healing, so they'll be gone soon.

"I'm fine", I tell him but he still looks uneasy. "I'm fine, I promise", I assure him. He places his hands on my shoulders, staring into my eyes, trying to see if I'm telling the truth. Although, I was more paying attention to the small part of his left iris that is a lighter shade of blue than the rest, it's quite endearing actually. Wait what the fuck, this is Four I'm talking about. Four is not endearing, he's an asshole. Suddenly, I feel someone roughly grab my arm, right in the same spot my bruise is, I'm not gonna lie, it's hurts a little bit. I'm a wolfblood not a superhuman, I can still feel pain.

"What the hell are you doing with this, this douchey-steroid filled meathead", the boy, Al, I was 'talking' to earlier screams. Oh, joy, just who I wanted to see. Does he not get that I don't want to see, talk, or hear him. I crack my knuckles, enjoying the small look of terror that passes his soft features for a fleeting instant.

"First off, terrible insult. Really terrible execution and planning. Second, I'm the only one allowed to insult him. Third, I was talking to him and fourth, if you do not get your grubby, drunk ass fingers off of me you won't be leaving with them", I tell him in the calmest voice I can muster even though, I really wanna rip his throat out with my bare hands. I'm not gonna lie, I do fantasize about ripping his throat out, shredding his skin to ribbons. I can feel my teeth sharpen before I start to reprimand the wolf inside me, she knows that 'violence' and 'bad' are associated with each other. Control, I say in my head, stay in control. Keep the human in control. I catch Four staring at me from behind Al. He's telling me to stay still. I nod and watch as Four clocks Al in the back of the head and Al's out like a light, falling to the ground before I can even say one mississippi. Four grabs my shoulders and pushes me into a surprisingly empty and quiet room, it doesn't look like anyone's been here in years.

"What the hell was that all about", Four growls, not very humanly I might add. I shrug as I look around, for some reason this room is empty, I still can't figure out why. I walk around the office, careful to not mess anything up. A picture hangs on the wall. A man who looks almost exactly like Zeke and Uriah is in this picture, he must be their father. The picture is of a young Zeke and Uriah sitting in their father's lap, they look so happy. There is also a picture of a woman, I'm assuming it's Zeke and Uriah's mum, kissing their father. Their mum and father both look so happy, it brings a small smile to my face when I see how happy they look. "Ugh, I shouldn't have brought you in here. C'mon, we need to get out", Four grumbles, gently pulling me out of the room. I am about to grab another beer from the cooler in the living room but then I remember how sweet it is. Four gives me a quizzical look that I ignore .

"Everybody, get the hell out", Zeke yells from a coffee table in the living room. I am about to walk with the rest of the crowd when Chris gives a girlish scream and tugs me back.

"Where do you think you're going, Trissy, this is when the real fun starts", she tells me, alcohol on her breath. Why are we staying after Zeke actually told us to get out. "Trissy, c'mon, we're playing truth or dare", she explains as she leans heavily on me. The rest of the gang is sitting in a circle in the cleared living room. I set Chris down next to Will, they start making out before I even have the chance to step away. Chris grabs Will but wraps her arm around my leg in the process, making me unable to move. Four chuckles at me while I struggle to get my leg away from them. I try to lift my leg away from them but they're practically on top of my leg.

"Chris, you're kind of making out with Will on my leg", I tell her as I try to lift her hand from Will's shoulder so my leg can get free. They don't move, I tell them to move again but to no avail. I roll my eyes as I roughly pull my leg away, bringing Chris and Will out of their heated kissing and getting my leg free. I huff as I sit up against the wall next to Marlene who is nonstop giggling but it is better than being next to Chris and Will at this moment.

"I am going to start", Uriah announces as Marlene leans up against him. "Four, my friend, truth or dare", Uriah asks before kissing Marlene's cheek which throws her into another fit of giggles. Their lovey dovey-ness confuses me, how can you feel that way about someone. Well, I understand the whole feeling something for the other person thing but how does someone spend that much time with a person. I mean even I'd get sick of someone if I was with them constantly. I guess that it's different with mates because of the whole 'made for each other' part of mate. I assume that spending all your time with your other half, maybe my opinion will change if I meet my mate.

"Dare me", Four replies with a look of ease in his eyes. This must happen at every party.

"I was hoping you'd say that", Uriah says with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I dare you to kiss Tris". I do a double take, did he just tell Four to kiss me.

"If you get that mouth anywhere near me, I swear that I will make sure you can't walk back to your spot", I threaten as I sit up straight.

"Oh, I'm sure that you want my mouth near you, albeit it may not be near your mouth but there are some other places that you want me", Four says with a wink.

"Wait, Four. I just remembered, I have something for you", I tell him sweetly as I hold my fist in front of me. I start to pretend like I'm cranking a jack in the box. I flip him off once I finish 'cranking' it enough. "Tris, I dare you to drink a beer", Four tells me. Seriously, that stuff is too sweet for me.

"Wow, it's like I didn't even get a choice. And can I drink something stronger, your beer is way too sweet. Vodka would probably work", I ask as I get up and begin to look for some vodka. I find a bottle in a cabinet. I take a quick swig. This is so much better. The gang looks at me with gaping mouths as I return to the circle, vodka in hand. I sit back down as I take a small gulp of vodka, the liquid comfortingly burning my throat as it goes down. I take swigs of vodka as I wait for someone to say something.

"Tris, give me the vodka", Chris says, taking the vodka away from me. I huff and roll my eyes. I guess that they don't understand Romanian liquor has a very high alcohol content, so their vodka is like regular beer at home.

"Truth or Dare, Chris", I ask.

"Dare", she replies confidently but I can see the nervousness behind her facade.

"I dare you to drink a smoothie that I get to make", I tell her. I can see the nervousness show in her eyes for a second. I hold back a smirk as I see the confidence drain off of her face but soon return, she probably thinks that I won't do anything too bad.

"Go make it", she tells me while shaking her head. I give a small smile as I get up off the floor and begin to walk to the kitchen. Al has gotten off the kitchen floor, I assume that he's left judging by the clear area where he was lying on the floor. I realize that I don't know where the blender is.

"Zeke, where is the blender", I yell into the other room as I begin to open the cabinets, trying to find the blender..

"It"s the cabinet closest to the sink, in the top shelf. Just get Four to grab it for you", he yells back, I wince from the loudness of his voice. Are you fucking kidding me, it's on the top shelf.

"I don't need any help, I got this", I tell him. I don't need any help, I got this. It's the top shelf, not rock climbing. z I open the cabinet and see that there is now way in hell that I'll be able to reach it from down here. I climb onto of the counter under the cabinets, trying to reach the blender. I realize that I'm stuck after I stand up. If I jump down I'll land on beer bottles and possibly break my ankle. I can't bend down to set the blender down, either because the counter isn't that wide.

"You know, if you had just asked for help, you wouldn't be in this situation right now", Four says from behind me. I roll my eyes as I hear him. Why does he always catch me when I need help.

"No shit, sherlock, but did I ask for your help", I snap as I turn around to face him.

"Well, then, fuck you, Watson", he mumbles as he hold his hands up in surrender as he begins to slowly walk backwards out of the room. I'm a little surprised, no one has ever said the second part of that Sherlock phrase to me. I realize that unless Four helps me, I'm going to be stuck up here. Four's the only one that I trust not to drop me, simply because he's got more muscle than everyone in the gang.

"Wait", I call, hating every second of this torture, "can you help me get down from here".

"Now how did that taste coming out of your mouth", he asks amused as he walks back to me.

"Like vinegar", I reply kind of ashamed with myself that I had to ask Four of all people for help. He grabs my hips, taking me off of the counter and sets me down. Why did he grab my hips of all places, why not my arms or something else. Grabbing someone's hips feels really intimate and I don't want to go there with Four. I wait for the little voice in the back of my head to say, 'but you do want to get there with Four', but for some reason the voice doesn't come. I punch his arm, hard, in the 'I'm hurting you and I know it way.

"Now, now, Princess that's now way to treat your rescuer", he tells me sarcastically, I feel my eyes widen and my body stiffen when he calls me 'princess'. I don't like being called 'Princess', I never have and I never will. I set the blender down on the counter as I try to shake my jitters from being called 'princess'.

"Don't call me 'Princess'", I tell him seriously. He looks at me, smiling at first but once he sees my face his grin fades. The look in his eyes makes it seem like he understands why and that it's okay.

"Well then, I guess I need to create a new nickname for you. I'm just gonna throw some ideas out there, you know bounce them off of you first", he begins, "Shorty, Short Cake, Short Stuff, Short Stack, Doll face, Blondie, Goldie Locks, Fire Cracker, nah I like Sparkler better, Blue eyes-", I cut him off.

"Actually they're gray", I correct him. He spins me around getting really close to my face. I have to admit the whole spinning move was smooth but there's no way in hell I'll ever tell him that, his ego is big enough already.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure they're blue. What about Trissy-poo", he asks as he pinches my cheeks.

"Am I a teddy bear? That sounds like a name you would give to a teddy bear and last I checked I am not a child's play thing", I tell him as I swat his hands away from my cheeks.

"But you're my play thing and I may or may not be a child", he whispers in my ear. I roll my eyes and try to concentrate, careful to not let my breath hitch. Why am I worried about my breath hitching. I'm just overthinking everything. I'm just not used to being so close, physically, to someone, I assure myself.

"I'm younger than you", I state, my face close enough to see the light blue in his eyes without searching for it. His eyes are just so captivating for some reason. It confuses and intrigues me. He gives a small smirk, his eyes lighting up mischievously.

"Two years, such an insurmountable difference and besides age is just a number, he whispers back, sarcastically. We are so close now, if I leaned forward an inch, we would be kissing. I can just imagine Four saying, 'I bet you'd like that', in reference to the lack of space between us.'Not that we'd mind kissing him', the voice in the back of my head tells me. What the hell, why does my mind wander so much and why of all places did it wander there.

"Are you two done making the smooth-what the hell", Zeke screams as he walks in the kitchen. I jump back from Four, 'gracefully' hitting my head on the cabinet. I wince in pain, it's not the worst I've felt but it certainly isn't pleasant. Of course, Zeke had to walk in when we were in the most compromising position ever. If this becomes a pattern, I might as well die.

"Yeah Zeke, just give me a fucking second", I answer as I quickly turn back to the counter, trying to control my blush. I plug the blender in before going to the fridge. I pull out a few raw and uncooked eggs, some sardines and tuna, a jar of salsa, a couple beers. I grab two shots of vodka, one for me and one for the smoothie. I gather some seaweed? Who the hell eats seaweed, and some Pepto Bismol. I add everything into the blender, using the beer as a filler for water. I begin to blend it, my Luna it smells terrible.

"Oh my god, what smells so bad", Four asks as he comes into the room. I don't remember him walking out. I feel like I don't notice Four moving around but I notice everyone else.

"Hmm, must be your personality", I retort, not looking up from the gross greenish pink smoothie. I honestly feel bad for Chris, this smoothie is going to suck.

"Oh, hardy har, har, har. Why you gotta be so mean, Blue eyes", he says with a fake hurt tone. I roll my eyes at him, trying to ignore him. I know I'll fail at ignoring Four and from the way he's talking, he won't be leaving.

"Like I said before they are gray not blue", I tell him, still not looking up from the smoothie. I'm being spun around before landing with a small thump against Four's chest. There he goes with the whole spinning move again, smooth as fuck. I can feel every one of his muscles, the warmth radiating from his heart, the rising and falling of his chest.

"I'm almost one hundred percent sure that they're blue", he assures me, I roll my eyes, not moving from my position. "Enjoying yourself, Short Stuff", he asks with a smirk on his face. There his ego goes again. I forgot for almost a second, how much of a douchebag he is

"No, why would I be enjoying myself", I retort back incredulously, a little embarrassed that I let my guard down.

"Is this damned smoothie done-what the fuck guys, again. I don't want to have little Tris and Fours running around the house", Zeke screams. I push him away from me, ew. Yes, Four is extremely handsome and single but he annoys the hell out of me. 'Maybe that's why you like him so much, because he challenges you', the stupid voice in the back of my head that I can't seem to shut up says. I shake my head to get rid of these thoughts. I grab a glass out of the cabinet, trying to forget that Four is standing right behind me, looking like some junior Casanova. I pour the chunky and horrid smelling smoothie into the glass, resisting the urge to pour the rest on Four. I hand Chris the smoothie, watching her smell it with a disgusted look on her face.

"I can't do it", Chris screams as she rips her shirt off. I roll my eyes as I take the gross mixture away from her, setting it on a random plastic cup filled table. I feel myself zone out, thinking about how far I've come. I don't even think my parents will recognize me, well, they'll recognize me but not my personality that has had a chance to really become uniquely me.

"Tris", Marlene says, snapping her fingers in front of her face. I shake out of my thoughts.

"What", I ask, regaining my bearings. I look around and see that most everyone has lost at least one article of clothing, excluding Four.

"Truth or dare", Marlene asks brightly. She must have not had a lot to drink.

"Umm dare", I answer after debating it for a little bit. She squeals causing me to wince.

"I dare you to do the Don't Laugh challenge with Four", she tells me as she runs to go get something.

"What the hell is that", I ask, confused as to what the hell the Don't Laugh challenge is.

"You each take a mouthful of water and sit across from each other. The don't laugh part is because if you laugh you end up spitting water onto the other person", Zeke explains in between him kissing Shauna. A chance to spit water on Four, I might like this challenge. I go sit across from Four who looks almost as excited about this as I am. Marlene brings us each a cup of water.

"Why do you look so excited, Four", I ask sarcastically before I take the cup to my mouth.

"What can I say, I'm glad that I'm going to be the reason you're so wet", he tells me with a smirk. Did-did he just say what I think he said. By the smirk firmly planted on his face, I'm going to say that he means what I think he means.

I take a mouthful of water, trying to not go slap Four across the face. I set the cup on the ground, situating myself. I spit my water at Four, soaking his face and t-shirt.

"Hardy har har. I'm dying", I say humorlessly. Four spits his water straight back at me, the same expression on his face as the one on mine. I glare at Four as I wipe water off my face. He looks like a wet cat, exactly like a wet cat. I start laughing at him. "You-you look like a wet cat", I tell him in between laughs, "I-I should spi-spit water on you more of-often".

"Umm, how about no", Four tells me as he wipes water off his face. I honestly think that I'd like him much more if he let me spit water on him regularly.

"Damn, girl. What mascara do you use", Shauna asks me, pulling away from Zeke.

"Um, what's that", I question, squeezing water out from my hair.

"It's make up, you know goes on your eyelashes", she tells me, demonstrating how you put it on.

"I don't really do makeup, you know the whole having two brothers thing doesn't really set the, uh, what's it called, oh yeah, have two brothers doesn't really set the stage for that but I got you covered if we're talking about sports", I answer awkwardly.

"So those are your real lashes", she asks for clarification. Why would she not think that they were my eyelashes, do people have fake ones that they glue on or something like that.

"Yeah", I reply like a bumbling idiot.

"Cool", she says breathlessly before going back to making out with Zeke. I look around the circle for my next victim. Well, I'm really just looking for someone who isn't making out with their significant other, which would be Chris and Will

"Chrissy, truth or dare", I ask as I sneakily grab the bottle of vodka and hide it behind my back. I think she knows better than to have me give her a dare, so I assume that she'll choose 'truth'.

"Truth me, Trissy", she tells me with a smug satisfaction, probably thinking she's beat me. Unfortunately, she doesn't know how many tricks I have up my sleeve. Well, really I don't have one but I can at least get her to say something embarrassing.

"What's the most awkward situation you've been in with Will", I say as I take a swig of vodka, watching her shocked face and Will's now red face. Her mouth is opening and closing like a fish. Why is she doing that.

"How the hell did you get the vodka and how the hell are you not drunk off your ass", Chris asks as she tries to swipe the vodka from me. I guard it from her hands before taking another swig.

"You guys are aware that Romanian liquor is essentially straight up alcohol, right", I tell her. She cocks her head to the side in a curious way, just like she would do in wolf form. Speaking of wolf form, I need to figure out when the next full moon is because, I need to pretend to start getting sick a couple days before, so they don't get too suspicious as to why I'm missing school.

"Hmph, anyways Four truth or dare", she asks.

"Hey, isn't it my turn", I question.

"I'm letting you keep the vodka so shut up, it's my turn", she tells me in a tone that doesn't allow for any rebuttal. I roll my eyes as I take another swig of the vodka. I'd like to get drunk while I can, the closer it gets to the full moon the harder it is to get drunk. The moon makes my wolf stronger than it already is and it's much harder to get drunk when you have to do it for you and your wolf. I just want to get rid of my worries for a little bit.

"Tris Truth or Dare" Four asks me, since when was it his turn. I should have learned by now that with this group, you essentially just go with the flow on everything.

"Dare me, Number boy", I tell him, resting my elbow on my knees.

 **So, I know I'm being super shitty about updating but it's not my fault this time because my fucking wrist was sprained. Fucking Squirrels. If I ever see one of those motherfuckers in the road I'm gunning it. Fucking Storytime: So I was just minding my own goddamned business, you know, just walking my dog b/c dogs are beautiful creatures that like to smell things and there's this squirrel by my mailbox and I'm like 'chill, okay' you know so then I take my dog home and I realize that I need to grab the mail. So i go to grab the mail and the squirrel is just fucking sitting on top of the mailbox and by now I'm like 'okay, you little fuck you ain't cute no more get the hell off my mailbox'. I try to shoo this squirrel away but it fucking doesn't move, it just sits there staring at me and then starts making these angry squirrel chittering noises. Long story short it started chasing me for two blocks and I fell in my haste to get away from it and sprained my wrist, which means no typy. Tehnically, I'm the victim in this case. Just saying. I know I don't usually do story time but it's an explanation for my shitty updates.**

 **Trying my best to not get murdered by a fucking squirrel(I swear to god they can lock onto your scent),**

 **Defying Nature**


	8. Number Boy--You Motherfucker

_**Previously:**_ _"Tris Truth or Dare" Four asks me, since when was it his turn. I should have learned by now that with this group, you essentially just go with the flow on everything._

 _"_ _Dare me, Number boy", I tell him, resting my elbow on my knees._

Four POV

"I dare you to let Chris give you a makeover", I tell Tris with a smirk. She actually seems to contemplate it.

"Fine", she huffs. "I will get you back for this", she whispers in my ear as she passes me. It can't be that bad. She's probably just over exaggerating.

"So", Shauna asks leaning next to me.

"So, what", I ask back not really paying attention to her.

"So, what? How about your totally obvious crush on Tris", she fires back, I don't have a crush on Tris. Do I? She's beautiful and single but she annoys the hell out of me and she isn't like us.

"A) she annoys the hell out of me and B) she isn't like us", I tell them, my two only reasons for not respectfully asking her out on a date. I know I may act like a tool around her but I was raised to be a respectful guy.

"Sure, she isn't a wolf like us but she definitely isn't human, all humans have scents and she doesn't", Marlene reasons. I hear some noises in the bathroom, like Tris is trying to run away.

"What sort of fresh hell is this", I hear Tris cry. I smirk as I hear this, I don't want to see her hurt but I do like to rile her up, her eyes just light up with this fire when she's mad and it's quite captivating. Not to mention that Chris likes torturing her with makeovers. The bathroom door begins to open before its slammed shut. I hear a small shriek. "Get that the hell away from me", Tris tells Chris. "I swear to-if you", Tris is cut off by Chris.

"Sit down and shut up", Chris tells Tris.

"What the fuck, hell to the fucking no", I hear Tris defy. I feel my lips turn upwards at their banter.

"Four, should we at least try and figure out what she is", Shauna asks me.

"I don't know. Will, did you find anything out about what she might be", I ask Will. Knowing him, he's already got a whole profile for Tris, ruling out everything she isn't and putting everything she could be into a neat little list.

"Dude, she's perfect", he begins before I cut him off.

"What the hell, Will", I exclaim no one should say that about her, only I can-wait, what the hell. This girl is making me lose my mind.

"I meant like her record, nothing suggests that she could be anything, all her paperwork is perfect. She never missed a day of school back at her home, no marks on any of her paper work. I couldn't find anything, as far as I can tell she's as human as they come", he informs me with an almost disappointed tone, like he's disappointed that he couldn't find anything on her.

"So does this mean you're going to ask her out", Shauna asks, Mar nodding along with her enthusiastically.

"Like I said no and what's wrong with me not having a girlfriend", I say starting to get defensive because maybe I don't want to date.

"Dude, your eyes practically glow everytime she walks into the room, it's kind of sickening how much you pine over her", Zeke tells me, roughly patting my back. I grumble about how I don't pine, I just notice that she's entered the room, hence why I'm looking at her.

"You know what, I give up", I hear Chris yell from the bathroom. She plops down next to Will, shoving her hair out of her face. "She's completely smashed, most likely has alcohol poisoning and won't sit still for me to put on her make up", Chris whines the last part.

"Do...Do we have anymore...anymore vodka", Tris asks as she stumbles out the bathroom door, an empty bottle of vodka in her hand. She drank that entire bottle, how is she still functioning.

"Tris, you need to throw up, get all that alcohol out of your system", Mar tells her. Tris scoffs before stumbling closer to our circle,

"Oh pish posh. I'm singing like a canary", she tells Mar before giggling for a bit.

"Tris, you can die from that much alcohol", Mar says.

"Please, someone will kill me before Vodka does", Tris states nonchalantly. We all share worried looks. Who would want to kill the beautiful and intriguing Tri-I mean who would want to kill a person. "I'm gonna go to sleep now", she slurs before tripping over her own feet and landing on the floor before I can catch her-I mean before she can catch herself. "Noapte de noapte", she mumbles before closing her eyes.

"Well, she's got the right idea, it's almost three afterall", Zeke says as he grabs Shauna by the waist and pulls her to god knows where to do god knows what. Everyone goes off with their significant other, leaving me alone in the basement with a drunk and passed out Tris lying on the floor.

"C'mon Tris", I mumble as I pick her off the floor, trying not to jostle her mainly so that I don't get puked on. She grumbles some words in Romanian before wrapping her arms around my neck. I carry her to the guest room that I usually sleep in when I'm over here. I can't make her sleep on the floor, I'll just sleep on the couch in the basement. I gently set her down on the bed.

"Four, do you care about me", Tris asks as she sleepily opens her eyes. I can't help but think about how beautiful she looks right now, how her bright eyes seem to light up the entire room.

"Of course, I care about you. That's what friends do", I tell her, trying to tuck her in as best I can with her arms still wrapped around my neck. Her eyes brighten and then dull.

"We're friends", she asks, her voice a little too high.

"What else would we be", I retort. She cocks her head to the side like she's thinking about something but decides against it to say whatever it was outloud. "Well, I should go back down to the basement, Night Tris". She jolts up.

"I can't take your bed, just sleep in here", she tells me with a voice that gives me the impression that I am not being given a choice. I nod and pull her arms off my neck, moving to the other side of the bed to grab a pillow before throwing it on the ground along with the blanket in the dresser. "Number Boy, I meant you could sleep in the bed. There's plenty of room and I'm only slightly drunk if that's what you're worried about". She says the part about her 'drunkness' kind of darkly, like she's not happy about it. I reluctantly get in the bed, using the blanket I grabbed earlier to make a wall between us. Tris rolls her eyes but drops her head to the pillow, her heartbeat slowing as she falls victim to the dark waves of sleep. It's probably a better idea for me to sleep on the bed anyway. I'm still quite bruised and sore from Marcus' 'lessons'. At least he'll be gone for a month or two, hopefully three. The length of his 'business trips' vary but they always take a month or more, which gives me a nice break in between. I try to think of happier things because thinking of Marcus before I go to sleep always gives me nightmares and I really don't want to wake Tris us by accidentally punching or kicking her, not to mention the sleep talking. I look over at Tris, she's wearing a faint smile. If only she was like me or like our friends. She definitely fits in our little pack/friend group thing but I just don't know how. Will looked werewolf myths up and we should be irritated by her presence, the only way we wouldn't is if she was someone's mate except she'd have to be a werewolf and she's not. Sure she doesn't have a scent which is kind of weird but she doesn't show any signs like we do. Will originally suggested that we try silver and see if it burns her but Chris said she'd never trust us if we intentionally burned her and that lots of supernatural creatures are burned by silver so we'd only be narrowing it down by maybe three or four creatures. The only other thing is use wolfsbane but that stupid herb nine times out of ten will kill werewolves and half the time kills humans, everyone vetoed that. They don't hurt people, it's just not part of they are. Tris rolls over, her shoulder landing on the blanket wall. She looks so delicate when she's asleep, like if I don't protect her she will get hurt. She only looks like this in sleep. When she's awake her eyes has this tangible determination, a sort of fire that just dares you to try and get in her way. I think back to when we were in the kitchen making a 'smoothie' and how I almost kissed her. It took all I had to resist. I was finally able to see all the colors in her eyes, the blues and grays that remind me of the ocean before a storm or the clouds on a rainy day but the ones that I used to go outside and play in. God, Tris, what do you do to me. I really hope that I don't have any bad dreams tonight, I think to myself before I drift off to sleep.

 **What's up BiTChES!? Guess who's about to get their fucking cast off...this mothafucka. I know this chapter is hella short but I've only been able to write so much. I'll try to get Chapter 9 of hella soon. Anywhosies, it's been brought to my attention that I need to have a disclaimer that I don't own any characters, I mean I thought that was implied b/c I'm broke as hell an if I owned these little shits I would be hella rich. Right now is when Im hating myself b/c I have to go to a concert tomorrow and I had to get general admission tickets(well, I could've gotten better tickets but I think I want to keep my firstborn child instead)so I have to leave at the fuckin ass crack of dawn to get in line. I'm not one of those people who half asses their concert experience with the whole 'I don't need to be in the first row of people in general admissions' attitude, I'm a beast. I may be emotionally void, possibly a sociopath, and have an irrational(i.e. TOTALLY RATIONAL) rage towards squirrels. But my friend-the one who I'm going with-didn't tell me we were going until like Thursday. SO GUESS WHO HAS TO MEMORIZE ALL THE SONGS ON THEIR SETLIST. It's chill tho. Sleep is for the weak.**

 **Trying my best to memorize all these godamned songs by five a.m.,**

 **Defying Nature**


	9. I've never had anyone like you

_**Previously:**_ _She only looks like this in sleep. When she's awake her eyes has this tangible determination, a sort of fire that just dares you to try and get in her way. I think back to when we were in the kitchen making a 'smoothie' and how I almost kissed her. It took all I had to resist. I was finally able to see all the colors in her eyes, the blues and grays that remind me of the ocean before a storm or the clouds on a rainy day but the ones that I used to go outside and play in. God, Tris, what do you do to me. I really hope that I don't have any bad dreams tonight, I think to myself before I drift off to sleep._

Tris POV

"Awe Mar, don't they look so cute together", the black bunny in my dream says before giggling and making a snapping that sounds vaguely like a camera. Who is the bunny talking to and who looks cute together. The bunny giggles some more which is really annoying me because I don't know what it's giggling at and I was napping on the softest, warmest bed I've ever been on.

"Do you think they hooked up last night", a butterfly asks as she hovers next to the bunny. Are you kidding me, I can't even be left alone in my dreams. And who are they talking about.

"She was drunk off her ass, there's no way he'd do something like that", a brown bird says, landing on the ground next to the bunny. What the fuck is happening.

"What if she faked it", the black bunny asks, running her paws over her ears. I have to admit the bunny is kind of cute.

"How would she do that, Chris", a turtle questions as it walks up to the bunny. What the hell even is this dream.

"She could've filled the bottle of vodka up with water before", the butterfly says and the bunny and bird both nod. This is too weird. Since when can I talk to animals and where am I. This is totally a dream. I try and will myself up because this is just too weird although I could stay in this bed forever.

"Yeah she planned this entire thing, found our liquor cabinet, poured out all the vodka and filled it with water without anyone noticing just so she could get together with Four after convincing us all that she was drunk. Chris, you're giving her too much credit", a voice I recognize as Zeke retorts. How long have they been here. They were probably all the woodland animals I was seeing.

"What am I getting too much credit for", I ask sleepily, cracking my eyes open, causing Uriah to scream and jump into Marlene's arms. "And where am I-", I trail off, noticing the black shirt in front of me and the tan arms wrapped around my waist that could only belong to Four. I jump back in shock, only to roll out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Mornin, Tris", Zeke says as Four yawns and sits up, looking equally confused about why the entire gang is in our-no about why the entire gang is in _this_ room. Stupid instincts and how did we end up in that position.

"Why were you guys just staring at us sleeping, that's just creepy", I tell them. Thankfully, I didn't have any bad dreams which would've resulted in me having yellow eyes and claws, can't have that around the gang.

"Well, I'm gonna go downstairs and make some breakfast", Four says looking sufficiently weirded out as he gets up and leaves the room. I rub my shoulder, the pain from falling only a dull sting but still not pleasant to wake up to in the morning. I grumble about how early it is, seeing as it's only nine thirty and I have a small hangover. The gang slowly makes their way out of the room, leaving me on the floor in pain. My friends are so caring and supportive, note the sarcasm. I push myself off the floor, fighting the urge to go back to sleep. Whatever Four is cooking smells amazing, I practically sprint downstairs. If there's one way to get me out of bed, it's food.

"Oh, Tris, nice to see you've joined us. We're playing another game of Truth or Dare, minus Four because

Food and you're playing", Uriah tells me as he pushes me down in the circle. It's too early for this shit, I say to myself as I yawn.

"Tris, Truth or Dare", Chris asks me right off the bat. Again with the Truth or Dares, why me. Seeing the look on Chris's face lets me know that she wants me to pick truth so she can grill me about Four and our close sleeping arrangements, so obviously I pick dare. She loses her smirk and by the looks of it struggles to find a dare. "I dare you to drink a bottle of Peppermint Extract", Chris dares me, that shouldn't be too bad. Uriah hands me the bottle. I take it like a shot and it's actually not that bad. Very refreshing for right now. I yawn and lean back on the couch. I'm tired now, I used pretty much all of my energy in one go and since I don't have any real reason to stay awake I might as well go to sleep.

" _You're all alone, aren't you, Beatrice", a voice whispers as lights turn on all around me. I notice that I'm in a box, a glass box with purple flowers and shiny specks of something imbedded in it. I try to push against the glass but my hands burn and blister when I touch it. Why does it burn. The specks must be silver. I feel something warm wrap its way around my ankles. I look down to see blood slowly rising around me. I try to punch the glass, throwing my body as hard as I can against it. I don't break it, I just get more and more burns as the blood rises higher and higher up. The smell of death is overwhelming, burning my nose and making my eyes water. Suddenly, someone is standing in front of the box, just staring at me. I stare at them for a bit before noticing that it's Lucas._

" _Why", is all I have the effort to growl out as I pound against the sides of the box. The blood is halfway up my thighs now, staining my skin red._

" _You don't look so pretty with all those burns", he tells me as he walks closer to the box. He wears a sick smile as he looks up and down the box and at the blood that's now at my hips._

" _Why do you hate me so much. What did I do to you", I cry out. He laughs darkly, tapping the glass with his claws watching the blood ripple inside the box. There's so much blood, how many people died from his sick infatuation._

" _Now you're probably wondering where I got all this blood from", he murmurs slyly before pointing up. I look up and a scream dies in my throat. Dead eyes. So many empty, dead eyes stare back at me. My mother, my father, Lassie, Caleb, Susan, Amar, Fernando, the gang, Four. They all stare at me, their eyes open and empty as the blood slowly drains from them into this box._

" _Why couldn't you save us", Marlene asks, her voice high and scratchy. My knees wobble unsteadily under me, threatening to give out any minute. It's hard to breathe, I can't tell if it's from seeing everyone strung up like a puppet or from the blood that has risen to my ribs. All of the sudden, my side ignites in pain. It feels just like when Lucas clawed my side that day at the river. My blood seeps through my shirt, mixing with the ever growing amount that's already in the tank. All those people up there, all the people that are closest to me. My eyes fall on Four. His lips are pale and blue, he looks so cold. His hair is gray and dull. I did this, how could I hurt all of these people. His lips just barely move, I can't hear what he's say, nor do I want to know. I don't want to know how much I hurt them, how they're going to die, how they're going to die because of me. I can barely breathe, my chest is so heavy, it feels like their souls are trying to push against me, trying to show me how much it hurts. Tears run down my cheeks, dripping into the pool of red that is now up to my neck. I wince as I try to pull myself up higher, the glass burning my palms as I brace myself against them. I try not to slip but to no avail, the blood mixed with the burns makes it impossible to stay above the rising levels of red. I can't swim in here, there's not enough room. It's up to my jaw now. The smell of death is so pungent in the air that I can practically feel it. I tilt my head up to get a few more breaths of air and immediately regret it. Their faces, all of them, they're lifeless. I killed them, I killed them all. They're dead because I couldn't protect them. Why didn't I make sure they survived. My family and the gang, why couldn't I do a better job of protecting them. Why couldn't I have made sure that they were safe, that they never had to deal with the crap I had to deal with. I promised Luna when I was young I'd keep everyone I've ever cared about safe, that I'd make sure they would live as old as they wanted. But now, their blood, the thing that kept them alive, is staining my lips like cherry wine. I failed them, everyone I cared about, I failed Luna. The next breath I take has no air, only blood. I don't cough, I don't try to swim up. It begins to fill my lungs, burning my throat as it forces its way down._

I wake up with a scream that I muffle with my fist. I look around, not knowing where I am. My instincts going into overdrive. I hear someone calling my name but I don't actually respond until whoever they are grabs my shoulders. Four's kneeling on the floor in front on me, his hands on my shoulders. I see his mouth moving, I can feel the vibrations of his voice but I can't hear a word he says. It sounds like I'm underwater or under blood. I start to shake as I remember my nightmare and all that death that death caused by me. Four grabs my face, getting me to look into his eyes.

"Hey, Tris. Look at me, it was just a dream", he tells me, running his fingers through my hair. He's alive. Oh, thank Luna, he's alive. I wrap my arms around him, burying my face into his neck, listening to his heartbeat. Four's heartbeat is strong, which means he still has blood in his body, he's still alive.

"Never die, Four", I mumble. He chuckles a bit as he rubs my back comfortingly. We stay like that for a while. I just listen to his heartbeat, assuring myself that he's alive and well. I reluctantly pull away from him, frowning as the sound of his heartbeat grows distant. Everyone is alive, it was just a dream I tell myself as I bite my lip, thinking about how vivid my dreams are becoming.

"You good", he asks me as he continues to run his fingers through my hair. I rub my eyes, hating the images that flash behind my eyelids. I nod, not trusting my voice to stay steady through one word. He doesn't look like he believes me but it doesn't matter. For some reason, I don't think he'll push it. Luna, I feel like a caged animal. My phone buzzes in my back pocket as Four gets off of his knees in front of me, looking at me like I might break any minute. I hate that look. My phone buzzes again, I pull it out of my pocket, knowing that it's Tori.

 **Tori:When will you be home from Christina's**

 _Me:I'll be home soon, I'll text you when I'm leaving_

I sit back, knowing that I need to phase soon or something bad will happen. I need to tear something apart, to know that I can still protect people. My ribs feel like there's an elephant on them, I don't have the energy to hyperventilate.

"I have to go home", I tell Four, getting up from the couch. I check to make sure that I have my phone because that's really all I brought with me. I can't believe that I freaked out like that on them, well on Four. I try not to slam the door behind me but I'm not successful. The sun warms my skin but burns my eyes. I have more of a hangover than I originally thought. My wolf is buzzing underneath my skin begging to kill anything that threatens anyone's life. I pass the rock I usually pass on my way to school after some time. Climbing up the rock was the easy part but getting down will be the hard part. Sure, laying flat on my back in the sun on a hard rock isn't exactly comfy but it's better than coming down and dealing with all these crazy thoughts that just won't get out of my head or my dreams. I feel my phone buzz once, then twice, then even more and I lose count. It must be Tori calling. I reluctantly pull my phone out of my pocket. To my surprise, it's an unknown number not , I'm not an idiot so I don't answer it but I have quite a few texts from that number as well.

 _Unknown Number:You sure you're okay. You left in a hurry_ **10:05**

 _Unknown Number:Where are you. Isn't Chris taking you home_ **10:06**

 _Unknown Number:Tris are you walking home_ **10:08**

 _Unknown Number:Tris are you trying to walk home. I'll come pick you up and take you there_ **10:12**

 _Unknown Number:Tris where are you. It's like an hour long walk to your house_ **10:15**

 _Unknown Number: It's Four. Where the hell are you_ **10:26**

 _Unknown Number:Tris, if you don't answer in five minutes I'm coming to look for you_ **10:28**

 _Unknown Number: Everyone is eating right now and I'm leaving to come find you. It's like ten thirty, I don't want someone to come along and hurt you_ **10:32**

 _Unknown Number:Where the hell are you_ **10:43**

 _Unknown Number: Tris_ **10:46**

 _Unknown Number:Tris, answer your phone_ **10:53**

 _Unknown Number:Tris, where the hell are you_ **10:55**

 _Unknown Number:Tris, answer your goddamned phone so I can pick you up_ **10:58**

I can't help but smile a bit. I've never really had anyone look that worried about me just for walking home. Sure, people have freaked out over me but usually it was because I had almost died or been kidnapped, not because I was walking home. It's nice to have someone that watches over you, even if they 'douchily' watch over you. I throw my arm over my eyes to keep them from the blinding sun. This morning hasn't been the best and I didn't have any coffee, so that's a minus. Why can't the freaky realistic nightmares just go away when I'm trying to pretend to be normal. I roll onto my stomach as I groan into the rock, wishing that I could fall back asleep. I'm quite tired, just in case I forgot to tell myself. Something rustles in the bushes off to the left, it's Four by the smell of it. He's got a pretty distinct smell, it's not a bad smell, it just smells like him and only him, like leather and metal. It's pretty comforting for some reason.

"Blue eyes, why don't you come down from there and we can have a long chat about our feelings and shit like that", he calls out in a gruff voice. I can tell that he isn't happy with me, who would. I essentially screamed myself up, clung to him like a lifeline then bolted before any words could be said.

"What if I don't wanna talk about my feelings", I whine like a child. I can just imagine my mother scolding me with her hands on her hips, shaking a clawed finger on me. Four groans in exasperation, I can practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Tris, just come down and talk to me." Four just sounds tired, not frustrated, or angry. He sounds like he just wants everything to work in his favor for a second. I peek my head over the edge of the rock, my hair tumbling over with my head. His jaw is clenched tightly and he has a pretty bitchy look on his face.

"How many cups of bitch flakes did you have this morning", I ask, squinting my eyes due to the brightness of the outdoors. He looks like he might explode, not really a good look for him.

"I didn't have any seeing as I've spent the whole time I could've been eating bitch flakes looking for someone who literally ran away from me. Now get your ass down here", he growls out. I roll my eyes at him even though I am still a little touched that he spent all this time looking for me. I roll onto my back before climbing down the rock. He looks at me cautiously, when I finish climbing down, as if I might run away again if he's not careful. Four pulls me down to the grass. We lean up against the rock, not saying anything, just sitting in silence and listening to the sounds of nature. The sky is an endless expanse of blue dotted with puffs of white. I can tell by the way the trees are starting to change that it'll begin to get colder.

"Are they always that bad", Four asks after the longest time. I look over at him, studying the way his jaw angles up when he looks toward the sky. I look at him for a moment longer before raising my eyes to the sky again.

"Sometimes better, sometimes worse. In the end, they always die and I can't stop it, I can't save them", I say, trying my hardest to not let my voice crack. He doesn't say anything immediately which makes me feel uncertain. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything in the first place. No one wants to know about my shitty dreams, hell, even I don't want to know about my shitty dreams.

"Of course you can't save them. In 'dream world' everything is pitted against you but in the real world you always have at least one person rooting for you", he tells me. I suppose that this is true but sometimes it feels like I'm alone either way. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me into his side. I close my eyes and revel in the feel of Four next to me, living, breathing, making sure that I don't move from his side.

We don't move for the longest time. I just keep my eyes glued to the sky, not wanting to have to bring myself to reality. My phone buzzes, I know it's Tori but I don't want to answer it just yet. I want to stay here, in this little bubble of sorts.

"You should go home, blue eyes", he says as he pulls his arm off of me and drags me up with him.

"Didn't know you were so", I pause for a second trying to find the right word," that you are so eager to get rid of me", I ask with a smirk as I cross my arms. Four rolls his eyes at me before pushing me out from behind the rock, his hand burning a hole into my lower back.

"I would've gotten rid of you a long time ago if I wanted to", he mutters as I stumble out from the forest onto the sidewalk. Is that his way of saying that he likes having me around. I know that I'm not a fucking gem to be around but I have my perks.

"Did Number Boy just admit to liking my presence. I think he did, folks. Now I must say that this isn't a surprise. I mean have you met me, I'm a fun time and an amazing person overall. Since, Number Boy, here, has refused to declare his undying love for me, it has taken longer for us to realize just how much he adores my presence", I begin to ramble but am cut off when Four throws me over his shoulder. He growls out how annoying I am but the way he says it lacks emotion other than playfulness. I figured the mystery of Four out, he's just a big teddy bear with a hard, spiky, really, really, really unlikable coating.

"I am too, likable, that is but I'm not a teddy bear nor do I have a hard spiky outer coating", he growls out, almost looking offended. I guess I said that outloud, great. I wonder how many other things I've said outloud.

"When I first met you, you literally told me to fuck off", I defend as well as I can from behind Four's back. Let me just say that defending your side of an argument with someone like Four is already hard but doing it while being ridiculously thrown over their shoulder makes it much harder. He drops me off on my porch, looking slightly annoyed but a smile plays on his lips.

"Next time, let me take you home", he tells me, weaving his fingers through my hair. I roll my eyes, it wasn't that long of a walk and he ended up carrying me here anyways. Four gives me a pointed look, kind of like the look alphas give the wolves that are in big trouble. Am I seriously getting 'silently alpha yelled' at by Four. I can handle myself, he should know that. I open my mouth to protest but he gives me another 'alpha' look, so I decide that it'd just be a better idea if I kept my mouth shut and nodded.

"Fine", I grumble out, leaning my head back against the door. He searches my eyes for a minute to make sure I'm not lying and eventually decides that I probably won't do it again. He pulls his fingers out of my hair before mussing it into a rat's nest.

"Bye, Trissy-poo, see ya tomorrow", he calls out as he steps onto the street.

"Bye, Number Boy", I call back, just now noticing that he backed me against the door. Four and his goddamn alphaness, always needing to be in a place of power. I spend the rest of the day at the gym, needing to get myself tired out because I tend to get snappy the closer it gets to the full moon. I also need to start acting sick, just something like a cold that makes me stay home for one day. I get home from the gym around eleven and take a shower. I'm all comfy in bed when I realize that I have a shit ton of homework that I didn't do. Fuck. I don't finish until almost five which sucks but I'll use the next two hours of sleep to my advantage. The covers are so warm and inviting that I fall asleep before my head even hits the pillows.

 **Okay, so I got this chapter up hella quick. Like faster than a virgin teen boy orgasms during his first time(i.e. 2 seconds in a vagina). Great metafour(HA! pun). But yeah, this is an early holiday gift to y'all. And just saying:disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters. I know that y'all know that I don't own shit but I do this so that some pretentious asshole doesn't sue me and make me poorer than I already am.**

 **Any whoosies Story time:**

 **Y'all do not know how embarrassing it is to be caught writing FanFiction by your instructor in the computer lab. I have never wanted to die more than I do right now. Not only did he see me writing fanfic but he saw me writing a kissing scene a MOTHAFUCKEN kissing scene(yes, for once I'm ahead on my chapter game but I'm not going to guarantee that it's a Fourtris scene, maybe it's a Sheke, Urlene, or Wilstina scene-yes I'm the little shit that's going to frustrate you like this) but back to story time.**

 **Lemme just say that this guy is hella cute-he can make a sweater vest look sexy-like straight from college and even though it's illegal I'd be willing to break the law for him. Anyways: We had free computer lab time and I was like 'chill Imma work on my fanfic like a good author' and y'all need to know I'd only gotten like an hour of sleep the night before so I was decked out in my brother's hoodie that's 3 sizes too big, sweats I slept in the night before, my Urkle glasses were hella on and ma hair was in the messiest bun the world has ever seen.** ** _Side note:when I'm intensely writing I have this really weird look on my face like something's wrong._** **Okay so superhot instructor comes over and is like 'Is something wrong, are people still posting Harambe memes on the school website again' and THEN he SEES what I'm writing, stares at me for a solid two minutes without blinking and then walks away. I mean his ass looked great in those jeans but why. WHY did he have to see that scene in particular. Did I also mention his name is the name of the male character in this scene so yeah. I will never make eye contact with him again. Well, that's all. Imma save my next story for the next chapter b/c I've already written like 3 paragraphs writing this A/N.**

 **Trying to not die from embarrassment,**

 **Defying Nature**

Format:

Story DocX

Submit Document


	10. Superglue Is Really Strong

**_Previously:_** _"_ _Bye, Number Boy", I call back, just now noticing that he backed me against the door. Four and his goddamn alphaness, always needing to be in a place of power. I spend the rest of the day at the gym, needing to get myself tired out because I tend to get snappy the closer it gets to the full moon. I also need to start acting sick, just something like a cold that makes me stay home for one day. I get home from the gym around eleven and take a shower. I'm all comfy in bed when I realize that I have a shit ton of homework that I didn't do. Fuck. I don't finish until almost five which sucks but I'll use the next two hours of sleep to my advantage. The covers are so warm and inviting that I fall asleep before my head_

 _even hits the pillows._

I am death. Nothing has ever felt more like death than this right here. This is why teenagers are always so negative, because we have to wake up at the crack of dawn. The sun has just barely risen, who would do that to someone.

"Tris, you got fifteen minutes until school starts which means you need to leave in five so chop chop", Bud yells from the bottom of the stairs. I don't even have the energy to groan or roll my eyes. Every noise is too loud and every light too bright. I throw on a pair of leggings and the first sweatshirt in my drawers, which happens to be the biggest one I have, and a beanie because there is no way that I'm brushing my hair today. I essentially fall down the stairs and just barely manage to keep hold on my backpack as I stumble out of the door. The walk to school ends soon enough. I walk right past everyone, not even mumbling a hello, going to my desk and falling asleep soon after. I'm still drifting in and out of sleep when I notice Four sitting next to me, asleep as well. The bell is what wakes me up. I try to stretch my arms out only to realize that Four's holding my hand. Why is Four holding my hand. Four gives me a questioning look as he looks down at our hands. They're fucking glued together, from fingertip to halfway up Four's forearm. We both turn to Zeke and Uriah, glaring.

"Hey, it wasn't me. It was the baby bro over here", Zeke says, holding his hands up in surrender. I shoot a glare Uriah's way, preening to myself when he pales. I can't believe Uriah superglued me and Four's arms together. If Uriah doesn't have the solvent, I will murder him.

"Relax you two. It's crazy glue, it'll wear off in a couple of hours", Uriah explains as he regains his chill. My eyes widen. Uriah fucking glued me to Four. I literally can't escape Four.

"You fucking glued us together with super glue. You have the dissolving thing right", I growl out, mad that Uriah glued us together but also frustrated because I can't remember what the thing that dissolves glue is called. I'm not in the mood today. I'm tired and hungry and I have no caffeine in my system right now, so the odds of me murdering Uriah are much higher than they normally are. Uriah's eyes grow wide, looking like the antelope that just waltzed into the lion's den.

"Right", Four asks for clarification. Uriah shrinks into himself, looking more like my size rather than Zeke's.

"I am going to kill you", I say as I jump up from my seat and lunge at Uriah, only to be dragged back by Four's arm glued to mine. I suppress a yelp of pain. Having your skin pulled back is actually quite painful. Four wraps his free arm around my waist and pulls me into his lap.

"I'm tired, hungry, and glued to a fucking maniac so we're just gonna sit here a sleep. Not to mention your brother runs this class, therefore he can give us passes", he mumbles into my neck. Normally, I would've ripped Four's throat out with my teeth by now, purely on instinct, but for some reason I don't, I don't even feel uncomfortable with it.

"You better watch your fucking back, Uriah because I will get you, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but I'm going to get you", I grumble out, trying to be as intimidating as I can be while sitting on Four's lap. Uriah looks more scared by the second while Marlene nods along with me. She was probably against this prank in the first place but Uriah did it anyway.

"Go back to sleep, Blue eyes or you get Smutty Bunny again", Four tells me, his head resting on his free arm to the left of me. I groan loudly because suddenly I'm no long tired but Four still is. Great the one time I'm fucking glued to another person, all they want to do is sleep while I want to look around the school.

"But I'm not needing to use the sleep anymore", I just barely manage to get my sentence through my mouth. For some reason these past couple of days have been rough english language days. Four slightly turns his head and raises an eyebrow.

"If you don't sit down and shut up, you get called Smutty Bunny the rest of this week", Four mumbles out from under his arm. I doubt it. He loves all the new names he came up with on Saturday.

"I doubt that you'll actually follow through with it", I tell him before dramatically falling back on his chest. Four groans and bangs his head on the table. For some reason I have the inkling annoying the living hell out of Four. I wish I could say that I'm not enjoying this but it'd be a lie.

"I am literally going to murder you if you don't shut up", he tells me as Lassie begins to walk over. I really hope he doesn't tell Mum and Tata about this. I'll be forced to train my senses and they'll probably force me to stay up for a couple days just to push me to my breaking point.

"What are you two doing here". Lassie asks sounding more like a parent than a big brother. I glare at Uriah as I hold Four and I's glued arms. Lassie rolls his eyes at me but nods.

"Mum m-a chemat în nerv aseră despre modul în care a fost un teribil mama. Ce e în nergulă cu ea(mum called me in hysterics last night about how she was a terrible mother. What's wrong with her)", Lassie asks me, sounding more concerned about emotional health than he has in a long time.

"She called me on a Saturday the same way. I really don't have a clue", I explain. Lassie frowns and looks as confused as I feel.

"So can I get a pass from all my classes, since I'm attached to this dork", Four asks looking more alive than he has all morning. Four musses my hair, causing me to reach up and try to fix it which results in both of us wincing and me realizing that I really can't move my arm.

"No, I can't because all of your teachers hate me, Four. But lucky for us, all of Tris's teachers love her and me so, I can't give you a pass but I can get Tris passes", Lassie explain. I feel my mouth drop open, I can't believe that I'm going to have to be dragged everywhere today. But this means that I can just chill out for the first half of the day. Hallelujah. Four on the other hand looked defeated and a little jealous, probably because I was taking his lazy day for myself. I'm a gem like that. Four groaned and I couldn't help but make a noise of satisfaction, not at all enjoying his loss of free time and my gain of it, note the sarcasm.

"Let's go, Tris", Four tells me as he gently slides me off of his lap, careful to not accidentally tear our arms apart. Sure we could pull them apart, but I like my skin on my body and not on Four's. I roll my eyes at his moping. Honestly, is spending his day with me that terrible. He's just being a sourpuss because he's tired.

"So we got Cal and Statistics, then Nature Science, and then Computer Programing, then that fresh hell of a class called science, then P.E. then that whole art shabang", Four explains as we walk down the hallway to his locker. A few people stare at us, probably because people's arms being glued together is an uncommon thing. I nod and sigh, of course today was the day I got glued to Four. I already have a short temper but now I am running on two hours of sleep and no caffeine in my system. My phone buzzes in my back pocket. I grab it to see a text from Chris.

 _ **Chris:So this shit sucks but Uriah found a place about an hour and half away that carries the solvent**_

Thankfully, we have reached Four's locker because I'm about to lose my fucking mind. I push Four away from his locker, ignoring the confused look he gives me and scream bloody murder into his locker. I'm pretty sure I heard some glass break. I feel a little bit better now.

"Well, let's go to your class", I say as I slam the door of his locker shut with much more force than I need to. The others in the hallway are stunned into silence and part like me and Four carry some deadly disease when I drag him along. I zone out as soon as we get to his calculus class, the equations on the board make my head hurt.

"Uh, Tris", Four whispers as he shoots me a look out of the corner of his eyes. I groan some form of 'what' as I roll my head to face him.

"I'm right handed and you're left handed and your right hand is glued to my right hand", he mumbles as he stares at our hands. Great detective work, Sherlock. I give him a look. He lightly flexes his right hand, bending my fingers back in the process. That is slightly painful. I huff but nod and grab his paper and pencil.

"What do I write", I ask. The rest of the period goes like this, Four telling what to write down and me writing it down. Nature Science is easy because the teacher doesn't make us do anything. We don't realize the problem until we get to his computer sciences class. Shauna pulled some strings for me, so I don't have to go to math but Four on the other hand apparently had to go to computer sciences and participate because he had a project he just had to turn in.

We realize the problem the second he sits down at the computer. He only has one free hand to type with and the American keyboard is much different than the Romanian keyboard. It's too early for this. If I want to make it through this day with my sanity, I'm going to need at least two bottles of vodka.

"Cara", he calls out, his jaw clenched. A woman comes over, presumably the teacher comes over. She looks like Will, blonde hair and the same celery green eyes but her features are harder, like she's been let down too many times and has to fight for what she wants. I raise my eyebrows when I see her, simply out of surprise. Will never mentioned that he had any family working in the school.

"Is she related to Will", I ask quietly, not wanting to draw more attention than necessary to myself. Four nods at me before looking back to Cara.

"Did Uriah do this", she asks Four, not even bothering to hide her smile but stifling a laugh. I notice that she doesn't smell like a wolfblood but Will is one. Although, I've heard of some cases when a wolfblood marries a human causing their kids to have a fifty-fifty chance to be born a wolfblood or not.

"What do you think", Four retorts. Cara just rolls her eyes but hands us passes to leave the class.

"Go out to the football field, sweating might loosen the glue", Cara calls out as we shove one another through the door frame, well really Four and I try to go through at the same time but since Four is the size of the door frame, we have to shove each other through. He guides me to the football field. I find a suitable tree that provides enough shade because I don't deal with heat well and my arm is already on fire but that may just be from the constant skin to skin contact with Four. I pull us both down to sit under the tree, leaning back on the trunk of the tree with a sigh.

"Have I mentioned that I'm going to murder Uriah", I say as I lean my head on Four's shoulder. He leans back into me with a chuckle.

"I think you may have mentioned it once or twice", Four tells me. Why could have Uriah picked two other people to glue together. I mean I fine with Four and everything but being glued to another person isn't my definition of fun. I grumble about how it's going to take forever to get the solvent and how I'm going to die like this, glued to Four.

"What if we just pull our arms apart. I mean, sure. It'll hurt like hell but you won't have to deal with being physically attached to me for the rest of the day", Four offers. What the hell. Is he an idiot. There is no way that I'm pulling our arms apart. I'm not pulling half of the skin on my arm off.

"No. I'm not pulling half of my skin on my arm off. Even with shifter healing it's going to take a while for us both to heal and I'm not going to go through that pain when we can just get the solvent", I rant. Four freezes under me for no apparent reason. I look around for a threat, confused as to why he's a stiff as a board.

"What did you just say", he asks in a deathly quiet voice that even I have to strain a little bit to hear. What is he freaking out about. There's no apparent threat and believe me when I say that if there's even a hint of someone being harmed I'd know about it.

"What", I question, sitting up.

"What are you", he demands. I can feel the alpha power in his voice. It finally dawns on me what he's got his panties in a twist about. Shit. Normally, I'd be upfront about them but they know my last name. When you look up 'Prior' and 'Werewolf' you get some interesting results. Well, it was nice having friends while I was 'human'.

"Tris", he growls out,"what are you".

 **Ok, so I know this is a bit of a cliff hanger to leave y'all with but I'm doing this in a Starbucks and I have to be super quick b/c I'm supposed to be grabbing coffee for my brother. The reason why it's taken me so long to update is b/c I wasn't allowed to look at bright screens and shit i.e. TV, my laptop, and even my fuCKING phone. The reason why I couldn't look at any of my goddamned screens is because I got a concussion. And y'all are probably wondering '** ** _Well, how the hell did you get a fucking concussion'_** **and the reason is because apparently I was walking to slow when I was coming home from school so my brother hit me with his car. And since I'm not a lil' bitch I didn't go to the hospital even tho apparently you're supposed to after you get a concussion. Anywhoosies, I've kinda been confined to bed rest at my grandma's house and guess who the FUCK doesn't have wifi-my motherfucking grandma, not like I'd be able to write she legit just sits knitting a blanket that says** ** _'fuck off, I'm sleeping'._** **SO yeah, that's how I've spent my free time. Now I gotta go get coffee and try to not get hit by a car.**

 **Trying my best to not get run over again,**

 **Defying Nature**


	11. My Little Secret Finally Got OutTo You

**_Previously:_** ** _"What are you", he demands. I can feel the alpha power in his voice. It finally dawns on me what he's got his panties in a twist about. Shit. Normally, I'd be upfront about them but they know my last name. When you look up 'Prior' and 'Werewolf' you get some interesting results. Well, it was nice having friends while I was 'human'._**

"Tris", he growls out,"what are you".

"Who said I'm anything", I ask, trying to pretend like I didn't just make a big ass fuck up.

"You're not a hunter", Four asks more than tells me. It's kind of cute how he's worried for his pack but on the other hand, they really need to learn to be more human. Any hunter with eyes or ears, for that matter, could figure out that the gang is essentially one hundred percent wolfblood.

"I'm not a hunter", I tell him but he doesn't look convinced. I roll my eyes and groan but flash my eyes at him. I hear his sharp intake of breath.

"They're yellow", he asks. I nod and avoid his gaze because, holy shit this just go awkward.

"Your pack should learn to act more human. I could tell that the gang was one hundred percent wolfblood from the first day of school. I could teach them if you want. I've gotten pretty good at hiding from hunters", I offer because I'm a nice person like that and because I would really like to not have to deal with hunters. The O'Reilly's are still mad at me for fiasco of 2014 which by the way, was not my fault.

"And how exactly would you teach them to act more human", he asks, with a more toying tone rather than a serious one.

"Well, getting them mad usually makes them lose control so I make them mad. I've been told by quite a few people that I can be quite vexing", I explain with a smirk. My parents taught me how to toy with peoples' emotions as an establishing dominance act. My parents taught me a lot of ways to make sure other wolves knew I was their alpha. Thankfully, when I was younger, Lassie told me everything that I did that was unnatural, so now I look and act normal.

"Let's go get our arms unstuck", Four tells me, chuckling a bit and tucking my hair behind my ear. I roll my eyes at him but stand up and smother a smile as we walk towards his car.

Thank luna that Four doesn't need his right hand to drive because I don't know if we'd even make it out of the parking lot if I was driving. I'm a very 'hands-on' driver with no obligation to obey traffic laws as the many officers who've arrested me have said. It's not really even my fault. I wasn't taught to drive safely. I was taught to drive to get away from danger to be safe. My parents weren't really concerned with me obeying traffic laws, so long as I didn't get killed, or kidnapped, or tortured, or held for ransom. Four seems lighter now, somehow. He wears a smile, albeit, a small smile that's almost nonexistent but still a smile.

"Why didn't you tell us", Four asks as we slow to a stop at a red light.

"Well, first it was because I didn't know if I could trust you guys. I was just trying to be safe, you know. And then, I just couldn't find the right time to tell you guys", I explain, for the most part, truthfully. I guess that eventually I knew that I'd have to tell them soon, it was inevitable. Four nods in understanding as the light changes. By the time we pull into the parking lot of the store my shoulder is sore and my skin is buzzing and Four is only causing one of these.

The hardware store is a small family owned store and is pretty empty. I guess that the lack of people in the store is more because of the time of day because who goes shopping for a hammer at one. I'm practically jumping out of my skin, getting my arm unstuck from Four's is just around the corner. I zone out as Four talks to the manager to get the solvent. The manager, Bill, looks at us with pity before yelling at his son to go get the solvent. He doesn't even make us pay for the solvent because he realized that he was the one who sold the glue to Uriah in the first place.

A boy with a pretty bad shiner on his right eye brings Bill, his father, the solvent. It takes me a second but the images of the party last weekend come rushing back. This boy is Al. My eyes widen in surprise. HIs whole demeanor is different from the way it was at the party. Al notices too, his cheeks to the tip of his ears burning red. He gives me a weak smile as he rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

"Uh, Tris. After you get detached do you think, maybe, we could talk for a second or two", he asks nervously. I can feel Four tense up beside me. Hell, I can feel Four's judgemental gaze burning into the side of my skull. I remember what Tori used to tell me when we saw couples hugging in the town square after a very loud and public fight. Tori said that humans are fickle creatures that hurt others easily and forgive each other just as quickly.

"Yeah, sure", I say, ignoring the way Four struggles to not flex his fingers. I get it, he still thinks I need protecting. He probably also remembers the hand shaped bruises Al left on my arm. I'd also feel bad about rejecting him in front of his father. Al looks relieved and a little bit like a teddy bear I must say.

Bill goops the solvent on me and Four. I resist the urge to wrinkle my nose at the foul stench of the chemicals. Slowly but surely our skin detaches from each other and I can finally take a breath of relief. I bury my head in Four's chest, glad to finally have control over my right arm.

"Was being stuck to me really that bad", Four asks sarcastically, rubbing the small of my back with his non-glue covered arm. I roll my eyes at him, my head still in Four's chest. I know he can't see me roll my eyes but he can feel the snarky replies to his question radiating from my mind.

Bill lets us go to the back room to wash our arms off. I must say that I've never been more glad to pull glue off of my skin, even if it still hurts a little bit and my arm is a little red.

"We're totally going to kill Uriah right", I ask as I do a once over of my arm just to make sure there's no glue left on it. I see Four's lips quirk up in a smile from the mirror above the sink.

"As long as you don't make him die from fear first", he says as he splashes some water on my face. It's not my fault that he instigated a splash war, I think to myself as I splash him back.

"Does this mean that you think I'm scary", I ask as I duck under a work table to avoid a handful of water being thrown my way. I crawl under the table to dodge the water. Four's waiting for me on the other side of the table with a smirk.

"Now, I never said you were scary", Four whispers in my ear as he wraps me in a bear hug from behind before loosening his grip on me so that his hands splay across my stomach and hips. I try to make sure my breath doesn't hitch when I feel him pull my body closer to his.

"Well then, what am I", I ask as I look up and raise my hands to his cheeks. For a second I swear that he lets out a low growl that vibrates through his chest to every bone in my body, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. I vaguely feel myself bite my lip as I fall deeper and deeper into those pools of deep blue. We are broken out of our trance by an awkward cough and a soft knocking. I look down from Four's entrancing eyes to see Al leaning against the door frame, looking uncomfortable in his stained blue apron.

"Uh, Tris", he stutters out nervously, his eyes filled with uncertainty. Four on the other hand looks like he's about to murder someone. He buries his face in my neck before taking his arms off of me. Did that little shit just scent mark me. I feel my face begin to burn. I'm pretty sure Number Boy just scent marked me. By the smirk firmly in place on that annoyingly perfect face, he knows what he just did. I keep my legs steady as I walk over to Al and follow him into the paint section of the store.

"Tris, I-I want to apologize for how I acted to you at the party. I was really drunk and you were-you are really pretty and I didn't really know how to act around you. I'm sorry", Al manages to get out as he wrings his hands and looks down at the ground. I guess some might find his stuttering cute but it just makes me uncomfortable. He thinks I'm 'pretty' so he grabbed me hard enough to cause bruises and he wouldn't leave me alone until Four knocked him unconscious.

"Okay", I say as I begin to walk away. I resist the urge to groan when Al jumps in front of me, causing me to stop.

"Okay", he asks in disbelief. They way he says this along with the look of disgust on his face just makes me feel uneasy. Does he want me to say something else.

"Al, what else do you want me to say because I don't forgive you. Drunk or not you physically hurt me, you gave me some pretty bad bruises. I accept your apology but I don't forgive you", I explain. I walk away before Al can say anything else, quickly waving a thanks to Bill as I slide out the doors of the shop.

Four is leaning up against the hood of his truck, arms crossed, glaring at every single molecule that passes by. I wonder what put him in a pissy mood, he was fine just a second ago. When he sees me he wordlessly unlocks the truck and climbs in. Normally, I'd turn the radio on to fill the silence, especially now that I can use both my arms, but for some reason the silence is suffocating and demanding.

"So how was your talk with whatever that guy's name was", Four asks me through gritted teeth, his knuckles white with pressure gripping the steering wheel. Maybe anger is a symptom of the shift and now that he knows I'm not human he has a reason to be angry.

"Oh, um the talk with Al, was fine. I essentially told him to fuck off in the most polite way", I say as I lean back in my seat without a clue of where we're going. Four seems to calm down after our conversation. He doesn't seem as tense anymore. We drive for a while, eventually getting back into Chicago and near our school. Of course, school has almost ended so there's no real reason to go back. If we did go back to school then we'd be there for about ten minutes and leave after those were up.

Four pulls into the parking lot of a quaint coffee shop with a bookstore right next to it. Both of these places are probably family owned and contain generations of stories, just the way I like. Family owned places also have more unique items. I remember when Lassie and I went to this little film store and we ended up getting original movie posters for Star Wars. I have to say, my Star Wars posters are some of my most prized possessions.

Four is out of the car and opening my door for me before I even unbuckle my seatbelt. I feel my eyebrows raise. I mean that most of the time chivalry is dead, except for the select few like royalty and such.

"You finally have use of both arms and you use that freedom to open doors", I sarcastically exclaim as Four opens the door to the coffee shop before I can reach it. He rolls his eyes at me, attempting to kick me in the back of my knee to cause me to stumble except I don't.

"Only for you, Blue eyes", he mumbles as throws an arm over my shoulders and takes off my beanie before mussing my hair. I let out an over exaggerated sigh as I fix my hair. He orders us both coffee, saying that we deserve it because of all the shit Uriah put us through. I can see parts of the bookstore from the corner window of the coffee shop. I have to do a double take when I see the spiral staircase leading to the second story of the bookstore. Hell yeah. Now, we are definitely going to check that place out. By the time we finally get our coffee I'm already halfway out the door, dragging Four along with me. A lady in her early thirties, it looks like, sits at the checkout, her nose buried deep into a book.

I drag my fingers over the spines of the books in the shelves, the different feel of the materials filling the book nerd inside me with joy. I don't know what I'm looking for, specifically, or if I'm looking for anything at all.

I remember spending days or weeks in the library back at the castle. I mainly did this after coming back from the forest. After Lucas tried to kill me, my wolf was always restless. I always had claws, yellow eyes, and extended canines, and this was only when the human part of me was in more control than the wolf. After Lucas, it was a constant battle, one that I was losing. I had to use silver to force myself to phase back so often that Susan was beginning to worry that I was going to scar and wolfbloods don't scar. I left three days after my ninth birthday. I'd begun to hurt people because I felt so vulnerable and I had virtually no temper. I left a note, of course, explaining that this was for the good of the pack and when I felt like I could control myself I'd come back. I watched out for my pack, took out a couple hunters that threatened their safety, and was more wolf than human when Caleb found me and forced me to come back. I remember it feeling so uncomfortable and cold back in my human form. I had almost become feral, a year or two more and I would've lost the human but my parents, my alphas, they forced me back. They're the ones that keep the wolf part of me under control. If I didn't have my alphas to keep me here, I would be phased all of the time.

"What are you thinking about", Four asks as he spins me around to face him. If I didn't know better, I'd say he has a concerned expression on his face. I manage to fake a smile that I hope looks believable smile and tell him that I'm just thinking about stuff. I don't elaborate, hoping that he gets the message to drop the subject. Thankfully he does, get the message, that is, but he still has a clenched jaw and distrusting eyes.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you dragged my sorry ass in here in the first place", Four asks as he loosens his grip on my hips, though the warmth from his hands still burns holes onto my skin.

"Only if you tell me why you scent marked me in the hardware store", I say before standing on my tip toes to grab a book from the shelf behind Four. I stifle a smile when I notice the tips of his ears turning pink, pretending to be flipping through the first couple pages of the book before deciding that it's not really worth it and putting it back. His hands fall from my hips.

"You, uh, you noticed that", he stutters out as his hand goes to the back of his neck. I slide away from him and begin to walk up the spiral staircase, leaning over the railing halfway up to see the dumbstruck look on his face.

"Yes, Number Boy, I did notice it", I tell him before walking up the rest of the staircase. It takes him a couple minutes but he soon follows me. I hear his footsteps on the staircase as I scan through a pile of books. I have to say, playing cat and mouse like this is actually kind of fun, for the cat that is.

"And", he asks, gesturing for me to continue the conversation.

"And what", I retort as a sit on a wooden table, flipping through a pile of books. He takes the pile of books out of my hands and sets them onto a chair, which is also the only open space up here.

"What do you mean _and what_ ", Four asks placing his hands on either side of me.

"I mean _and what_ , the word and doesn't really set the precedent for a conversation, not to mention that you never answered my question on why you did it in the first place", I say as I slowly push on his chest until he's standing up straight.

"And you never answered my question about why you dragged me in here", he tells me in a low and husky voice that sends sparks through my veins. I feel my teeth catch my bottom lip as Four's lips raise to a smirk.

"It seems we have reached an impasse, then", I mumble as my pesky hair falls, once again, in front of my face. His smirk transforms into a full blown smile. Those eyes. How easy it is to get lost in them. His hands so warm on my face as he brushes my hair away from my eyes. His lips slowly getting closer to mine.

All the sudden my phone rings the loudest ring I've ever heard it ring. Four and I jump apart and I instantly feel cold and the sparks that crackled over my skin, gone,

"You, uh, you should answer that", Four stutters out while rubbing the back of his neck and averting his eyes to the floor. I swear to Luna that I silenced this goddamned phone but I guess not. I figure out that it's Bud calling and that all he wants is to yell at me for not being on time to interview my replacements. Terrific.

"I gotta go", I say as I shove my phone, sort of angrily, back into my pocket. Four takes his eyes off the floor but still doesn't meet mine.

"Yeah, gotcha. You need a ride", he asks me, quite awkwardly I might add. Why does something always come along and ruin our almost kissing moment. Who am I kidding, He's probably not trying to kiss me. First off, he's a fucking Adonis. Second off, I'm a fucking Medusa. Why don't I quit lying to myself.

"No, I don't need a ride. I just gotta go a block or so. In this traffic, it'd be faster if I just walked", I mumble, leaving out the part about how walking will let me get away from his stupidly handsome face. We both now realize how close we still are. Four stares at me for a bit longer before stepping back.

"The gang was gonna hangout tonight, Zeke's mom is cooking", he tells me as we both begin to descend the spiral staircase. That actually sounds really fun but I can't go. Forty applicants down to five is going to take a while and that's if everything goes smoothly and everyone's on time which almost never happens in real life.

"I wish I could but I can't. I have to hire some new people at the gym and Bud needs me to narrow it down to five people. I'm sorry", I explain as he opens the door to the bookstore onto the sidewalk. I feel really guilty, he just look so disappointed when I said I couldn't go.

"It's no big deal, Tris, don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow morning", he says as he begins to head towards his car. I smile a bit and nod, waiting until I see him backing out of his parking spot before turning on my heel and heading toward the gym. I must say that today has been a rollercoaster. I mean first I literally get glued to a guy then a guy tries(and fails miserably) to apologize for actions he was totally aware he was doing and now I'm going to go hire my replacements(still not happy about this one). I think that after I get done at the gym, I'm going to go to the house and crash, no shower, no homework, no t.v., okay maybe a little of t.v. but after that nada.

I sigh as I push open the door to the gym, ignoring Bud's yelling about how I should always be at least thirty minutes early to help set up and how I'm only five minutes early. I huff. I'm already pissed at him for making me do this and it's taking a lot to not growl at him. Tata said that disobeying Tori or Bud has the same punishment as disobeying them. It's all because of that stupid call with Mum. She apparently thinks that I need guidance since she isn't there to help and Tori and Bud are the only suitable punishing figures.

"So, these guys are going to be taking your place. They need to be able to do everything you can do and maybe a little more since they are five guys after all", Bud tells me as we walk to the training room. I run my hand through my hair, nodding as I roll my eyes at him. I know I shouldn't be mad at him but I can't help it. My place is at the gym, these other guys don't belong here. The training room is my room, I come here to calm down and these other people invading my space, my territory.

"I know Bud, they need to be able to essentially be me", I say as I place some knives on the desk that covers the hidden door to the 'supernatural training room'.

"And they need to know how to fight and everything so I'd suggest you spar with them, might help you narrow it down but they don't have to be as good as you, I mean they're only human", I cut him off.

"What about the secret door and stuff. What if one of those idiots find it", I trail off as I see the disapproving look on his face, maybe I shouldn't have said that last bit. I can't help it. I mean how else am I supposed to react, they're taking my job away from me and pushing me out of my special space. Of course I'm not happy.

"I'm making this room my office, so they'll work in the other two rooms. And look through their résumé. I know you're not happy about this but don't give me shit employees", he tells me sternly. Why would he think that I'd give him bad employees. Just because I'm mad at him doesn't mean that I'd put his gym or the people taking classes in jeopardy. I'm not a cold hearted person.

"Okay", I mumble as I run my hand through my hair. Bud places his hands on his hips and stares at me for a moment longer before sighing and walking to the reception desk at the front of the gym. I pick up the pile of résumés a leaf through them. A lot of these applicants aren't really qualified but I guess I'll give them a chance. I put on a tank top under my sweater before going to the other training rooms, sitting on the floor with my back against the wall. I sigh, this is going to be a long day.

 __.o0o._Timeskip Motherfuckers _.o0o.__

I huff loudly as I fall back on my bed. I never want to interview anybody ever again. I lost my faith that there are still decent people in this world. I mean how can people think that they're being interview to work with Jim not work in a gym. Not to mention that ninety percent of them couldn't even fight and of the ten percent that could only five percent could fight well. They weren't hard to beat when we sparred but Bud reminded me that I have unfair advantages and that they passed his tests. I still haven't totally forgiven him, I know I should but the things he said still bounce around in my skull, reopening that wound. I'm exhausted and I still have homework to do. I roll over to the side of my bed and pull my backpack up to sit on the bed next to me. I take out the pizza I bought and stuffed in my backpack on the way home. Fucking homework. I can already tell that this is going to take forever. I take my pencil out and get ready to look at shapes and letters.

 **Y'all I gotta say, sadly, I don't have a story to tell this A/N which is pretty unusual. I know that I'm making FourTris such a** **smut tease** **slow burn but I have this whole plot set up in my mind. But to hurry it along b/c y'all have been so fucking patient my next few chapters will probably be double the size of my previous chapters. RN I'm averaging about 4,000 words a chapter so you get an idea of how long they'll be. So yeah, that's really all I have for tonight, I hope y'all like this chapter seeing as I'm sacrificing precious hours of sleep to write and post these but I love to see what y'all think and the notifications that show up saying that y'all are favorite-ing/ following the story.**

 **Anyways(these are just random questions that have been stuck in my head all day) What are y'all's favorite flowers?(I don't want no shitty ass answers just saying) What's your favorite ABBA song? and if you were going to get hit by a car what car would you like to get hit by.**

 **My fav flower is a dandelion b/c they have like 2 lives. It's a tie between Does Your Mother Know and Dancing Queen for my fav ABBA song and I'd wanna get hit by either a 185 Cadillac or a Mustang from the 60's(I don't really have a specific preference for the mustangs)**

 **OK, this author note has gone waaaaay off track and I'm lowkey not really that sorry b/c ABBA is amazing and everyone should have a fav song by them and who wouldn't want to fantasize about a really really nice car just lightly bumping you. I dont know about y'all but this is just what I think about on a daily basis.**

 **Really hoping that I don't loose readers b/c of my obnoxiously long authors notes,**

 **Defying Nature**


	12. My Legs Do, In Fact, Work

_**Previously:**_ _ **I huff loudly as I fall back on my bed. I never want to interview anybody ever again. I lost my faith that there are still decent people in this world. I mean how can people think that they're being interview to work with Jim not work in a gym. Not to mention that ninety percent of them couldn't even fight and of the ten percent that could only five percent could fight well. They weren't hard to beat when we sparred but Bud reminded me that I have unfair advantages and that they passed his tests. I still haven't totally forgiven him, I know I should but the things he said still bounce around in my skull, reopening that wound. I'm exhausted and I still have homework to do. I roll over to the side of my bed and pull my backpack up to sit on the bed next to me. I take out the pizza I bought and stuffed in my backpack on the way home. Fucking homework. I can already tell that this is going to take forever. I take my pencil out and get ready to look at shapes and letters.**_

 _Why_ , is my first thought when I wake up. Homework was a bitch and I already didn't get home till like eleven. I must've been up until like four. At least today I got three hours of sleep instead of one but the nightmares make it feel like even less. To be honest I don't really open my eyes until I walk out of the house. I just threw on a random pair of jeans and a shirt that had sleeves(the only reason I know this is because I felt them when I was putting on the shirt). I can already tell that today is going to be a shit day, mainly because I wasn't able to have coffee. Tori and Bud had a fight last night and Tori throws things when she gets angry, my coffee maker was sacrificed. I would be mad at her but I don't have the energy, hell, I barely have attention to keep my eyes on the sidewalk under me.

"Tris", I hear a deep voice rumble out as a car slows next to me. I rub the bleariness from my eyes before looking at the person in the black pickup next to me. The first thing that registers in my mind is that it's Four that called my name.

"Wanna ride", he asks. I almost say 'you or the car' but apparently I have enough sense in my sleep deprived state to not fuck this up. I nod and climb into the passengers seat before letting my eyes fall shut again. For some reason when I sleep in cars, I don't have nightmares, I don't know why this happens but I remember Tori driving me around the castle just so that I'd stop screaming every thirty minutes. I just lean my head up against the window and shut my eyes without saying anything, Four understands sleep deprivation, he understands this.

I am woken up when Four shakes me, telling me that we're at school. I groan and snuggle deeper into the seat of his truck. Four sighs as he unbuckles himself and me. He gets out and shuts his door. Ha, yes. Now I can stay in here for the rest of the day. I like it in here. It's warm, in contrast to the cold weather outside, and it smells like Four. I bring my knees up to my chest and use them as a pillow. I'm a little surprised when Four opens my door and very surprised when he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I don't even have the energy to protest, I just sigh and and close my eyes again.

"What's wrong with Tris", I hear Zeke ask when we walk(well in my case, carried) up to the group.

""M tired", I mumble out from behind Four's back. I have to say that Four is actually pretty soft, for a muscular guy, that is. I let my eyes drift shut for a minute or two, or at least I think I do. But the next time I wake I'm in Lassie's room and Four is setting me down in a hard plastic chair.

"Is it the nightmares", Four asks as he sits down next to me. I can feel the warmth radiating off of him, it's like he's a personal space heater. Wolfbloods do tend to run warm but with Four, I don't know, I just feel like if I was ever cold he'd be the place to be. I nod into the crook of my arm, not wanting to open my eyes.

"You know, you can call me if you ever wanna talk about them or just get your mind off it", he tells me. I can almost imagine him rubbing the back of his neck while he says this. I push my body into him as a way of saying 'I hear you and thanks for the offer'. I'll probably never take him up on this offer. I'm not that bitch that will wake someone up at varying intervals of the night just to talk about me being a scaredy cat.

"I mean it, Tris. I'd be happy to answer your call at two in the morning, okay", he mumbles into my hair. I nod and burrow deeper into him, not only to hear his heartbeat and reassure myself that he's one hundred percent alive but also because he smells really good and is warm.

 **Four POV**

"She trusts you", Mr. Lassiter says from the front of the class, in such a quiet voice that I almost don't hear it. I flick my eyes up to him, unsure if I should let him know that I can hear him.

"I know what you are, by the way. You don't live with Tris for eight years and stay clueless about something like that", he says with a knowing smile. I now realize how awkward this is, I essentially have his little sister sleeping on my lap.

"Is this the part where you tell me to fuck off because she's family and that you will castrate me if I look her way again", I say quietly, trying not to wake Tris. She needs sleep. Her nightmares are getting to her, even if she says they're not.

"Four, I like you. You have my approval, just so you know. But if you hurt her, I will do much worse than castration", he tells me with a smile. What the hell does he mean.

"Approval for what", I ask. He looks up with the roll of his eyes and scoffs before looking back down to his papers as a couple of guys walk into the classroom. I absentmindedly mess with the ends of Tris's hair through the rest of homeroom. I try to get up to leave the class without jostling Tris, which is a lot easier said than done. She jolts up in a flurry of blonde and blue eyes that for a nanosecond flash to gold.

"First period is about to start", Chris explains to Tris when she sees those confused blue eyes. Tris rubs her eyes with the heel of her palms and runs a hand through her hair.

"Didn't mean to wake you, Bunny", I say as close to an affectionate tone as I can get. She gives me a playful glare and pretends to look offended.

"Yesterday you said that you wouldn't call me that anymore", she grumbles in an accusatory tone.

"I said I'd call you Smutty Bunny for the entire month if you annoyed me, which you did but that's not the point. I'm calling you 'Bunny' not 'Smutty Bunny'", I tell her with a wry smile, mainly to see the look of awe pass her face for a minute before she rolls her eyes again. I notice the shadows under her eyes and I wonder how much sleep she's actually gotten this week.

"Get to class, I don't want you to get detention because of me", she says as she weakly pushes my arm from her chair. I ruffle her hair with my hand one last time before I walk out of the classroom with Zeke, Shauna, and Will by my side.

I slide into my desk in the back of the class. I don't have any friends in this class, I don't really know why. Maybe I'm not the most approachable person, like Tris said, I'm about as approachable as a bed of nails. I pretty much zone out as soon as class starts. No one really even tries to talk to me in this class. Not to stereotype but this is a class full of nerds and I'm not an idiot, I know I look like a jock, so they tend to keep their distance.

The teacher turns out the lights and pulls up a powerpoint on how different environmental and political stimuli affect migration patterns, birth rate and the economic structure of a country. Honestly, she doesn't make us even try in this class. I go on my phone, looking up occasionally to take notes.

I scroll through Instagram looking at the five million pictures of Shauna that Zeke posts every five seconds. Zeke is whipped as hell. I wonder if Tris has an instagram. I begin to try and find one for her. I swear I must've searched through half of instagram but to no avail. Seriously, does she not have any social media. I mean I get it if you're trying to hide from somebody but everyone has at least some form of social media.

"Mr. Eaton, what stage of demographic transition would you suspect a country with high birth rates, high death rates and no natural increase rate to be in, and what countries are an example of this stage", the teacher asks, pulling my attention away from my phone and to a class of people looking at me like I'm going to fuck up.

"Well, those would be characteristics of a stage one country and currently there are no stage one countries", I answer, looking at the dumbfounded faces of my classmates. Do they seriously think I'm stupid, I'm in this class for a reason. God, even the teacher thinks I'm an idiot, based on the surprised look he has on his face. They're just underestimating me. I wonder if that's what Tris feels like when people think they can just walk all over her but you know, then, she flips them onto concrete off a park bench and breaks both of their hands and parts of their face. Tris is something else.

A loud ringing breaks me out of my thoughts and by loud ringing I mean the bell, signaling that it's time to go to second period. I walk into Nature Science to see Tris sprawled out on our table, her backpack under her head sleeping. I look at Will, hoping for an explanation, he just shrugs and goes back to his book. I slide into my seat and wait for the bell to ring.

Tris shoots up as the bell rings and as Zeke trips his way into his seat. She looks confused for a second, rubbing her eyes and blinking the sleep from them.

"Good morning guys, how did I get here", she says, adding the second part as more of an afterthought than anything else. She looks around her, noticing that she's on a desk. Her shirt falls off her shoulder a little bit, giving way to winding black lines of ink in stark contrast to her skin. I wish I could peel away the edges of that really, really, really good looking black shirt just to see the rest of her tattoo. I feel my eyes widen. No way in hell did I just think that. I can feel the tips of my ears turn red. I can't believe I just thought that.

"Uriah carried you here. He said you passed out and weren't coherent enough to actually stand up", Will tells her, thankfully, bringing my attention away from her tattoo and to the book in his hands. The origin of the Sino-Tibetan language family is enough to turn off every 'inappropriate' thought process. Wait, Uriah carried Tris here. I should've been the one to do it. I carry Tris a lot, I should be the only person that carries her, she's mine-holy fuck. What the hell is wrong with me. ' _Tobias, calm your goddamned libido down, watch some porn or something. This is Tris we're talking about not some spray tan bimbo. Tris is too good for you',_ I tell myself, hoping to get my mind out of the gutter.

"Class", the teacher begins as she glides into the room, "Today we're going into the forest behind the school, this is Nature Science after all. But I don't want a lawsuit if someone gets hurts so you can go to the forest with me or you can stay in here and watch a video on the migration patterns of elk with a substitute". Me, Zeke, Will, and Tris all share a look. Of course, we're going into the forest. We all need a break from the fluorescent lights and the clouds outside are a much better alternative.

The teacher begins to walk out of the room as a sub comes in. Tris holds out her arms as she gives me a sad look, puppy dog eyes and all. I roll my eyes and huff but pick her up anyway. I don't throw her over my shoulder this time, mainly because she's conscious and will be complaining the whole way there but also because I want any memory of Uriah carrying her to be erased and holy hell. What's wrong with me. Uriah has Marlene and he is so gone with her. You know the full moon is in a couple of days, that's what's making me act all territorial.

If I'm this bad already, I probably shouldn't go anywhere this weekend since the full moon is this Saturday. Zeke's gonna be pissed that I can't make it to his Halloween Party on Friday. I've already hear people talking about it. Zeke hasn't even announced it yet, he'll probably do it tomorrow. Normally, I don't really miss out on their parties but if the wolf part of me is this riled up while the moon is still three days away then I have no idea how I'll act only one day away from the moon.

"Have I ever told you that you're really warm", Tris mumbles into my chest. I reduce the urge to growl in content. Tris rolls her eyes at me, letting me know that I didn't keep myself from growling. She gracefully hops out of my arms once we get a good way into the forest. I look around and notice that only about five other people have come out here with us.

"Okay, you guys are the lot that actually participates in this class, so do whatever you want for the rest of the class, kill a bunny, have sex, catch a butterfly, go all Hunger Games on each other except without the killing because I don't wanna get sued", she says as she leans up against a tree and pulls out a book and some rocks. I don't even know how I'm supposed to react. I slide my gaze to Tris who looks just a confused. Three out of the five people that came out here with us just lay in the sun while the other two play soccer with a ball that hasn't been moved in at least a year judging by the algae growing on it.

"How am I still tired", Tris groans, flopping back onto the grass, as me, Zeke, and Will all sit in a circle.

"Because you didn't get enough sleep", Will answers in a 'no fucks given' tone. Tris pushes herself up onto her elbows and rolls her eyes.

"Wow, thanks Will. I had no idea that when I only get three hours of really sucky sleep that I'd be tired", she tells Will, grumbling some barely audible profanities afterwards. Will throws a stick at her and misses. He misses horribly.

"By the way, Zeke, I can't make it to the party on Friday", I say after some time as I jab the stick that Will attempted to throw at Tris into the ground. Zeke looks so ironically hurt that I almost feel bad. He places a hand over his heart and pretends to have a heart attack.

"Bro, why not. The halloween party is one of the best ones", he whines like a little kid. I raise an eyebrow. Last halloween party, I distinctly remember running from the cops to avoid getting arrested. Thankfully I got away, I can only imagine what Marcus would do to me if he found out that I got arrested. Zeke did get arrested.

"The full moon is on Saturday and your party is on Friday", I tell him. Will drops his book and Zeke's eyes widen to the size of saucers. What are they freaking out about. Zeke and Will both have their eyes locked on something. I follow their gaze to see them looking like a deer in headlights at Tris. Oh right, I haven't told them yet.

"She's asleep. Four, goddamnit, you need to be more careful, what if she was awake", Will snaps at me. I look at her sleeping form with her hair fanned out around her head. If I concentrate hard enough I can hear the slow steady beating of her heart, sounding like the beginnings of a song. Will huffs and picks up his book again as I hold my hands up in surrender, trying to hold back a laugh while I do so.

"Hey, Will. What supernatural creatures have gold eyes", I ask in a voice that is too quiet for humans to hear, solely for the purpose to appease Will. His eyes light up. He spends so much time researching everything on the supernatural because, apparently, since we don't have a proper pack with elders to pass information down, we don't have the same knowledge that other werewolves do.

"Well, faeries, witches, kitsune, feline shifters, reptilian shifters, owl and a few other birds shifters, demons, hell hounds occasionally, zombies, and that's about it. Why", Will rambles off. Well, shit. I had hoped that would've narrowed it down but it didn't. So, Tris is definitely not a werewolf. What is she then because if she isn't a werewolf why do I want to be around her and scent mark her. I mean, what the fuck was I thinking, why did I scent mark her yesterday. I know the answer to why I did it, I just don't want to accept it.

"Can someone lock me up on Friday", I ask, ignoring Will's earlier question, as I grind the stick further into the ground. Normally, I'd lock myself up but last full moon I almost got out because somehow the primal, the wolfy, part of me remembered how I did the lock. Zeke gives me a kicked puppy look, I hate seeing that look. I should've asked Shauna or Lynn. Lynn isn't a werewolf but she found out about Shauna and occasionally helps us out. Shauna and Lynn don't say anything when I ask them for something that would make everyone else give me that pitiful look.

"Chris has got me doing a couple costume thing, I wish I could", Will tells me, looking up from his book. Zeke gives me small nod, his way of saying that he'll do it. Zeke hates locking me up. Him, Uriah and Hana, along with everyone else usually drive out to a state park and run around for the night.

I wish I could go with them. I went once but Marcus came home a couple hours after we left and was not happy that I left him. He said that he spent thousands of dollars making a suitable place for us to shift and that he should disown me for being so ungrateful. My back was sore for weeks afterwards, it's safer for everyone if I just stay home.

The teacher soon announces that it's time for us to go back inside. I look at Tris, still asleep on the floor of the forest. She looks surprisingly comfortable which makes me wonder how many times she's fallen asleep on a forest floor.

I try to shake Tris awake. Keyword: try. I know she has math next and she needs to be somewhat coherent for that but she is not waking up. Zeke sees my struggle and comes over to help.

"Tris", he screams in an obnoxiously loud voice. Tris jolts up, hitting her head with Zeke's.

"I didn't do anything", Tris yells as she jolts up. She winces and puts her hand to her head while Zeke is rolling on the forest floor, groaning and covering his head with his arms. Serves Zeke right for yelling Tris awake.

"We're going inside", I tell her. She nods and rubs her eyes before standing up.

 _ **Tris POV**_

"We're going inside", Four tells me. To be honest I don't really remember the rest of the day. I only remember Chris telling me that we're going costume shopping for Zeke and Uriah's party on Friday. I passed out as soon as I got home. Normally, I'd be fine with two hours of terrible sleep but since the full moon is just around the corner I need to stay one hundred percent in control.

' _Tris, come out come out wherever you are", I hear a voice say. It sounds like nails on a chalkboard. It's so dark that I can hardly see, even with my supernatural eyesight._

" _C'mon Tris I wanna play", the same raspy voice says. I feel a shiver down my spine. I feel like my heart is about to beat out of my chest. I can't see anything, I can't smell anything, I don't know where I am. I try to put my hands on the ground and feel my way towards an exit but the ground feels like really thick water. Suddenly I fall and splash into the water. Hands grip around my ankles and wrists, pulling me down._

" _I'm missing my angel of death", the raspy voice sing songs. I freeze, my body going rigid and the hand pulling me down tighten their grip._

" _Where's my Azrael, my Malak Al-Maut, my Marzanna, my Hel", it asks as the hairs on the back of my neck raise. No one knows about that except my parents and only my alphas. I force myself to take deep breaths and slow my heartbeat as if that would help._

" _Beatrice, show me just how much death those pretty little hands can cause", the voice says. The owner of the voice is close, so close, I can feel the rush of their breath on my skin, I can smell the scent of death and blood that surrounds them. I screw my eyes shut, telling myself that I haven't caused any death. When I open my eyes I am met with the red soulless ones that belong to Lucas._

" _I haven't caused any death", I growl out, throwing the whole hiding thing to hell. He smiles, his teeth glowing in the darkness looking like the chesire cat minus the yellow eyes. He laughs a horrible laugh, wheezing and grating. His laugh echoes around me._

 _Suddenly, I feel like I'm being punched, kicked, sliced, diced, stabbed, stomped on, like every fight ever. I can see now but I wish I couldn't. I look at the ground around me, everyone that I ever knew who's died is here. Women, children, men, families, all brutally murdered. Edward and his wife, Myra have their hands wrapped around my ankles, their dead eyes staring up at me with blood pulsing as it pours out of the claw marks on their necks. Therese and her brother Edgar have their hands around my wrists. I look at the burn marks on their skin, marks from the wolfsbane that hunters used to kill them. I see the bodies of hunters littered around the bodies of wolfbloods. Hunters that I killed. I'm a monster. I killed all of these people._

 _Scars litter my skin, scars from every fight I've been in, scars that show how much death I've caused. I stagger back, my knees weak as I come to my realization. Lucas just laughs at me._

 _He wraps his bloody and bony hand around my throat, his claws digging into my skin. I act on instinct before I can even form a thought. He's now on his back, a broken arm by his side, the other pinned behind his back. My claws are on his throat, digging into his rotting skin as dark red blood pools around my nails._

 _Lucas laughs another wheezing laugh that turns into a hacking cough. He gives me that Chesire cat grin._

" _Go on, kill me like the monster you are", he rasps out. My heart stutters and my grip on his throat is no longer steady. He smiles and pulls my claws out of his throat, twisting my hand back._

" _Look at your scars, angel, each one is a testament to the death you bring", he whispers in my ear, walking his free arm up my skin, pausing over each scar. I try to rip my arm from his grasp but my body doesn't seem to want to cooperate. I stand there, frozen, surrounded by bodies of those I've murdered._

" _You should join me, Angel", he whispers in my ear as his fingers walk across my collar bone. I shake my head and scrunch my eyes, trying to will myself away from here. He laughs again before digging his claws into my throat and ripping it open._

I scream myself awake again, my hands instantly wrap around my throat, making sure that it's not ripped to shreds. I see a note on the coffee table that says something about a gym conference in Kentucky that I vaguely remember Bud talking about earlier this week.

I feel my throat tighten and my breaths getting shallower and shallower. The room starts spinning and all I can think about is how I'm a killer, a monster. I hear my mother's voice telling me that I'm not a monster, I'm an angel.

I wrap my arms around my knees and bury my head in my knees, willing for the nausea to go away and for the room to still. I screw my eyes shut and try to pretend that my throat doesn't feel like there's a noose around it. My pretending doesn't work.

My hands start to shake and I can no longer get air into my lungs. I know I'm having a panic attack but I can't concentrate on my colors. I dig my nails into my palm. It takes me longer to notice the blood running down my palms onto my knees than I'd care to admit.

Red. Red is one of my colors. I force myself to look around the room, there's a brown table, I'm sitting on a gray couch, my shirt is black, a blue pillow is next to my elbow and there's red all over my hands. Brown, Gray, Black, Blue, and Red.

"Brown, Gray, Black, Blue, Red", I repeat over and over again. My heartbeat slows and I can actually get air into my lungs. I rake my hand over my face and immediately regret it. I wince at the slimy feeling of blood on my face.

I slowly make my way to the bathroom to clean all the blood off of my face. I take one look at my face in the mirror and I really wish I didn't. There's blood covering my face and it doesn't look pretty in any possible way. I have to slide down the wall onto the cold hard tile to calm myself from an impending panic attack. I get a black rag reach up and put it in water before roughly scrubbing my face.

My face feels raw and sore by the time I'm done washing the blood off. I know I was probably too rough but I don't want any possible blood left on my face. I lean my head back against the bathroom wall, closing my eyes in the process.

My eyes snap open and I realize that I can't close my eyes because I only see images from my dreams and those are images I do not wish to see. I sigh as I realize that I won't be getting any sleep, not with those images circling in my head.

I take the spare gym keys and slip in a pair of workout clothes before grabbing my phone and running to the gym. I only realize that it's midnight as I begin to punch the bags, not holding back anything.

My alarm goes off at half past five. I don't remember setting the alarm. For a minute, I forgot why I even needed an alarm. It takes me an embarrassingly long time to realize that that was my alarm for school. I go to the bathroom in the gym and wipe the blood off my hands, dried and fresh blood coats my knuckles and fingers.

I wince a little bit as I see the state that the 'wolfblood punching bags' are in. I already taped them up multiple times but they still look like they're about to break at the slightest breeze. My stomach growls angrily at me as I pass the vending machine. When was the last time I ate because I'm starting to feel like I did when I refused to eat for a week because I didn't want to kill those innocent bunnies. I begin to yawn only to have my mouth snap shut and my eyes widen when I see that I only have twenty 'till school starts.

I sprint home and get ready faster than I've ever gotten ready. To be honest, I really deserve an award.

My knuckles sting as I wash my hair. I look at them to see that they're still pretty cut up. They're probably just not healing because I'm devoting so much energy to not phasing and I don't have enough energy left over to have the supernatural healing speed.

I notice my hands shaking as I examine my knuckles. I don't know why they're shaking, it probably just has something to do with nightmares or something like how my subconscious is still in a flight or fight mode. I huff and quickly get out of the shower.

Thank goodness it's starting to get cold because I don't really have many summer clothes. Living up in the mountains doesn't really allow you to have warm weather clothes. I throw on a hoodie that I stole from Lassie. He got the sweatshirt at a gag tourist shop that says ' _help me, my sister's Romanian'_ in Romanian and to be honest everyone gets a kick out of it when I wear it. I pull my head through the hoodie, wincing a little bit as my vision swims and my legs struggle to support me. My lack of sleep is catching up to me, I guess.

I grab my bag and lock the front door before realizing the time and then I begin to sprint to school. Running parallel to the sidewalk is a forest type thing, it's actually very useful, I can run at a normal speed for me without raising any suspicion as to why a tiny little blonde girl is running faster than someone's car. I get to the courtyard in front of the school with a good amount of time to spare, I must've been running faster than I thought.

My hands are noticeably shaking now, the wolf part of me is probably just thought we were going to hunt and got excited. My ears pound as I begin to walk to the gang, it sounds like everyone is yelling at me with a megaphone, I can hardly hear myself think. I scrunch my eyes shut, sliding my back down the trunk of the tree we usually congregate around. My senses are essentially going into overdrive, my wolf side needs to calm the fuck down.

Closing my eyes was a bad idea. Only now do I realize how tired I am and how hungry I am. Shit. I also forgot my lunch. I'm vaguely aware of someone calling my name and then putting their hands on my face. I shoo their hands off as I open my eyes, well I intended to shoo their hands off but my hands are too shaky now to get a good grip.

"Tris, what's wrong", Four asks me as he crouches in front of me. His hands are warm against my cheeks which I'm now realizing are very cold, in fact I am freezing and the fact that I'm freezing is actually disconcerting.

"I'll be fine, I just need-, what's the word for it pui de somn rapid", I mumble, stuttering as I try and find the english word.

"Tris, you look like you need more than a power nap", Four tells me. Since when does he know Romanian. I shakily push myself up off the tree but I don't even make it two steps before Four has me thrown over his shoulder.

"I feel like I should be offended by your blatant disrespect for my legs", I mumble against his back. He doesn't say anything but I hear a small chortle come from his mouth. Ha, take that Caleb, saying I'm about as funny as a fire is cold, I just got a laugh out of Four even in my sleep deprived state.

He gently sets me down in Lassie's class. My vision swims again and why is the room moving so much. I rub my eyes again before making my way to my desk. About halfway to my desk the room moves a lot and then I'm on the floor. I see the blurry faces of Four and Lassie before I see nothing but black.

 **Okay, so did y'all like the multiple POVs in one chapter or do you like the single POV in a single chapter. I have gotten some questions about an update timeframe and the best I can say is around 2 to 3 weeks per chapter. I'm really trying to update often but y'all know how school is, it takes up all of your time. Anyways, I'm going to try and dedicate about an hour everyday to this story so that I can turn out chapters quickly, hopefully it works. Just so y'all know I dont own shit-I just had to say this for legal purposes.**

 **I'm trying to clear up any questions y'all have about this story so here goes.**

 **1)Tris is not only the future Alpha to the Romanian pack but her family is also the royal family for Romania(I'm actucally not sure if Romania has a royal family but in this story we do and Tris is the princess and one day queen)**

 **2)Her eyes only change color sometimes after her nightmares, not always.**

 **And now, everybody's favorite part of my A/N...STORYTIME:**

 **So y'all know Super Hot Professor(S.H.P.) well, I can die now. First thing y'all should know is that sometimes I'm a clumsy little shit and I tend to spill, drop, kick, trip, and fall on quite a few things. Well, since S.H.P is hella progressive he'll answer ur call if you call him with questions on the assignments he gives out. The A/C in my house broke btw so all the windows were open and y'all know I do stupid shit so I was on the roof doing homework(it was a really good way to stay cool).**

 **SO I'm talking to him and then all the sudden I hear this buzzing so I look and like right fucking next to me there's this huge ass wasps nest that I somehow didnt notice before . I start freaking out and S.H.P is like 'what the hell is going on' and in my haste I fall off the FUCKING roof. Thankfully it wasnt that far of a drop and I landed in some hedges so I only got minor cuts. Keep in mind the S.H.P is still on the phone with me while this happens and I have to fucking explain to him why I'm covered in scratches and bruises the next day . Like god fucking damnit, can I just be chill for once(that's a joke because legit hell is cooler than me) I'm essentially 2007 Brittany but at all times.**

 **Did y'all like that question thing I did last time, if so let me know and I'll keep doing them. P.S. y'all know it was the squirrels that put the wasps up to it.**

 **Trying to not fall off another goddamned roof,**

 **Defying Nature**


	13. Family Takes Care of Family

_**Previously:**_ _ **"Tris, you look like you need more than a power nap", Four tells me. Since when does he know Romanian. I shakily push myself up off the tree but I don't even make it two steps before Four has me thrown over his shoulder.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I feel like I should be offended by your blatant disrespect for my legs", I mumble against his back. He doesn't say anything but I hear a small chortle come from his mouth. Ha, take that Caleb, saying I'm about as funny as a fire is cold, I just got a laugh out of Four even in my sleep deprived state.**_

 _ **He gently sets me down in Lassie's class. My vision swims again and why is the room moving so much. I rub my eyes again before making my way to my desk. About halfway to my desk the room moves a lot and then I'm on the floor. I see the blurry faces of Four and Lassie before I see nothing but black.**_

 **Lassie's POV**

 _Fuck._ Fuck. What the hell did Tris do this time. Mr. Eaton is, of course, over at my little sister's side before she can even hit the floor. I pick my brain for what could've happened. Seeing as the full moon is on Saturday it could be that. I look at her hands. Her knuckles are all torn up and the marks from her nails going through her palms aren't bleeding anymore but they look deep and like she cut her palms that way multiple times.

I feel a weight get lifted off my chest. It's just her self destructive way of dealing with her fears and with control. I sigh, thank god she'll be fine. She just needs to sleep for essentially the rest of the day and eat a ton of food for the few minutes she can stay awake.

I wish I could be there with her and bake her amandine(a rrrreeeeaaaalllyyy amazing romanian dessert) because it's her favorite. I wish I could be there to yell at her when she wakes up, telling her how much she worried me and how I'm here if she needs anything. She'd get mad right back at first, yelling at me just as much as I'm yelling at her and then she'd realize that the reason I'm mad is because I thought she was hurt and I was scared. We'd hug, she'd scent mark me to let other wolfbloods to stay the fuck away from her older brother. I'd run to the store while she'd be watching spongebob and get frosting and cheetos. Even though I despise it, I'd freeze her frosting so she can eat it like ice cream later and though she says she hates Cheetos she'd steal them when I'm not looking and in turn eat half of the bag. But I need to stop doing those things, she's getting old enough to take care of herself. Fuck, Mom really is rubbing off on me.

I let a small smile cross my face as I see the sweatshirt she's wearing. Of course, the day she would anger me the most she wears the gift I gave her that melts my heart.

Mr. Eaton does not look calm, like, at all. He's checking her pulse and everything, it's actually kind of adorable. He's so worried about her, there is no way in hell that they aren't mates. If Susan come over here for Christmas, I am so making a bet with her.

"Four, calm down. She just fainted because she hasn't slept or ate an actual meal in a couple days", I tell him. His head turns to me so quickly, I'm surprised he didn't break his neck.

"What", he asks in a deathly quiet voice that is creepily similar to Tris's voice when she's hella pissed. I give him a weak smile and shrug.

"She does this sometimes, you know when the nightmares get bad enough. She forces herself to stay awake so she doesn't have fall back into another nightmare which usually means she's in the gym or running", I trail off, not wanting to give more info than necessary. Sure, I know a lot of stuff about Tris, I mean I'm her brother but it's not my shit to tell.

"She does it on purpose", Four asks looking shocked for a minute before turning his attention back to Tris.

"Listen, just take her home and let her sleep. Stay there in case she wakes up and decides that she's ready to eat the entirety of the kitchen. I'll meet you there after school gets out. Just take the back entrance so the entire school doesn't see and think that you're kidnapping my baby sis-Tris, think you're kidnapping Tris", I say. Tris really isn't a baby anymore and I know she's castrate me if she found out that I told all of her embarrassing childhood stories to her mate that technically hasn't even started dating her yet.

I watch as Four gingerly picks her up and I smile a little bit as I see him sneak to his car so that no one else sees her. He'll take care of her. The thought of someone taking care of Tris makes me happy and sad. It makes me realize how up until about a year or two ago she was just on her own, she had a 'room' and all that but I didn't even notice it until she started passing out every full moon or so. She had no one to make sure that she ate or showered or did her homework. She never got the chance to be a kid, she was raised to be an alpha.

Four will take care of her. He'll get her tubs and tubs of frozen frosting because she likes to eat it after a bad day or when it's that time of the month, he'll record America's got Talent because he know she likes to laugh at the people that can't do shit.

I frown as I sit back down at my desk at the front of the room. I'm going to have to talk to Tris about healthy ways to get her mind off of things because our parents are too busy to care and they'll delegate the task of talking to Tris to Caleb. While I love my brother, he's shit at talking, even more when it comes to Tris because he knows that she's almost his alpha so he can't really talk back to her even though he's almost six years older than her, married, and a surgeon. A perk of being a human in a werewolf pack is that you're not physically forced to obey the alpha, it's expected of you to but technically it can't be enforced like it can with wolfbloods.

Shit. I need to tell Four what to feed her when she wakes up. Tris may be a wolfblood but if she eats the wrong food, I don't even want to know what I'd have to clean up. I take out my phone to text Tris and the nearly bash my head against the desk. No one will see it if I text her, Four sure as hell won't go on her phone without permission.

"Christina", I say as she walks into the room. She gives me a smile and glides over to my desk, walking her fingernails on it as she goes. She walks with a grace that I only see in wolfbloods, although I only see it in Tris when she's fighting, when she and her wolf are in total agreement.

"Yes, Lassie", she asks me as she leans on my desk. I force myself to not groan out loud. Of course, that just had to be the nickname that Tris let slip.

"Can I have Mr. Eaton's phone number", I ask. Christina's arm slips off my desk as she essentially falls to the floor. I lean over my desk to see Christina sprawled out on the floor, her mouth agape. Now, she reminds me of Tris.

"I,um, I don't think, I don't think Four's gay. Also isn't that illegal, not gayness or anything but like a student dating a teacher, although since I'm pretty sure Four's straight I don't think he'll say yes, but he could be bi, but you know you never know. I knew this guy once and I swore that he was straight, he was legit every straight male ever and then one day we're just chilling you know and this super hot guy comes up, kisses him, and is like 'hey babe' in this super deep voice and I was freaking out like the only thing going through my mind was the phrase 'holy shit', you don't care if I curse do you, why would I mean Tris is your little sister and she sounds like a sailor, a hella hot sailor obviously because have you seen your sister. I mean I'm dating Will and everything but if she called me up and said 'Hey Chris, I wanna fuck you', I'd be one hundred percent on board", I cut her off as a shiver of disgust runs through my body. I never want to know that much about what goes on in her head again. I think I'm actually scarred.

"Christina, I need his number because he's currently watching my extremely exhausted sister who's knocked out last time I checked and I want to make sure he doesn't accidentally kill her", I explain as I help her up off the floor. Christina's jaw snaps closed before she furiously begins to rifle through her phone. She shoves it back in my face after a couple moments. I blink the bright screen into focus, grinning a bit at Four's contact information.

 _ **Four**_

 _ **Scary;Will probs kill u if u cross him**_

He's only a little scary, okay he's a lot scary. I have to say, it was funny seeing his reaction to her sarcasm and biting wit her first couple of days here. No one has really talked back to him before and I'm not going to lie, it was hilarious watching someone show him up even if it was my babysister's ass on the line.

I type Four's number into my phone and shoot him a text, hoping he responds quickly but no too quickly because I want his attention on Tris's condition but also on his phone so he doesn't make her sick by feeding her the wrong food. My god, I'm starting to sound like our mother. I rub my eyes as I hand Christina her phone.

"Hey, can we come over and see Tris after school", Christina asks hopefully. God, how does she stay so cheerful, she's a teenager for fucks sake she should be moody as hell.

"Maybe, I'll have to check with Tris when I talk to her after to school", I tell her. The hopeful shine in her eyes doesn't dull one bit. Christina doesn't even pick up the fact that I'm going to yell at Tris so much that I won't be able to use my vocal chords for a couple of days.

I slouch back in my desk, trying to decide what lesson plan I'm going to use for today. I look through my lesson plan stacks and decide on Poetry because this way I can let my anger out and not get reported. I put my feet on my desk and begin to read through the poems and activities I might assign. Homeroom seems to crawl by at the pace of a snail that just came out of hibernation.

The teenagers in this class are so fucking stupid. I know they're supposed to be our next generation and how they're so smart and all that but I've heard so many things I don't want to know and it's only first period.

I swear to god if I have to hear another comment about how Jessica Lane's boobs are the size of a watermelon or how Becky is totally whoring around and cheating on Jamie with Tyler I will fucking stab someone. I force myself to breathe, stabbing students is quite frowned upon.

I pause my powerpoint as I hear Eddie talking about last friday night and how he and Melanie hooked up in the bathroom. First off, gross why would you want to hook up in a bathroom, that's just unsanitary. Second off, I realize no one is paying attention to me, I get that I'm supposed to be the 'cool' teacher but if the kids aren't willing to learn I'm not willing to be 'cool'.

"Listen up you guys. I know that you're not paying attention to me and I don't do that. Like jesus fuck guys, I hope you realize I can hear everything you say and Shane we get it, you think Jessica Lane's boobs are huge, Sandra I don't give a fuck about Becky and how you think Becky's whoring around, cool. And Eddie, con-fucking-gratulations, you're not a virgin anymore because apparently you hooked up with Melanie in the bathroom of some crusty diner but guess what, unless you're writing a poem about your sex life or the size of a girls breasts, shut the hell up", I rant, panting towards the end of class goes dead silent, it's sadly refreshing. I can only imagine what Tris would do if she were here, she'd be laughing her ass off. It would be hilarious to see her reaction to this.

The day crawls by so slowly until I get my lunch break. I'd be an idiot to not call Four, I tell myself as I dial his number. I'm just making sure Tris hasn't killed anyone or died or passed out again, I mumble as I pace the floor of my classroom. To my surprise Four doesn't pick up and I don't know if I'm crossing a line by leaving him a voicemail. My phone dings in my hand. To my relief, it's a text from Four.

 **Four Eaton:Didn't answer the phone because she's asleep. What do you want**

Well, isn't this boy a charmer. I can see why he puts people off without meaning to. Poor boy probably doesn't even realize he's doing it. Although, he doesn't really seem to like people, so I think he doesn't mind it.

 _Me:Feed her crackers, toast and beef jerky(knowing Tris she should have at least a pound or two) and make her drink lots of water and/or gatorade when she wakes up. Make sure she paces herself, I don't want to clean vomit up off the floor_

I read over my text before sending it. I hope I got everything she needed written down in that text. At least my next couple classes have more rambunctious kids so they'll keep my mind off of Tris for a while. They also don't want to learn. I have to say that this is my problem class. I just can't get them to want to learn. The kids come into my class, their voices echoing throughout the room. I rub my temples to fight away the headache that wants to form. I'm not going to yell, I don't have the energy, not today.

"Aye yo, Lassiter, I heard you fucking wrecked your first period class. Eddie said that you were a douchebag and made fun of him and Melanie fucking in the shitter", Marco calls out from the back of the class, his voice carrying out loud and proud above all the others. I chuckle and nod a bit, my face still looking directly down at my desk. The class goes silent for a minute which causes me to look up in surprise, this class is never quiet.

"Bro, you actually did that", Sam asks as she flips her black hair over her shoulder, her face which is usually stamped with a bored look actually looks a little impressed. I shrug my shoulders at her.

"Please tell me that Shane was red in the face, I hate that cunt rag", Daisy screams before going back to making out with Leah. God, that girl does not give a single fuck about PDA. Are they actually paying attention to me. I feel a lightbulb go off in my head about how to teach them. I am a fucking genius, why didn't I think of this sooner.

"Well, today we're going to do some shit with Poetry and before you guys toss it in the trash, poetry is essentially rap so why don't you make a diss track about someone you don't like or you can make a rap about anything you want", I tell the class before my amazing idea can fly away. Seriously, how have I never thought about this before. I bite the insides of my cheeks to keep from smiling as I see all of my students excited for once. Before I know it the entire class is silent and the only thing I can hear is the scratching of pencil on paper.

We spend the rest of the class listening to the things that the student wrote, surprisingly there were no fights, the students didn't even diss anybody in their class which is an accomplishment in itself. I'm out of the classroom as soon as my last student leaves the room. I screech out of the parking lot, I have to stop myself from speeding multiple times. God, I'm starting to drive like Tris.

There's a store on the way to Tris's house that I decide to swing by. Knowing her, she'll be hungry as hell and it might help to have some comfort food. The store surprisingly empty but then again who does their grocery shopping on a Thursday afternoon. I buy some frosting, cheetos, and ingredients to make amandine knowing that Tris will literally inhale this shit. God, I am such a great big brother, buying my little sister unhealthy shit like this. I pay as quickly as I can and essentially sprint to my car after I get everything into a bag. My poor tires, I probably spread half of their rubber onto to parking lot of that grocery store but anything for Tris.

I swing into the driveway to Tris's house, just narrowly missing the truck that's there. I hear muffled yelling as I walk to the door, hearing a mix of english and romanian. I catch a couple words like fuckass, don't need, take care, incompetent, as I knock on the door. No one opens it which is weird because they both should have heard me swing into the driveway.

"I don't know why you think eu nu pot avea grijă de mine _(I can't take care of myself)_. Why can't you see that", I hear Tris yell, her voice is muffled through the door but I can still hear her. Her yelling does bring back 'great' memories. I sigh as I hear her line, it's what she always says and then I tell her that obviously she can't because if she could she wouldn't be fainting everywhere. I pull out the extra key Tori gave me when they moved here and unlock the door. I'm about to call out to Tris to try and stop this arguing but then Four starts to talk.

"I never said that you couldn't take care of yourself. Hell, Tris I know you can take care of yourself and like ten other people, you're pretty damn qualified. Just this close to the full moon and all, you get distracted, who wouldn't, I just wanna make sure that you stay okay, that you're not sleep deprived, and that you eat three meals a day", he tells her in a softer voice. Since when does he know romanian. Tris seems to be at a loss for words from what I can hear, her quiet stuttering and huffing as she tries to throw a comeback right back at him. I realize why she can't figure out a comeback, because everyone, including myself have only told her that she couldn't do this or that but Four, Four said that she could do all of that stuff and then some that she only got distracted.

I wait in silence in the doorway, not exactly sure what to do. I kind of feel like I'm intruding on an intimate moment. I hear some mumbling from the other room, I wish I could make out what they're saying. For wolfbloods mumbling is the equivalent to a regular talking voice. That's why so many people think Tris is shy because she mumbles when that's actually just her normal talking voice.

"Lassie, if you could stop standing there like a stalker that'd be great", I hear her call out. I walk into the kitchen to see Tris sitting on the countertop while Four cleans blood from her hands. This scene has a weird kind of domestic feel and for some reason I can't help but think that this is what Tris's life is going to be like when, if, she settles down.

"How do you feel", I ask as I set my bag of food onto the granite island, throwing the icing into the freezer in my way to the bar stools that line the side of the counter.

"Better, I mean I still feel like I was hit by a fucking truck but better ", she tells me. I see a small smile spread across Four's face from where he's bent over carefully dabbing away the blood from her hands. Tris slides her eyes to Four's face as she bites her lip. She is so gone and so is he.

"So are you going to Zeke's party on Friday", I ask them. They both should be going, Zeke is their friend so it would only make sense that they go. I know that it may be weird that I'm asking about their high school party but how can I not know about it. Literally it's all some students talk about, I know so much more about what happens at some of those parties than some of the students do.

"I don't know. Chris said she was going to get me a quote on quote 'an absolutely adorable costume'. I don't even know how she got my size", Tris tells us. Four goes into the bathroom and comes back with a first aid kit. I don't even know why Tris has a first aid kit in this house, no one living in this house even needs one.

"If she got into your room she's got your size, like, for every single thing", Four tells her as he begins to dig through the first aid kit. Tris groans and brings her hands to her face, wincing as her cuts touch her face. Four gently pulls her hands away from her face with a small chuckle while Tris's cheek burn. I'm beginning to feel really awkward around her and Four. I feel like I'm invading on some super intimate personal moment. The silence has almost reached a new level of awkward when Tris's phone rings.

"Hey Chris", Tris answers as she puts it on speaker phone, mainly because she can't actually hold her phone while Four is patching her up.

" _Hey cutie, so I know that you can't come costume shopping because you legit almost died and shit but I'm shopping with Shauna at this super adorable costume place. We get a discount here because Lynn's dating the owner's daughter but anyways I found you a hella cute Little Red Riding Hood costume"_ , Christina says and I almost choke. I'm laughing while Tris's face is a red as a tomato and Four's as stiff as a board.

"What do you mean by cute", Tris asks, her cheeks only slightly less red now. To be honest it would be fucking hilarious if Tris went as Little Red Riding Hood. Talk about ironic.

" _Okay so it's got this really long cloak thing that's a super pretty deep red and there's this black dress that's got this kind of corset on it but it's so cute and fishnets but you can totally go with out the fishnets",_ Christina tells Tris so quickly that I can barely understand what she said. Tris huffs and places the fingertips of her free hand on her temple.

"Chris, I don't want to look like a slut, you know", Tris explains as Four begins to wrap up the cuts on her hands. I am very conflicted right now because while it would be hilarious for Tris to dress up as that the costume does sound a little raunchy and on anyone else I'd be fine with it but this is my little sister, she's not supposed to be sexualized in any way. Hell, Tris could go dress up as a burlap sack and it would still be to sexual for her because no boy should look her way, except for Four. Well, I don't necessarily want Four to be looking her way but I'd rather it be him than some greasy pierced asshole. I get the gist that he'd respect the hell out of her and he seems like the type of guy that looks like an asshole but isn't actually that bad.

" _That's why you get the super long cloak and girl I get that you aren't part of the Big Titty Committee but you got good boobs if that's what you're worried about and anyways I already bought it for you so tough shit, you're wearing it. Also me and the rest of the gang are going to be coming to your's around sevenish. Mar's bringing dinner",_ Christina says before we hear some murmuring and some stifled laughing. " _Shauna wants me to tell you that Four will love the costume by the way"_ , she says before breaking off into giggles and hanging up. Tris, whose face was almost back to it's normal color, has exceeded tomato and is now onto molten lava. Four is essentially frozen except for his hands which continue wrapping bandages around her other hand. Susan would find this about as hilarious as I do, probably even more because she'd be totally on board with the corset. I feel the blood drain out of my face, my little sister, Tris, wearing a corset. Hell to the no, Tris, my little sister is not allowed to wear a corset. I mean, dude, that's my little sister, she can't wear shit like that. I don't say anything about it though because I know the second I object to it, Tris will automatically want to do it more..

"Well, I'm gonna go watch some T.V., so yeah", I trail off awkwardly. I pretty much run out of the room, just wanting to get away from all that weirdness. I turn to a random channel on the T.V. and take a seat in the love seat that feels worn, like it's been used for quite a while. I wince knowing that it's Tori and Bud who use this seat and they fuck like rabbits.

Tris and Four come into the living room around ten minutes after I turned on the T.V. Tris is laughing at something Four said judging by the small, barely noticeable smirk he's wearing on his face. They sit on the sofa. They sit a little closer than normal people would but whatever I mean they're friends and I guess that they're pretty close.

"Ah, Lassiter, I too, do enjoy the wondrous world of snail mating", Four mumbles just loudly enough for me to hear. Tris sniggers as she bumps her shoulder with his. I slide my eyes over to the T.V. I cringe as I realize what's playing. Why am I being so cringey today. I'm supposed to be the cool, relatable brother, Caleb is the socially awkward, kind of makes strangers uncomfortable brother.

"I'm going to make some amandine, so you're welcome and yes I know I'm the best brother ever and you do in fact owe me one", I tell Tris as I walk to the kitchen to get all the shit for the amandine out.

"Lass, you're the best...oh my god Four, you have to try amandine. It's like this really good romanian, how do you say, cozonac ciocolata", she tells him excitedly.

"It's a chocolate sponge cake", I yell from the kitchen, kind of half explaining to Four what it is and half telling Tris what the english translation is. After a little bit I don't hear anymore hushed murmurs or the tight whispers of their fighting. By fighting I mean their sarcastic banter over pop culture references and the stupid things the people on the T.V. say.

I'm almost done with the batter for the cake when I hear the soft padding of footsteps on the hardwood. I know that it's Four because when Tris walks you don't hear her, I swear to god, she's as clumsy as a newborn horse but she's quieter than a mouse.

"You want help", he asks gruffly. Yep, I can totally see why people think he's a flaming asshole. I nod and tell him what to do. I'm not sure how to feel about him. I mean I did tell him that he had permission to date Tris. Why did I tell him that. I did not think this plan through. It never occurred to me that dating implies kissing, touching, dates, and Luna forbid sex. Four won't sex up my baby sister will he, nah. But Four is eighteen that's almost nineteen and nineteen is a very sexually active point in a dudes life, hell I know I was and if Four is even a smidge like me, oh hell. And what if Tris is still dating him when he's nineteen that means that she'll have sex with Four. Oh Luna, I did not think this through at all.

Four silently helps me through the grueling process of making amandine. I have to say it's kind of nice to have him here, helping me take care of Tris. No one else in the family has ever really helped me take care of Tris when she gets like this which is just fucked up. Family takes care of family. Mum and Tata just brush it off to a sick way of grabbing attention, Caleb says that it's her fault, but thankfully, Susan helps me out from time to time.

I guess that our family is kinda fucked up. I mean our parents are barely there and I've seen the kind of relationship they have with Tris. With Tris, it's not a parent-child relationship, it's a alpha-future alpha relationship. Mum is beginning to regret it but Tata still is fine with using her as an attack dog and stoically training her to be the future alpha. Tris doesn't know that I know about the whole 'attack dog' thing.

It was probably only about a month or two after she had come back to the castle for good. I found them down in the 'basement' i.e. dungeon. There was a clan of hunters that had almost taken out a neighboring Serbian pack in there. I didn't even know what Tata was thinking. He gave the hunters their weapons back and then thrown Tris in there with them. I don't even know what he said to Tris but she was like a feral animal in there. It took less than thirty seconds for all five hunters to be dead and gone, their blood pooling under them on the dark floor. I was scared then, not because of what Tris was capable of but what our father was capable of doing to her. It wasn't the first time our father made her do something like that and it certainly wasn't the last.

"So what's Tris doing", I ask him after we get the cakes into the over. Four is already cleaning the dishes we used and throwing them into the dishwasher.

"She's asleep last I knew", he tells me. Four seems to think before he talks, which is rare nowadays.

"So how do you know Romanian", I ask him as I grab a cup from the cabinet and fill it with water.

"I don't. I know Italian and French. They're similar to Romanian", he says in clipped definitely getting the asshole vibe from him. I nod but don't say anything. I don't know why I'm like Caleb when I'm around Four, oh yeah right, because he and my little sister are going to do things that are totally not PG.

Thank god for the timer on the oven going off, it breaks the awkward silence. I take the cakes out and Four helps me make the amandine. I have to say, it looks like the ones you'd find in a bakery on the village streets. The silence between us is deafening. Four is probably listening to my sister, her heartbeat, her breathing, probably making sure she doesn't have a nightmare or anything like that

"So-", I begin but Four cuts me off.

"It's five thirty, Tris told me to tell you to go home at five thirty", he tells me. Now I'm only getting the asshole vibe from him. Like the asshole vibe is clouding everything I've ever thought about him and his assholiness.

"Why does she want me to leave", I ask him. I know I sound a little accusatory like I'm insinuating that he's lying just to get my little sister alone and go all big bad wolf on her. Oh god, why did I think of that, now I'm never gonna trust Four.

"Why don't you ask me yourself", Tris mumbles, leaning against the wall. She still looks so tired. I wish she'd just go to sleep and stay asleep instead of waking up right as me and her boytoy are about to go at it. Great. I really hope she doesn't think that I'm going to be like this all the time. I do my best to make sure Tris doesn't think that all boys are just testosterone filled meatheads, not that Four is one but a lot of guys here are.

"Go back to sleep", Four and I say at the same time. Tris gives us the 'oh, really, are you sure that's the path you wanna take' look. That look can normally make me rethink every decision I've ever made but it's clouded with exhaustion so it looses some of it power.

"I'll go back to sleep soon, I just woke up to the testosterone suffocating me. Lass, you've got tons of papers to grade so go back to your apartment, I can take care of myself...and Four can help if I need it", she adds the last part when she sees my disapproving look. I work my jaw in circles. I really hate this arrangement but I do have quite a few papers to grade and I could be getting a bonus soon, so I need to stay in good standing with the board of education.

"Fine, but Four leaves at eleven, you'll be much better then anyways", I compromise. She rolls her eyes but agrees nonetheless.

"But you have to help me get the pull-out-bed from the couch', she says. I stand a little straighter, I know that she doesn't need my help but it's nice to feel needed. I go to the couch and pull the bed out, the bed actually looks really comfortable. I help her put sheets and blankets on the bed. She jumps onto the bed, letting out a tiny giggle as she bounce up and down. I roll my eyes in mock annoyance with a smile.

"Come on, pup. You need to go back to sleep", I tell her. She huffs and rolls her eyes.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Lass, I'm almost old enough to adopt a dog, hell I could even forge my own drug empire", she mumbles sleepily, I pull the covers over her. Her eyes are drooping shut and her breathing is already slowing down.

"It's a little weird that those things are the first things that came to your mind but I'll choose to ignore that for tonight" , I tell her. I tuck her in like I used to do when she'd fall asleep in Mum's study, reading all about previous alphas and their years of rule. She's one dedicated kid.

"Noapte de noapte(night night)", she barely makes out before she's passed out on the bed. God, she looks so young like this, so happy.

"Noapte de noapte", I tell her as I kiss her cheek before walking into the kitchen to grab my phone. "Let it be know that I will do much worse that castrating you if you so much as say something inappropriate to her", I threaten, Four nods. His face shows no emotion through his façade even if he did show emotion it probably wouldn't be much, I'm not really that scary.

I being to walk towards the door, my keys in hand. I spare one last look at Tris before I go, hoping to Luna that this'll be the last time something like this happens again.

 **So, I'm not going to lie, this chapter did take me quite a while to put together simply because I was writing the other more fun parts of the story first, avoiding this shit like a trump supporter** **(please dont hate me:))))** **I'm also a little hopped up on pain meds right now because my dumb ass fell out of a goddamned tree and I dislocated my ankle. You may, at this moment, be asking yourself 'bro, you fuckass, why were you in a fucking tree, you're about as coordinated as a blind elephant with two left feet and also, bitch, those cunt rag squirrels live in trees and it's just a bad idea to be more than six inches off the ground, especially with you'. The answer is that there was a fight going on in the court yard at my school and I'm the type of person who will literally climb a tree so they can see the fight occurring below them, I'm a salty whore like that. Long story short, I got stuck in the tree for quite a while because I didn't want to fucking hurt myself again and then my friend was all like 'we need to go' because you know life and on my way down I FUCJKFUJNABGOG fell and dislocated my ankle and had to get taken to the hospital. Needless to say, it was pretty fucking gross and life is real fucking great.**

 **Aaaaaannnnnnyyyywaaaayyyyys the feedback I got from the different POV chapters was pretty good so I think I might do a couple of those for some chapters. oh and since I'm literally having to knit things for money, it would be easy to assume that I am broke which is true and if I did own these characters, which I don't, it would be reasonable to assume that I'd have money, which I don't.**

 **Trying my best to not purposefully stab myself in the eye with knitting needles(mainly because that'd be pretty fucking awkward to explain to the people at the ER),**

 **Defying Nature**


	14. What About a Sleepover?

_**Previously:**_ "Noapte _de noapte", I tell her as I kiss her cheek before walking into the kitchen to grab my phone. "Let it be known that I will do much worse that castrating you if you so much as say something inappropriate to her", I threaten, Four nods. His face shows no emotion through his fa_ _ç_ _ade even if he did show emotion it probably wouldn't be much, I'm not really that scary._

 _I being to walk towards the door, my keys in hand. I spare one last look at Tris before I go, hoping to Luna that this'll be the last time something like this happens again._

 **FOUR POV**

Thank God, he's finally gone. I get that he's her brother and all but I swear that every time I turn around he has a knife in hand ready to stab me. I sneak a look at Tris. I have to physically restrain myself from growling because no one _no one_ should look that amazing while they sleep. Her hair is spread out like a golden halo and that blanket, jesus fuck, that blanket. It rises just to the small of her back, showcasing the swell of her ass that should be illegal. Her lips are just barely parted, pink and plump.

Nope, I need to stop. What the hell am I doing. God Tobias, she's exhausted and you're the one supposed to be taking care of her. Grandmothers think of grandmothers. I'm going to have to tell her. There's no fucking way I can continue on like this. I swear to god, even Will says I'm pining which I'm not but still. Maybe if I'm lucky she won't laugh in my face when I tell her how I feel, maybe she'll feel bad for me and let me down easy. I know that I'm not ugly but I'm a fucking trainwreck. God, I'm an asshole, I scare people, and Tris would no way in hell want me.

I'm about to turn around and walk back into the kitchen when I hear her heart rate begin to pick up. I study her face. Her eyebrows are furrowed and her jaw is clenched. I don't do anything because I'm not sure if she's having a nightmare or not. She begins to toss and turn, mumbling something about an angel in her sleep. She jolts up looking scared, her eyes gold. Somehow, it looks like she lost sleep during that nightmare, the shadows under her eyes are more pronounced than they were an hour ago and she looks more exhausted than she did when she went back to sleep.

Her breath is fast and shallow, her heart sounds like it's ready to beat out of her chest. Her head is moving every which way like she trying to find something. She looks like she's about to have a panic attack. My eyes widen. God, I'm an idiot, she's about to have a panic attack. I rush over to her side

"Hey, hey, Tris. Concentrate on my voice, can you do that", I ask in a slow soft voice, not wanting to spook her anymore than she already is. It takes her a little bit but she nods and lets out a strangled 'Yes' in between gasps.

"Okay, I need you to concentrate on my breathing. Breathe when I breathe, okay", I tell her as I gently grab her hand and put it over my heart. I take slow, deliberate breaths, watching Tris struggle at first but soon she's matching my breathing. It takes her a little while longer to calm all the way down but she still looks a little shaken up.

"I'm sorry, usually my colors work but-", I cut her off.

"Tris there's no reason to be sorry. It's okay", I assure her. I remember when I used to get them all the time. After my mom died and Marcus turned his abuse on the kid version of me is when I started to have them. I don't really get them anymore, they stopped in high school. Tris looks at me, her eyes blue this time, and throws her arms around me while burying her face into my neck.

"Stay with me, please", she asks me so quietly that I'm not even sure she said it. Tris doesn't show any signs of letting me go so I shift her so that we're both on the bed. I don't say anything, I just hold her as I listen to her heartbeat slow as my fingers run through her hair. Tris is practically purring as I run my fingers through her hair. She'd make a good feline shifter. Tris isn't exactly as graceful as felines tend to be but she has that whole aloof thing down and she's definitely got nine lives.

She soon falls asleep and I don't know what to do. I don't want to mess with her sleep because she needs it, desperately but I feel kind of evil for taking advantage of her panicked state like I did. I look at the clock on the wall. The gang's gonna get here soon anyway and I don't want Zeke or Uriah or Chris barging in here with a megaphone in hand acting like bulls in a china shop.

I look at her sleeping face and I can't tear my eyes away. She grabs my attention like nothing else. Everything she does is just enchanting. Even right now, in sleep, the way her eyelashes brush her cheeks, the way her lips are just barely parted, oh god, I'm so gone on her.

I run my fingers through her hair not missing the tiny curl of her lips in sleep. I lean back and sigh, there's no way I can keep this up. I want to stay friends with Tris, I really do. She's awesome, we like the same movies and music. Hell, she has Star Wars on VHS, who has it on VHS anymore(Tris, that's who). She agrees with me on the fact that Episodes 1-3 almost completely ruined the franchise and that they weren't needed.

But I want to be more than just friends with her, _but_ I don't want to ruin our friendship and if telling her how I feel ruins it, God, I don't know what to do. I rub temple with my free hand, I'm literally going to get whiplash from all of these pros and cons running through my head. My phone dings tearing me out of my thoughts.

 **Idiot #1: We r gona b ovr soon, wat do u dudes want**

 _Me: Whatever you guys get is fine but when you come over BE QUIET. Tris is still really exhausted_

I press send and hope that Zeke reads all of my text and concentrates on the part in all caps. I just don't want Tris to lose any more sleep than she has to. I lean my head back and close my eyes as wait for the gang to get here and for when I have to leave Tris's side.

I wake up to a banging on the door. Fuck, I must've fallen asleep. I try to move out of the bed without jostling Tris but I don't do a good job because sometime when we were asleep she moved and is now pretty much on top of me. She groans and fists my shirt.

"Tris I gotta go get the door. The gang brought us food", at this Tris's head snaps up, staring at me with a sleepy face. I'm pretty sure my heart just skipped a beat, her sleepy face is the most adorable face ever. I wish I could take a picture of her right now with her sleep glazed eyes and her messy hair.

"Door. Food. Get it. Please", she mumbles. I muss her hair before getting out of the bed.

I open the door to see Zeke, Uriah, and Shauna carrying a tower of food in tupperware. I take the boxes that look like they're about to fall off the tower and take them into the kitchen.

"Trissy, are you okay. I was so fucking worried, you aren't allowed to do that again, like ever, and also-oof", Chris gets cut off by something. I walk back into the living room to see Chris being cuddled by Tris. I don't know how Tris does it but she got Chris to stop talking. No one can do that, not even Will. Chris looks surprised at first but wraps her arms around Tris who's probably half asleep again. ' _It's like I'm hugging a teddy bear'_ , Chris mouths to us as Tris snuggles deeper into Chris. Chris looks like she's having the time of her life. Werewolves are very tactile animals, so it's kind of uncommon to be constantly touching members of your pack. Me and Tris were an exception, although whatever she is may not be very touchy feely.

"Girl, your ass is looking fine today", Chris says as she looks at Tris's butt along with everyone else. Why did Chris have to say that. No one should be looking at Tris that way, only I-nope, nope, hell to the no. Fuck, why I am being so possessive.

"No talking", Tris mumbles sleepily as she slowly moves away from Chris. Chris looks appalled.

"No, no, Trissy, I'm sorry I won't talk anymore if it means cuddles. I want cuddles, give Chris cuddles, Chris wants cuddles", Chris rambles out as she pulls Tris back to her. Tris sighs but relaxes back into Chris, burying her face into Chris's neck.

"I don't give cuddles, I'm preparing to-", she trails off and her heart beat gets slow and steady. Chris looks like she going to combust. She rapidly points to Tris then to her, then back to Tris, then back to her.

"Oh, who made cake", Uriah asks from the kitchen. Shit, I should've hid that before they got here. Who knows how fast Uriah will eat that cake. Shit, Tris will be mad if she wakes up and sees that somebody touched her cake.

"Don't eat it, it's Tris's and I don't want to be the one that tells her you ate the cake her brother painstakingly made from scratch. She will probably murder you", I tell him as I walk into the kitchen.

"Also, she'll make it look like an accident", Marlene adds as she starts to take things out of tupperware and put them on the countertop. Jesus fucking christ. She filled up the entire countertop and still has some more boxes left over.

"Jesus, Mar, how much food did you bring", I exclaim, my mouth watering as I finally smell the things she's put out.

"Well, we see how much Tris eats for just lunch and since I got the details about how she hasn't eaten for like two days, which is extremely unhealthy by the way, I thought she might be hungrier than usual", Mar explains as she opens more boxes, yelling the part about not eating being unhealthy at Tris.

"I was busy doing other...things and I forgot to. I didn't mean to", Tris yells back as a groan and a thump sound from that room. She sleepily stumbles into the room, perking up the littlest bit at the smell of food. Mar shoves a box of something that looks like spaghetti and meatballs but with a lot of meat, like an unusual amount.

"Eat and don't talk until you've finished that", Mar tells her. Tris gives Mar a soft smile and grabs a fork before essentially inhaling the food. Somehow she looks amazing while doing this. If anyone could make shoving food into their mouth at a mind numbingly fast speed sexy, it'd be Tris. Will elbows me in the side and makes a mock lovestruck look. I bare my teeth, making sure that he gets an eyeful of my fangs. Mar, Shauna, Chris, and Zeke and Uriah are all snickering at me. Will gives me a mock disapproving look which is barely hiding fear. My wolf qualities are much more intense than theirs for some reason. Like my claws are sharper and so are my teeth, my sense of smell is stronger, I can run faster and I'm stronger that the rest(although that's probably because no one in this group works out regularly besides me and Tris).

"Guys", Tris says and everyone freezes. Why do they freeze. Oh right, they still think Tris is human, I really need to tell them. "Are you gonna eat or what", she asks and I see the gang simultaneously let out a breath. I smirk at Tris who obviously saw the display, she smirks right back, the twinkle evident in her eyes.

"Yeah, let's eat", Chris exclaims, clapping her hands together, obviously trying to make up for the awkwardness that just occurred.

 _*Timeskip mofos(jk, y'all aren't actually mofos, pls don't hate me)anyways time skip)_

I watch as Tris walks Chris to her car, the rest of the gang had already left. She looks so much better now, she looks like Tris, happy, sarcastic, will make you cry and choke on your own tears Tris, my Tris. What the fuck, Tobias. She isn't yours, I feel myself growl involuntarily at this thought, thankfully Tris isn't paying attention to me.

She's got her hands on her hips as she talks with Chris. Her hands just highlight her perfect hips that flow into the even more perfect ass. Shit, how does she do this to me. She snorts out a laugh at something that Chris says and I swear my knees go weak. I turn around and slouch down at the countertop, purposely banging my head against the granite and immediately regretting it.

After a while Tris comes back in, her cheeks and the tip of her nose pink from the cold. She looks at the piles of empty containers littering the kitchen.

"Domne(God), how much can wolfbloods eat, am I right", she exclaims as she begins to pick up the containers. I just stare at her in awe. How can one person look so fucking perfect.

"Are you gonna help me or what", she asks me as she turns on the sinks and begins to wash them, "Four", she asks after a time, breaking me out of my trance.

"Yeah, sorry", I stutter out as I grab a dish towel and dry the dishes she's washed.

"I thought I lost you there for a second", she says, looking at me with concern. Oh, she means when I get lost in those beautiful eyes, or in her river of blonde hair, or her smile that shines brighter than the sun,

"It's just, I-I don't think I'll ever get used to you calling me a what was it blood wolf", I manage to say without completely fucking up. She lets out a small barely noticeable laugh.

"A wolfblood, you mean. It means the same thing as a werewolf. I, personally, think it was made up because it sounds more dignified than werewolf", she snorts at the thought of it. I give her a smile. I'm about to ask her a question about what she is and probably terribly offend her when a car horn beeps, once, twice, three times. Tris groans and looks at the clock then groans again.

"I can't believe he's doing this", Tris says as she washes the last of the dishes in the sink and hands them to me. She dries her hands and throws open the door. I hurriedly finish drying the rest of the dishes before following her out the door. Lassie, can I call him Lassie, are we close enough, I feel awkward calling him Lassie, I'll stick with Mr. Lassiter, honks again as he sees me.

"I think this is his subtle way of making sure that you leave", Tris states as she leans against my car. I raise my eyebrow trying to say that I'm not an idiot and I know what he's trying to do.

"Let me just go get my phone and then I'll be out of your hair", I say as I turn around and walk back into the house. I swear I hear Tris say ' _what if I don't want you out of my hair'_ but when I turn back around she's staring up at the sky, casually leaning against my truck. Never has my truck looked so good. Tris pushes herself off of it and follows me back into the house.

I grab my phone from the island. Tris is staring at the bed on the couch with a look of fear, like she's scared to go to sleep. Of course, she's scared to go to sleep. She's been plagued with panic attack inducing nightmares for the past couple days .

"Tris, seriously, if you get a bad nightmare call me. Don't give the bullshit excuse about me not getting any sleep, okay. Even if it isn't that bad, call me", I tell her, only realizing now that my hands have found their way to her waist. I rip them off of her like she's fire and bury them in my pockets.

"Okay, I'll call you", she says after a moment, seeming to actually think about her decision before she answers. Lassiter's honking comes through the door again. Tris groans and leans her head back against the wall.

"Is he going to stay there until I get in my car and go", I ask as I head to the door.

"He'll probably follow you home just to make sure you don't go all big bad wolf on me and then try to come over and eat me", Tris says, baring her teeth and snapping them together at the end of her statement to make a point.

"Believe me Blue eyes if I wanted to eat you I'd make it known". I mumble in her ear as I scent mark her again. I pull back after a moment longer, satisfied that she smells like me, like pack, before Lassiter honks again. Tris smiles gently as she pushes me out of the door.

I pull out of the driveway and roll my window down, sarcastically waving to Mr. Lassiter as I drive off. I swear he flips me off in my rearview. I leave the window down, smelling all of the things on the streets and in the little preserves as I pass by them. For the first time all week I finally feel like the human side of me is in control and that maybe I could keep it together long enough to go in public on Saturday morning.

I pull into my driveway and stare at the dark, empty mansion for a bit before heading in. I feel like I'm ready to pass out, thank god I didn't try and get the homework that was handed out today. I fall face first onto my bed as I kick my shoes off.

Today has been eventful. First, I almost had a heart attack when Tris feinted. Second, I choked on my own spit when Tris mumbled my name in her dream. Third, Lassiter officially hates me. Fourth, Mar made some bomb ass food. And fifth, I got to scent mark Tris again, _again_.

I wake to a tapping on my window. Tris is sitting on the tree branch right next to my window, looking much better than I've seen her earlier today. I drag myself out of bed and open the window.

"Tris, what the hell are you doing", I ask her as I close the window behind her.

"Something I should've done a long time ago", she tells me as she places her hands on my cheeks. Those eyes burn gold with no sign of returning to 's a little weird, usually she shows both of her eye colors, letting the gold stay for only a second. Her face, her lips are so close to mine, I can every single one of her eyelashes, I can practically hear them as they brush her cheek when she blinks.

I'm practically dying in anticipation by the time my lips meet hers. Her arms slide around my neck as she pulls me closer to her. She tastes sweet and like something else I can't describe. The way her lips move against mine is actually amazing. I thought that she'd be a good kisser, thought about it a lot actually, but I didn't think she'd be this good of a kisser. My fingers find their way into her silky hair, using it as an anchor to keep my feet on the ground.

We eventually have to pull away because air and all. And I'm not ashamed to say that I did chase her lips for a minute more before surrendering to the burning in my lungs. She rests her forehead against mine as we catch our breath. She wears a smile on her face. That smile is brighter than any light I've ever seen.

She pushes me back, down onto my bed and climbs on top of me. Her lips are on mine once again as she straddles me. I barely hold back a moan as she cards her finger through my hair. She smirks against me because she knows what she's doing to me.

"Tris", I get out when her lips are no longer on mine. She hums as she moves down to my neck, nipping and sucking bruises into the skin there. I have to take a deep breath to concentrate back on what I was trying to say.

"We should talk about this first", I somehow manage to say without trailing off. Tris slows of a bit, even stops at one point before coming back up to face me. She bites her lower lip. Her lips are still swollen from our little impromptu kiss when she climbed inside my room.

"What's there to talk about", she asks me breathlessly before kissing me again. I decide to say 'fuck it' because right now the only things I can concentrate on are Tris's lips and her body moving above me. I roll us over so that she's under me. She's grasping onto my t-shirt like it's a lifeline and the one arm wrapped around my neck keeps pulling me closer to her.

"You know, we should, talk about us, if this is something you want. Whatever you want that is", I say as I reluctantly pull away because I feel like this is something that we should talk about first. Like does she even want a relationship or does she want to pull a friends with benefits scenario here because I'm not really on board with the whole friends with benefits.

"I want you and also less talking", Tris tells me in a breathy voice before somehow flipping us back over. She dances her fingers down my torso, sliding her hand under my shirt and raking her fingernails down my chest. If that doesn't get me going nothing will.

I know she can feel me beneath her but she doesn't seem bothered by it. In fact I think this little shit is proud of herself if her smirk is anything to go by. She moves her hands lower and lower each time she drags her nails down my torso until she's reaching my belt buckle at the end of her strokes.

Tris keeps her eyes on mine as she gingerly undoes my belt. I'm a little too shocked and way to turned on to tell her to stop.

"Tris", I manage to croak out as she unbuttons my pants, the tips of her fingers dancing over the zipper. She flickers her eyes up, they flash between gold and blue.

"Do you really want to do this", I ask her. It takes more control than I'm willing to admit to not just slam my lips into hers, again. She cocks her head to the side as if asking me if I'm referring to her hands, which are burning holes into me, a very aroused part of me. She laughs, well really I should say giggles, and nods, pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"If I don't want to do something literally nothing will make me do it, you know this. You know me", she answers as she pulls down the zipper. I feel my breath catch in my throat. Tris Prior, Tris, my Tris is going to have her hands on my dick. Holy shit, how lucky am I.

I swear to god that I see stars when she finally wraps her hand around me. She smirks and leans in for another kiss. It's like a double whammy, getting kissed by Tris and having those very talented hands, apparently, on my dick. She smirks into my lips before twisting her hand in a way that should be illegal.

Suddenly Tris is gone and I'm on the floor, I'm fucking grinding into the floor. How fucking sad am I. Who the hell has a wet dream about one of their friends, me apparently. I groan as I get up off the floor. I need to take a shower because there is actually no way I'm going to be able to get rid of this boner and I really don't want to smell like come and embarrassment at school tomorrow. I groan again as I see the clock, it's two thirty in the morning.

I strip because I feel really disgusting and pants are really uncomfortable at the moment and throw my clothes into the washing machine; I don't think I'd be able to stand the smell of those clothes without dying from shame.

I hop in the shower and get rid of my painfully hard dick the old fashioned way and then pretty much just wash away the evidence with soap and shampoo. I lean my forehead against the cold shower tiles. God, how can I be so stupid. Somehow she wormed her way into my thoughts, into my heart. I let out a laugh. She didn't worm her way in, she fucking blasted her way in. I built walls so high that no one could, no one should be able to climb them but Tris...Tris fucking obliterated those walls and now I don't know what to do. Obviously she doesn't feel the way I feel so there's no point. I feel the water turn cold, how long have I been in here. I sigh as I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my hips. Is trying to get any sleep worth it. I'll have to check the clock when I get to my bed.

I walk out of my bathroom and look to my bed and have a mini heart attack. Tris is sitting on my bed, more like curled into herself on my bed. All of my thoughts stop in my brain, words die in my throat. Her head snaps up, her eyes golden before fading to blue.

"Sorry, you said that I should call you if I had a nightmare but you didn't answer and then my phone died but I kind of traced you by scent and you didn't lock your window. I am now realizing how much of a stalker I sound like right now, I'm just gonna go", she tells me with a laugh, a broken and shaky laugh.

"No, I um stay, we can talk about it", I manage to get out after quite a bit of fumbling and stumbling over my words. Tris stops her opening of my window and turns around slowly. Her eyes travel down my torso, stopping on my chest as her cheeks burn red.

"Put some clothes on first", she says as she moves her eyes to look literally anywhere else in my room. I slowly back up, grabbing a random shirt and some sweatpants, making sure to not turn my back to her. I mentally beat myself as I quickly pull on my clothes. God, I told her that I'd be there for her, anytime, anywhere and then she needed me and I wasn't there. I'm already breaking promises. I stumble out of the bathroom and sit next to Tris on my bed. I can tell she's uncomfortable. Her back is ramrod straight and she's just staring at her hands lying in her lap.

"Sorry for not answering your calls", I tell her after I feel like the silence will actually kill me. Her shoulders hunch just the littlest bit as some of the weight that was on them is taken off.

"Sorry for breaking into you house", she tells me. She lets out a clipped chuckle. "These apologies are so different. You apologize for not answering your phone and I apologize for being a stalker and breaking into your house. For some reason I feel like I should be the one apologizing", she rambles out.

"Hey, no. It's fine. I didn't answer my phone, you had every right to come over. Yes, a knock on the door would have been more conventional but conventional is boring", I explain as I wring my hands out. Should I pat her shoulder, does she want me to touch her or does she want me to avoid touching her like the plague. I decide to fuck it and gently pat her shoulder. She leans into my touch and in turn she leans into me. I feel a sigh of relief silently leave my lips, she's not mad at me thank god.

"Do you wanna talk about it", I ask her after a little while. We've moved so that I'm leaning up against my headboard and Tris has her head on my chest, her fingers are intertwined with my shirt. She has her ear right over my heart and she seems to breathe a little easier every time she hears my heart beat.

"No", she mumbles so quietly that I can barely hear her, accompanying her answer with a weak nod. I don't say anything, I just run my fingers through her hair and draw patterns on her back with my fingers Soon enough her breathing slows down and she falls asleep. I should do the same. I scoot down my bed so that I can lay down. Tris, in her sleep, apparently thinks that this means cuddles which I'm not objecting to. I try to not notice how I immediately wrap my arms around her when she does this, I try not to notice that she lets out a content sigh in her sleep when I do this, and I try not to notice how we fit together perfectly.

 **OKay so this took way too long like way too fucking long. I gotta apologize. If we havent noticed I'm kinda shitty at updating but just wait theres more(jk I just always have wanted to say that) the reason I've been so shitty about updating is bc I decided to take a sabbatical and go to europe for a week but guess what, school was not fucking having it so when I came back they were all like 'bitch haha you thought, ho my gawd, look at this ho thinkin she'd get off with a minimal amount of school work', like I legit just got caught up with all the work I missed. So yeah, I should be able to get chapters up sooner than it took me to get this one up.**

 **Y'all I got one hell of a story time today. okay so I wouldnt say I'ma rebel but i aint a goody two shows ya know. So I got shit for tattoos b/c that's my shit and I have like two already(I did them myself) but anyways I was touching up one of them in my room and my brother just bursts in and is like 'hey I need ur help hiding this shit from-are you giving urself a tattoo holy shit. duds my sister is giving herself a tattoo'. So all of this boys friends come into my room and start asking for me to give them tats and at first im like 'what the hell, no' but then they start offering to pay me and honestly who am I turn down someone who wants to adorn their body with art(yeah, Im a saint like that)long story short I'm now the official tattoo artist in my school and I'm pulling in hella stacks from this. like when I walk down the halls i get 'the nod' from like half the school. so yeah just thought i'd share this little fun fact also a squirrel almost killed me while I was climbing up a rope ladder yesterday(i'll leave it up to y'alls imagination as to how this near death experience went down b/c i dont want to start another rant)**

 **Trying to do my best on all these tattoos b/c now I can stop knitting,**

 **Defying Nature a.k.a ur resident amature tattoo artist**

 **P.S. I dont own shit besides the plot :)))))))))))))))**


	15. What if we call a rose by any other name

_**Previously(Four POV):**_ Tris, _in her sleep, apparently thinks that this means cuddles which I'm not objecting to. I try to not notice how I immediately wrap my arms around her when she does this, I try not to notice that she lets out a content sigh in her sleep when I do this, and I try not to notice how we fit together perfectly._

 **Tris POV(back to her pov b/c I've broken up her internal monologue with two other pov chapters)**

Warmth is with me, surrounding me, keeping me safe is my first thought as an alarm brings me out of my sleep.

"Ah what the fuck", I mumble out, trying to find the snooze button and press the fuck out of it. A hand gently wraps around my wrist and pulls it back to my safe warmth. The beeping stops and I bury my head in the warmth as I begin to drift back to sleep.

"No, no, Tris. We gotta get up, gotta go to school", A deep voice says. Oh shit, I'm cuddling Four again aren't I. I sigh and get a nose full of Four's scent, leather, metal, and something that just smells like him, there's no other way to describe it. I roll off of him because sleeping on top of him is also something I do now, apparently, and stretch out my joints.

"Can I take a shower here", I ask as I realize that we have thirty minutes till school starts and it'll take like fifteen minutes to get to my house.

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna go make some breakfast, let me know if you need anything", he tells me as I slowly roll out of bed. Four gets up and starts to walk to the door.

"Thanks for this, Four, really. You're awesome", I say. Four stops in the doorway, half turning around. He doesn't say anything, just meets my eyes and give the small twitch of a smile that lets me know that it's no big deal and that I don't bother him at the moment.

I figure out how to work the shower after longer than I care to admit but that could also be that I'm trying to focus on keeping my eyes their normal gray. Fucking full moon, fucking alpha status, fucking wolf that won't stay hidden for the school day. Do I have sunglasses with me. I think there's some in my backpack. But is my backpack at my house. I'm pretty sure it's still in Four's car because I didn't see it when I was clawing my way around my house. Fucking wolfy instincts, clawing at everything they see as a threat, like how is a couch cushion a threat.

I wash my hair quickly and dry off just as fast. I smell my sweatshirt and feel my nose wrinkle. My luna, I'm gonna have to ask Four if I can borrow a shirt. My sweatshirt smells like forest animals that I probably killed on the way over here. How did Four stand the smell of me I don't know. I feel a weird feeling in my heart, like I belong here. This is so fucking domestic, me taking a shower while Four is downstairs making breakfast. I feel my heart skip a beat and my wolf rumble happily. Of course, the thought of having a domestic life with Four is what gets me to calm down. Great. I sigh as I brace my hands on the black counter of the bathroom and stare into the mirror, my eyes gray, scratch that, gray occasionally flickering yellow.

"Hey Four", I semi-yell because he knows that I know that he's a wolfblood and that he can respond to something that a normal human wouldn't be able to hear. I let out a humorless chuckle at my appearance, wet hair, yellow eyes, and black markings. Don't I just look like an ad for drug abuse.

"What's wrong", Four asks from outside the bathroom door. What a gentleman. God fucking damnit, why couldn't he just be a jackass through and through, it'd make it so much easier to hate him. But no siree, he had to be a gentleman and fucking adorable when he's concerned. This is why I'm falling for him, fucking hell.

"Uh, Tris", Four asks because I haven't said anything to him since he came up here.

"Can I borrow a shirt or a sweatshirt, just something I can wear", I ask him as I poke my head out of the door. He smiles a bit when he sees me, probably because I look better than I did yesterday. I probably looked like shit yesterday.

"Yeah, no problem", he tells me as he turns to his left and digs through his drawers. "This is the smallest thing I got, sorry", he says as he hands me a sweatshirt through the bathroom door. He doesn't even look in the general direction of the bathroom door, fuck, of course he's this respectful, won't even look my way knowing that I'm not wearing a shirt. I hold the sweatshirt in my arms. Smallest thing I got, my ass because this will be huge on me, well, it'll be smaller than the rest of Four's clothes but still huge because Four is built like a fucking truck. I take a deep breath as I slip it on, it smells like Four and my luna why it calms the wolf down I don't know but it does.

Four walks down the stairs, I follow him quietly, just looking around. Something feels off, not with Four or anything but something about the house, it just feels wrong, like it's not a house. I'm just being crazy, of course it's a house. Like goddamn am I really trying to comment on the emotional value of a house, for god's fucking sake my room, well the one I actually use back in Romania, is coated in silver so if you touch the walls or doors of said room you will be burned. So, I don't really think I'm in the position to judge housing choices.

I sit on Four's countertop, sitting indian style with my hands in the pocket of Four's sweatshirt. He hands me a cup of coffee and I give him a smile as I take a sip. I let out a small sigh as the mug warms my cold fingers. Four's a good wolfblood. Shame I won't be here longer to see how he grows, god I sound like I'm talking about a baby or something.

Tata wants me to come home, his call the other day proved it. I don't want to go home, though. America is fun, I have freedom. Sure, I have to consciously be aware to not show any wolfblood traits and yeah, sometimes I get tripped up on my English but I like it here.

Four hands me a bowl of oatmeal with fruit and cinnamon sprinkled on it. Wow, this actually looks really good. I mean even I can't make oatmeal, but then again I can't cook things that require active work. Instant noodles, crock pot dinners, and things like grilled cheeses are more my speed. I raise an eyebrow at him, my lips slowly stretching into a smile.

"Shut up", he mumbles as he rubs the back of his neck.

"I didn't say anything", I exclaim sarcastically with a shit eating grin. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Yeah but you were thinking it", he says as he turns around and grabs another bowl. I raise my hands in surrender and go to eat my breakfast. I swear to god, this oatmeal is orgasmic. How the hell oatmeal is able to be orgasmic, I don't know, but this oatmeal is. I'm pretty sure I let out a moan. If the look Four's giving me is right, then I did.

"This oatmeal, holy shit, like how come I never knew you could cook like this. Like I take back every sarcastic response to every stupid thing you've ever said because this, this right here makes up for it", I tell him. He smiles as he braces his forearms against the countertop and begin to eat as well. He shrugs and shakes his head while lightly chuckling at me. Well fall into comfortable silence.

"You never told me why you came here or what it was about", Four asks after some time. I swallow the sip of coffee that was in my mouth as I try to string together words to form a sentence that actually gives an answer, unfortunately not only am I having trouble finding words, I'm having trouble remembering english words.

"To be true...I mean to be honest, I don't really remember most of it. I know that I had a nightmare and obviously a bad one but I don't exactly remember what was happening in it. I just remember death and loneliness, you know, the usual stuff. I think I remember trying to call you, I remember my phone going ghosty, my phone dying I mean and then the next thing I know I'm breaking into your house, which I am sorry for by the way and then I'm awake", I explain, hesitating here and there as I try to get the words out of my throat. My words stick like a mouthful of peanut butter, you know it's there but you can't get it to move.

"You having trouble with english, Blue eyes", he asks me. Normally, when he addresses me as 'blue eyes' it's in a teasing tone but he sounds genuinely concerned. I open my mouth to protest because I'm not having trouble with english, it's just taking me a little longer to get my words out. English isn't even my first language and it's a very complicated language. Four gives me a look that says ' _I'm not buying any of your bullshit'_. I huff.

"Just a little, this close to the full luna, it's is kinda hard", I begrudgingly admit.

"I guess it's a good thing that I can understand you in multiple languages then", he tells me as he takes our empty bowls and cups and throws them in the dishwasher. We walk out of the house and to Four's car. Ugh. School, I don't want to go.

"Uh, Tris", he says as he puts the key in the ignition. I look over to him, he points to his eyes. Goddamnit. Of fucking course, right when we're about to go into public they start to act up. Great. I, thankfully, find my backpack on the floor of Four's car. He must've put it there when he took me home. At least, I'm pretty sure he took me home. I don't really remember anything other than Lassie's class and then Four sitting on the floor, leaning up against the couch, his head resting on the couch cushion. Sunlight was filtering through the windows, casting a halo of sorts around his hair.

I grab a pair of sunglasses from my bag and slide them onto my face as Four pulls out of his driveway and into the street.

"You know, you never told me what you were", Four said, his eyes flicking from the road to me for a split second. I feel myself tense. I don't know why I'm surprised by him asking me. I know that I should tell him but he knows my last name and that alone could ruin my standing with him and the gang. "You don't have to tell me though, like, it's your decision and I won't hold it against your or anything", he stumbles over his words, trying to amend his earlier statement.

"No I mean it's fine, I mean I totally did get all up in your guys's business and then completely dropped a bomb on you when I was like 'oh yeah I know that you guys are all wolfbloods' and everything", I say, a little surprised that the words didn't have any trouble translating into english, especially with the way they were this morning. Four lets out a barely noticeable snort along with the small smirk on his face.

"I asked Will about creatures with gold eyes a little while back and I honestly thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen", he tells me. I feel my mouth work into a smile. I vaguely remember that day and just a few of the things Will named before I passed out completely.

"I'm sure he did, poor boy has too much knowledge for his own good", I mumble. Will reminds me of Caleb in a way. Obviously Will is more laid back and much cooler but he and Caleb have this shine in their eyes. It, the shine, reminds me of someone when they get something they've really been wanting, like a kid who's just been given a cookie.

"He named quite a few things, some that I could see you being", he says, his eyes still on the road in front of him. He doesn't sound deadly serious. He says this with a teasing tone, although, I can tell he's serious under the surface. Hell, I'd be freaked out if he wasn't serious about this. The dude is an alpha, albeit, an alpha of a small pack but still an alpha.

"And what could you see me being", I ask him. I play along with his charade of ease. It's not that hard, although, my upbringing has prepared me to handle almost every situation with ease and to not let people see what's going on in your mind. I remember when Caleb was studying psychology, before he realized he wanted to become a doctor, he would get so frustrated because he couldn't create a psych profile on me. I now realize that it's probably not a good thing that he couldn't get one.

"Well, a feline shifter maybe, a bird one because you're smaller and light, Will also said a witch maybe but I don't think so. Are any of those right", Four asks me as we pull into the school parking lot. I let out a small chuckle. Poor boy, can't see what's right in front of him.

"No, none of those. The answer is right under your nose Four, right under it", I tell him as I step out of the car and hop onto the pavement. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, I pull it out to see a text from Lassie asking me to come see him in his class before kids start coming in. I tell Four where I'm going before heading to Lassie's class.

"Hey Lass, what's up", I ask as I walk into his class. I hop up on a desk as I wait for him to stop digging through his drawers for something.

"Really Tris, your gonna be the douchebag that wears sunglasses inside", he quips as he looks up. I raise the glasses just the littlest bit so he can see my yellow eyes.

"I'm just planning on telling everyone that I have a killer hangover. You think they'll buy it", I question as I lean back on my hands, a wry smile on my face. Lassie rolls his eyes. He knows the extent of what I do, well what I do with alcohol and wolfsbane. He doesn't support it, hell, who would but he doesn't tell our parents. He's seen me wolfed out and covered in burns from silver, he knows how bad it can get for me and that sometimes I just need to forget for a bit. Although, I find myself not needing that distraction recently.

"Tris. Tris", Lassie asks as he snaps his fingers in my face. I emerge from my thoughts with a start. I groan as I realize that I'll be like this all day. Staying in control is hard enough as is but the full moon being only two days away will make it even harder.

"So Mum wants you to visit during Christmas break and preferably the whole summer. I of course argued with her on the whole summer thing and I got you out of a month and a half but that's all. So you're welcome", Lassie tells me. I cock my head wondering why Mum didn't call me.

"Why did she call me or at least tell me about her plans instead of making you her little messenger boy", I ask. I keep my tone even and calm because honestly I'm not mad, I'm not accusing Mum of anything. I'm simply confused.

"I don't know but when I asked her the same thing she, like, clammed up and wouldn't say why", Lassie says. I swing my legs back and forth under the desk. I huff. I love my Mum, I really do, but sometimes she's the kind of person that makes you wanna tear your hair out.

Other students start to file into the class as I slip off the desk and walk to my desk in the back of the classroom. The gang soon stumbles or walks into the room.(See:Uriah and Zeke for stumbling)

"How was your talk, Blue Eyes", Four asks me, bumping into my shoulder as he sits down next to me. Honest to Luna it takes a great deal of willpower to not lean into those broad shoulders next to me.

"Eh, I just found out that I have to go home for Christmas break and for the first half of summer", I mumble. I feel Four stiffen beside me.

"You're leaving", he sounds hurt, like I just ran over his dog or something.

"Only for a little while, I'll be there and back before you even have time to miss me". I rush to explain. For some reason I feel the need to immediately assure Four that I'll only be gone for a short amount of time. He relaxes just the tiniest bit and nods but he still has a grimace on his face that would make one assume that he's got a considerably large shovel up his ass. My phone buzzes with a text. It's from Lassie.

 **Lass:Btw Four told me you're having issues with your english so Romeo and Juliet during your free period. I can drive you home if need be.**

 _Me:Why must you hate me so, brother_

I resist the urge to groan. Of course, Four told Lassie about my english issues. I want to be angry but I also want to melt. Number Boy is considerate enough to notice my english issues and has the balls to tell my brother who is also his teacher. Susan would like Four. Aside from the whole looking like a greek god thing, he's amazingly smart and doesn't back down from a challenge. I feel a small smile grow on my face as I feel Four bump against my shoulder as he talks with Zeke about something. Then, I feel the color drain from my face. Lassie's gonna make me recite Romeo and Juliet. Fuck.

"Hey, Tris, can you be the DD for Friday", Shauna asks me. I'm not going to lie, it does take me quite a bit to realize that DD means designated driver. Nope, no way, nada, no. I can barely drive in Romania, there's no way in hell I'll be able to drive here. I mean technically the main reason I'm not a good driver is because I view red lights and traffic rules as suggestions as the many law enforcement officers who've pulled me over have told me.

"Sorry, Shauna. I don't have a license and driving is not something I excel at", I say and when I say that it's not something I excel at, I mean that it's not something I excel at within the confines of the law.

"Is my Trissy actually not that good at something for once", Chris gasps, her hand over her heart in mock surprise. I roll my eyes and lean back in my chair. I feel a solid warmth against my upper back and I realize that it's Four's arm that's slung across the back of my chair.

"Don't worry, little one, I shall be the fairy godmother to your cinderella and I shall sacrifice my time and Mr. Lassiter's car to teach you how to drive. He'll let you borrow his car right", she tells me as she looks wistfully into the distance. I tilt my sunglasses down and give Four a look conveying how little faith I have in Chris's teaching methods. The edges of his lips pull up into the ghost of a smile as I slide my sunglasses up over my eyes again.

The rest of the day passes in a blur, especially science because we had a sub. And the bitch that teaches science doesn't trust the academic intuition of the teacher 'who didn't have the intelligence to finish college'. Which lands me in art, we also have a sub in here because apparently that whole gym conference in Kentucky is taking much longer than Bud thought and he'll be back at the end of next week, with Tori of course. Now that I think about it, the house has been pretty lonely. I can't hear two other heartbeats that are normally pounding in the background of everything I do. I don't get the nosefull of Tori's scent as she walks past me. It's kind of unsettling now that I think about it. It's so quiet, every scent other than mine is stale and makes my nose wrinkle.

My phone buzzes, startling me out of my thoughts. Four casts me a glance, silently asking if I'm okay. I give him a small nod as I take my phone out.

 **Lass:Don't forget about coming to mine for your free**

 _Me:I won't. I would neeevvveerrrr give up the chance to recite Romeo and Juliet with you_

 **Lass:Fuck u**

 _Me:Lass, that's incest and illegal and gross_

 **Lass:Hardy har har, I'm dying BEATRICE**

 _Me:Thank Luna, CARLTON_

Lassie shuts up after that, simply because he can't say anything else without it ending in a physical fight. Surprisingly, Lassie can hold his own when we fight, only if I hold back a bit and promise to not use any 'wolfy abilities'.

The bell rings, signaling for us to goto our last period of the day. I tell Four where I'm going before I slowly make my way to Lassie's class. Four said that he'd give me a ride if I needed one, of course, I told him not to wait up for me. And I, of course, wanted to melt into a puddle because Four actually makes my heart stutter with all of his 'Four-ness'. By 'Four-ness' I mean his noticing the little things, his caring-ness and just his overall being.

I slip into Lassie's class as the last student is packing up their things. I slide into Lassie's chair and put my feet up on his desk. Surprisingly, I haven't gotten in trouble for my sunglasses. As Chris told me during lunch it's against dress code to wear sunglasses inside which is stupid but since I didn't get in trouble but I'm not going to count my blessings.

"Alrighty Tris, let's start with the quotes I like best and then we'll move to your favorite and before you complain about my favorite quotes, don't because if you do I'll make you do comprehension questions and I can because I'm your older brother and I have seniority. Boom bitch", he spiels as he leans against a random desk in the room. I roll my eyes before spinning around in the chair at his desk.

"You're lucky you're family", I grumble. Lassie rolls his eyes as he opens up his copy of Romeo and Juliet. I don't know what quote he'll choose but I'll know it front to back. I had to memorize Romeo and Juliet as a child because apparently that is a very important part of being a princess. Mum said something about how it helps with my English pronunciation and with public speaking but I call bullshit.

"We're doing the balcony scene, you're starting with Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo", Lassie tells me with a small smirk. I hate this quote and he knows it. It's so whiny. Juliet is just being a little bitch, crying about how Romeo is a Montague and how she wishes for him to be anything but.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name;Or, if thou wilt not, be but my sworn love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet", I begin with a sigh. I look at Lassie groaning when he motions for me to continue.

"Say it with more passion, like you mean it, or you get comprehension questions, you don't want that", Lassie tells me. I want to bang my head against Lassie's desk. I'm so lost in my thoughts of my head hitting Lassie's desk that I don't notice Lassie coming up behind me and dumping me out of the chair.

"Lassie", I yell, "don't be an insolent swine". He grins as he slides past me and sits in his chair.

"Now you're speaking my language. Anyways, go up and act like you're performing it", he tells me as he puts his feet up much like I was only minutes ago...and now I'm performing Shakespeare. I flip Lassie off as I push myself up off the floor. I mumble things about him being an artless maggot as I walk to the space in front of his desk.

"'Tis but thy name that it my enemy;Thou art myself, though not a Montague. What's a Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes. Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself", I recite with practiced perfection. Lassie claps like a mother who just watched their five year old perform in their first ballet recital. I give him a deadpan look and flip him off.

"Since it actually took you forever to do that one quote because of all your whining I may add, you can do a quote that you want", Lassie says.

"Maybe if you didn't force me to recite these god awful quotes I would go faster", I retort, my hands on my hips. Lassie huffs and sits up. I try not to groan. He's sitting up straight with his hands clasped on his desk. This is his 'talking about feelings and shit' pose.

"If you know a better way to practice your english that actually works be my guest", he tells me. His hands are still annoyingly clasped over his desk. I huff because he's right, this is the best way to help with my english but I hate it and I hate that he knows that he's right. I give him one last half hearted glare before I begin reciting.

"Gallop apace,you fiery-footed steeds, towards Phoebus' lodging;such a waggoner as Phaethon would whip you to the west and bring in cloudy night immediately. Spread thy close curtain, love-performing night, that runaways' eyes may wink and Romeo leap to these arms, untalk'd of and unseen", somewhere along in this quote I remember how much I actually like this one. My fondness towards this quote probably has something to do with my mother hating it but that doesn't matter. I feel myself get lost in the words. It irks me that I'm saying these words with feeling. Each breath I take leads into another string of words showcasing love and fear.

"We should've started out with this one", I hear Lassie mumble. I flip him off as I walk around the room to give my body something to do. It's difficult to stay still during Shakespeare because the emotion in his words can be felt in almost any setting. I notice Lassie leaning back in his chair with a smirk, so I curtsey and then flip him off at the same time because what can I say, I'm classy like that.

"Lovers can see to do their amorous rites by their own beauties;Or, if love be blind, it best agrees with night. Come, civil night, thou sober-suited matron, all in black, and learn me how to lose a winning match, play'd for a pair of stainless maidenhoods;Hood my unmann'd blood, bating in my cheeks, with thy black mantle;Till strange love grown bold, think true love acted simple modesty", I break off as I notice that there's another voice joining in with me. A voice that is much deeper than Lassie's on any day and sends shivers down my spine.

"Come, night;come, Romeo; come, thou day in night;For thou wilt lie upon the wings of night, whiter than a raven's back. Come, gentle night, come, loving, black-brow'd night, give me my Romeo; and when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with the night and pay no worship to the garish sun. Oh, I have bought the mansion of a love, but not possessed it, and though I am sold, not yet enjoyed. So tedious is this day as the night before some festival to an impatient child that hath new robes and may not wear them", Four finishes. My jaw is probably on the floor and my eyes are probably the size of Jupiter right now. There is no way that my Number Boy just did that, there is no way in hell that he just recited Romeo and Juliet perfectly. I push myself off the table I was leaning against only to stumble a bit before I catch myself.

"Did you just", I trail off. Four is still leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. He raises an eyebrow at me and wears a smug smile on his face. That bastard.

"Did I just do what, Blue Eyes", he retorts with that stupidly handsome smug smile on his face. I want to punch him...with my mouth. Lassie, that little shit, laughs at me.

"Well, I came by to ask you if you needed a ride because school got out like twenty minutes ago. I just got out of the art room and you said that you might need one", Four finishes kind of awkwardly. I don't answer because I'm still in shock. When did Four learn Romeo and Juliet to the point of memorization, hell when did Four learn Shakespeare.

"She would love a ride, unless she wants to stay here until six", Lassie says as he gets out of his seat and pushes me towards Four. I stumble towards Four and end up crashing into his chest and damn, when did he get so muscular. It takes me a while to actually form words. We're sitting in the courtyard in front of the school on one of the concrete tables.

"When did you become a literary master", I ask, the sarcasm evident in my tone. I look over at Four who's sitting on the bench of the table while I'm laying on the table top. He raises his eyes to meet mine, his lips pulling back to reveal a blinding smile.

"I could ask you the same thing", he quips. I roll my eyes. He's avoiding the question, quite obviously I might add.

"So where are we going, my house, yours", he asks me as he stands up from the table, grabbing me by my hands and pulling me up until I'm sitting on the edge of the table. He's standing in front of me, almost in between my legs. I remember the state my house is in and wince. I need to do some serious remodeling before anyone comes over.

"Yours, we're going to yours", I say. Four grabs my hand as I hop off the table and follow him to his car.

* _timeskip to Four's house b/c I'm too lazy to write a car ride. It's not like there would be anything monumental happening, they're legit just driving to a house, it's not that exciting like 'oh my god look at that lady walking', 'ohhh shiiiiiiiit, she IS walking'. No. That doesn't happen. Anyways timeskip*_

I'm sitting on Four's couch, my legs laying over his thighs. He's watching T.V. and semi-doing homework but me being, the good student that I am, am trying to do only homework. Keyword, trying. It's kind of hard to concentrate on math when I have the warmth of Four burning through my jeans. I eventually just give up and accept that I'll be up hella late because I have to clean my house and finish homework. I start drawing random patterns on my paper but I get bored.

I steal Four's hand begin to draw on it. He doesn't even have to stretch or lean for me to draw on his hand, I can't tell if that's because his arms are long or if because we're sitting on a smaller than average loveseat.

At first I don't know what I'm drawing but then I realize I drawing a tree outlined by the moon with the silhouettes of nature outlined by the moonlight.

"You know", Four begins but I cut him off.

"I'm concentrating, just shut up and enjoy my company", I snap in a playful tone, lifting my eyes up to his for just a second. He smiles at me, it's a soft smile that I rarely see, it's one that makes me feel some sort of way. When I look back down I notice that I don't have any more space on the top of his hand so I flip it over and begin to draw a random pattern on his palm. I draw smaller this time, small enough that I have enough room to repeat the pattern multiple times, although, now that I think about it the size of Four's hand could also have something to do with that.

Something rings, bringing me out of my 'zone'. The pattern that I'm drawing is now wrapping around his fingers. It actually doesn't look half bad, kind of tribal in the way that it's just there and there's no real purpose to it.

"That's dinner", Four tells me as he pulls my legs off of his, only to set them on the bare couch after he gets up. When did he make dinner. I fall back on the arm of the couch. This is like a repeat of this morning, so domestic and so mind numbingly adorable.

"When did you make dinner", I call out. I hear Four chuckle. A few moments later he walks back in with a pizza box. My stomach grumbles, bringing to my attention that I'm hella hungry.

"Were you seriously that into drawing on my hand", he asks me with one eyebrow raised.

"Probably, I get in a zone and shit", I tell him, well more like whine to him. He rolls his eyes at me with a small smile on his face. He picks up my legs and reclaims his spot from earlier.

"I asked you if you wanted pizza you said 'uhuh' and I asked if you were good with meat lovers and you said 'yeah sounds good' and now we have a pizza", he explains, using a 'high pitched' voice that I guess I supposed to be an imitation of me, albeit a horrible one. I roll my eyes at him but happily take a slice of pizza from the box.

We finish the pizza quickly and before I know it it's almost eleven o'clock and I still need to go home and clean up the house. Four gives me a ride home and now he's idling in my driveway.

"I just wanted to say thanks for feeding me and for giving me a shirt that I'll give back to you after I wash it and like iron it or whatever and...thanks for last night. I know that I wasn't fully coherent or anything but you kinda just took it in stride and, yeah, so just, thanks Four", I tell him as I unlock the car door.

"Tris", he begins. I turn around, well, as much as I can seeing as I'm halfway out of his car.

"Yeah", I answer.

"It's fine, really. If you ever need a place to stay or something or if you have like another nightmare, hell, even if you just wanna hang out let me know, okay", he tells me. His eyes are so earnest that I can't help but believe him.

"Same here, Four, like any time", I say as I fully step out of the car. I shut the door and begin to walk to my front door when I hear Four call my name once again.

"Night, Tris", he yells after me.

"Night, Four", I yell back. He replies with a smile that puts the stars to shame. I unlock my door and shut it behind me. I lock the door and lean against the wood as I take into account everything that's happened today. If I didn't have a major crush on Four before, I do now.

I look around the living room and feel my bag fall off my shoulder and onto the floor. Oh my Luna. I tore this place up, majorly, I tore this place up majorly. I leave my bag on the floor next to the door because it's the only place that doesn't have cushion stuffing on it.

I clean for I don't know how long, all I know is that it's almost useless trying to get sleep because when I look at the clock I see that it's almost five in the morning. Honestly, I didn't actually wreck that much stuff. Sure, almost all of the throw pillows were sacrificed and there are some scratches in the coffee table that will never come out now matter how much wood filler I put in it but overall some well arranged furniture and some strategically placed picture frames will cover all the damage.

I take a shower and thank Luna that I finished my homework at Four's house because I feel like I haven't slept in years. I tell myself that I'll take a small nap, like an hour and a half nap and be just a little late for school, so I set some alarms on my phone and let the sweet release of sleep take me away.

 **Okay, so. I know I haven't updated in for-fucking-ever. Some of it is because my laptop was broken and some of it was because of who I am as a person. BUT before you start sending me hate mail I'm going to try and get my chapters up faster but I have to go to my family's farm in June for a month and they don't have internet so I'll try and get you another chapter before then. Anyways, how are y'all like this slow burn. Is it painful yet, it's kind of painful for me because even though I'm the writer I just want them to get together already but that would ruin my outline soooo.**

 **OH and storytime: So, I'm chilling in my room, writing like hell because I realized that it's been like 2 months since I updated and I hear my brother calling me. So, I come out of my room to see that he's chilling on the couch with six baby chicks. And he's all like 'by the way we have chickens now, this one is named Ken, he's my favorite'. And right now I'm so fucking confused b/c who just gets chickens on a whim, apparently my brother. So he spent the whole weekend building a chicken coop and I spent the whole weekend making sure a bunch if chicks didn't accidentally kill themselves in my house.**

 **Trying to furiously write y'all another chapter even tho finals are coming up and I should be studying for a science test rn,**

 **Defying Nature**


	16. What about the moon

**_Previously_** ** _:I take a shower and thank Luna that I finished my homework at Four's house because I feel like I haven't slept in years. I tell myself that I'll take a small nap, like an hour and a half nap and be just a little late for school, so I set some alarms on my phone and let the sweet release of sleep take me away._**

"See, Four, I told you she was fine", a voice practically screeches in my ear causing me to roll off the couch. I land with a thump on the floor.

"She was the one not answering her phone, how was I supposed to know, she could have been like kidnapped or something", I hear Four says. Wait, why is Four at my house. I sniff the air, why is Chris at my house. I groan as I sit up, rubbing my eyes before opening them.

"Why are you two at my house", I ask. Chris rolls her eyes at Four while Four gives a halfhearted glare.

"Mr. Macho over here was having a freakout session because you weren't at school and you weren't answering your phone", Chris explains. She helps me off the floor. Oh, shit. School.

"Fuck. What time is it? Fuck it's almost eight", I exclaim. I must've slept through my alarms. I don't know how I slept through like ten alarms but I did. I run up to my room and grab some clothes, ripping off my jeans and underwear and throwing Four's shirt on my bed. I brush my teeth as I hastily throw on underwear and a bra. I start to pull on a clean pair of jeans and a new shirt as I hop down the stairs. But me being the terribly uncoordinated person that I am, end up falling.

"Tris, your shirt is inside out and backwards and also your jeans aren't actually over your ass but if that's the look you're going for then we need to have a talk about fashion, cute panties by the way", Chris tells me as she stands over me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Shut up", I growl although there isn't really any malice in it. "Hey, Four, can you grab one of the tupperware boxes out of the fridge, thanks", I yell into the next room as I stand up and pull my jeans up.

"Still inside out and backwards", Christ yells after me. I wince at the loudness of her voice, oh right she doesn't know. I rush to find my backpack as I take off my shirt. Did I leave it in the kitchen, I think it's in the kitchen. I run to the kitchen and find my backpack. I hear someone let out a strangled cough. I look up to see Four standing there with the box in his hand, trying to look up as far as he can. I feel my cheeks redden as I realize that I don't have a shirt on. I hastily throw it on, the right way this time, and grab the box from him and shove it into my backpack.

"Alrighty, let's go, chop chop", I yell as I fling myself out the door and into Four's car. Chris looks mid-giggle as she waltzes out the door and Four is mid-eye roll. I throw sunglasses over my eyes just in case as I bounce my knee, waiting for Four to get in the car. Chris smiles as she pulls out of my driveway. Four hands me the box of food from the fridge. I seriously owe Marlene a hug or money or something for making me food and good food at that.

"So do I need to come make sure you're awake every day now because you said that you not only slept in but you slept through, and I quote, 'like ten alarms', Shortcake", he asks with a small smirk, flicking his eyes over to me as he stops at a red light. I roll my eyes at him as I run my fingers through my hair.

"Are you asking if I want you to give me a ride to school every day even though you technically live in the opposite direction and you'll have to leave an extra fifteen minutes early and probably get up earlier which means you'll have to go to bed earlier even though you are always texting me late at night because I'm kinda nocturnal", I manage to get out in one breath. I arch an eyebrow as I turn to face Four. The tops of his cheekbones begin to turn pink, god that's adorable.

"Is this you telling me that you don't want me to pick you up, even though it'll save you the stress of worrying if you'll be late which you most likely will because you're nocturnal and you actually need at least two cups of coffee to function", he retorts with a smug smile as the light turns green. I work my jaw trying to come up with some witty comeback but I fail. It's actually really sweet that Four knows me that well, it's pretty impressive, not gonna lie.

"Well...", I stutter as I try to come up with something that sounds both smart and witty and roasts Four all at the same time. Needless to say, I still come up dry. I huff as I slide my sunglasses on. I kinda hate it when Four's right and I don't even have a sarcastic phrase to let him know that while I acknowledge the fact that he's right I'm not happy about it.

"Well, thank you so much Four, you're so kind and I totally owe you something", he mocks in a high pitched voice as we pull into the school parking lot. I stifle a smile as I roll my eyes at him. His impersonation of me is terrible, to say the least.

"I owe you a lot Four if you ever need something let me know and I'd be happy to help", I tell him, pulling my sunglasses down to make eye contact. He stares back so intensely that I feel a shiver go down my spine, it's a good shiver though one that sends sparks through your bones and lights up my stomach. He gives me a half smile as he turns the car off. I slide out of the car and walk into school, Four only steps behind me. We make it in the doors just as the bell announcing second period rings. Joy. I should probably check in with Lassie during lunch. I mean, if Four was so worried that he physically came into my house. Wait, he fucking broke into my house. That's actually kind of hot, like did he pick the lock. Wait, what am I thinking, he was just being a considerate friend, making sure that I wasn't dead or anything. I'm going to blame all of my thoughts about Four on the full moon, yeah the full moon. It's obviously because of the full moon, not because I have a crush the size of my empire on him or anything. Oh, god I'm in trouble.

Second and third period pass by faster than I can comprehend. It's Friday and everyone is done with school and they want to go home, especially the teachers, except maybe Miss Mathews, I feel like the only thing she has in her life is school and getting me in trouble.

"Mar", I begin as I plop down next to For at our lunch table. "You either need to come over to my house and cook more often or teach me how to cook because it's been too long since I've had good food like this", I essentially gush in between stuffing my mouth with food, giving Four half of it like usual.

"Hey, you had good food like yesterday morning", Four protests. I roll my eyes at him.

"I didn't say that it wasn't good but Mar makes more of it so then I don't have to cook and consequently cause a small fire", I defend and I bump his shoulder with mine. He humphs and crosses his arms, trying to be mad but it's obvious that he doesn't actually mean it. I glance up at him through my lashes, creating a pretty good puppy dog face, if I do say so myself. A smile grows on my face as I see his fake anger fade and another emotion take over his face.

Suddenly, Chris screams and I whip my head around so fast I probably have whiplash. Everyone asks what happened at the same time, which again, is creepy.

"My mom signed me up for Cotillion like earlier this year because I need to be proper and all that shit but I've been skipping lessons and stuff for the past year and now I'm required to go to the Celebration Ball on Sunday. I don't even know how to dance like the classical way or the etiquette. Why are there multiple forks and spoons in this picture, why do you need three different wine glasses", Chris cries as she looks at her phone.

"The glass closest to your place card is for water, the next for red wine and the last one is for white", I say out of reflex. I guess all those hours spent practicing etiquette with Mum have paid off.

"What the fuck", Chris says, perfectly enunciating every syllable. Everyone else makes a sort of agreeing noise with her. I look at Chris and see that her jaw is so far dropped that it might as well be in hell.

"I'm gonna have to teach you everything, I assume", I sigh as Chris nods and everyone slowly goes back to eating. I see Four out of the corner of my eye with a smug smile on his face.

"Four, not a word", I grumble. He lets out a small laugh and nudges me with his shoulder. Those addicting sparks that accompany his touch are especially strong and twice as addictive today. It takes a lot of self control to not lean into him or chase his shoulder as he pulls away.

"So, Tris, do you want me to come over to yours after school because I need to know how to waltz, foxtrot, Samba, and Salsa by Sunday", Chris asks me as she essentially sits on Will's lap.

"Just come by the gym after school, in exercita haine, vă rugăm să", I tell her. She gives me a confused look, along with the rest of the table.

"She means exercise clothes,", Four clarifies before giving me a worried look. I gently shake my head and mutter that I'm fine. He doesn't look convinced but he leaves it alone.

"Tris", Shauna asks.

"Da", I say as I look up.

"You're still coming to the party tonight, right", she asks me.

"Mă simt ca Chris într-adevăr nu este de gând să-mi dea posibilitatea de a alege", I explain, waiting for Chris to object or talk about how she has the best costume for me. They all give me the same quizzical looks. I hear Four mutter something along the lines of ' _fuck this shit'_.

"She's coming", Four says as he grabs my hand and pulls me out of my chair.

"Ce naiba, Four" (what the fuck, Four), I exclaim as he pulls me out into the courtyard, lifting me up to sit down on the top of one of the cement tables. He braces his hands on the table, inches away from my knees.

"You're not speaking in English and I know that it's not on purpose. You said yourself that it gets hard this close to the moon and everything. Yes it's really hot when you're speaking it and yes it's adorable when you realize that you're not speaking English and you blush and everything but you said that you're working on perfecting it and that you only want to speak English, not to mention that I heard you reciting Shakespeare in your brother's classroom yesterday for a good hour. So that's what we're gonna do right here right now", Four tells me. I'm in shock, that's the most I've ever heard him say, like in the entire time that I've known him I don't think he's ever said that much. I feel my cheeks heat up as I realize what he said. I also think that he didn't mean to say that part about it being hot when I speak in Romanian and being adorable when I blush, out loud. I see color rise up his neck and make its way onto his cheeks. He moves back and rubs the back of his neck with one hand. He looks so cute, wait, you know what fuck it. If the full moon is making me think this way, it's probably making Four think this way too. Stupid full moon.

"So, Shakespeare", I ask with a wry smile. An emotion crosses Four's face but he wipes it away with a blank expression before I have time to really look at it. Time flies by until I reach Mathew's class.

I can not-scratch that-I won't deal with her bullshit today. Why must this lady be so so annoying? I give Four a glance out of the side of my eye trying to convey how much I want to die in this class. He mirrors my look and adds a nod at the end. We both want to get out of her so bad.

First she assigns a surprise pop quiz over our next unit, the one we haven't even gone over yet, I'm pretty sure that's breaking at least a couple rules in "the handbook of shit teachers can't do" that she's broken in this class, let alone in all her years of teaching. I look around the room and see other kids staring at the quiz in literal disbelief. Others have just given up, I think that one kid is trying to roll a joint with his quiz in the back of the class.

First off, how does she expect us to know this stuff? She wants us to all fail, that's the answer, she wants us to all fail miserably so we hate anything science related and we die young because we're stupid and don't know how Hydrogen and Alkalis react aggressively and by aggressively I mean explosions. I hear Four let out a soft chuckle as he gives me a look. I guess my whole little mental spiel wasn't exactly mental.

After everyone turns the quiz in, some with teardrops on their paper, Mathews announces that we're doing more chemical equations packets. Yay, I want to rip to packets up, burn them and then spread the ashes in the Atlantic ocean. I really just want to skip this class, preferably forever, but we can't all get what we want, can we? I am literally about to fall asleep.

How many packets over chemical equations can she give us, you'd think that by now she'd be out of packets because we've actually been doing at least two per class since the first day but then you're sitting in class and she miraculously pulls another one out of her ass. Mathews passes out, yet another, packet of stupid chemical equations, this is going to be a lot of bullshit work.

No fucking way, I'm done. It's the full moon and it already takes energy to not shift but the energy it normally takes to not punch her in the face just isn't here today. Honestly, I'm doing her a favor, cosmetic surgery to fix a broken face isn't cheap and she's living on a teacher's salary. So, in retrospect, technically, I'm a saint. Hell yeah, I'm a fucking saint.

"Can I go to the bathroom", I ask her as she passes me my packet. Maybe I can just hide in the bathroom until the end of the period. I'd honestly rather spend a good half an hour sitting on the dirty bathroom floor with very suspicious looking stains.

"I don't know, can you", she retorts back with a stupid smug look on her face. Haha, this bitch does not know what she just did. Oh, thank you, Lassie, for doing this to me as a child. I owe you one.

"When I was using the word 'can', I was using its secondary model form as a verbal modifier, asking for permission, as opposed to expressing an ability, I thought that since you're a teacher you'd know that but my bad. May I go to the bathroom", I reply with a look that says 'you just got owned'. She just stands there, the smug smile that was on her face might as well have gotten slapped off because off how fast it flew off her face. I give the fakest smile, I can make as I grab my stuff and leave the room. I begin to head towards the empty football field outside, it's pretty obvious what I'm doing because there are literally no bathrooms on the way toward the football field.

"The bathrooms are the other way Miss Prior", I hear her call out from the classroom. I whip around fast enough that my hair whips around as well. I hope that it looks really awesome when I do that. I'll have to ask Four later.

"Considering that I'm an exchange student that just gave you an English lesson, I think we should be questioning who really knows more, and maybe just maybe I'm not going to the bathroom", I say with a smile. I slide my eyes to Four's, who's are as wide as the moon, his jaw is dropped as well, not like hell level dropped but below sea level.

"What she said", I hear Four say before I hear him walk out of the room, quickly catching up to me.

"So, how many days of detention do you think we'll get", I ask casually as we make our way to the football field. The heavy sigh Four gives me lets me know that we'll probably spend the rest of our time in this school in the detention room.

"And because you feed me and make sure that I don't fuck things up, I will mostly forget about the part where you rode the coattails of my amazing exit and consequent burn of the bitch herself", I explain, not missing the small smile that takes over Four's face. We walk to the forest of sorts that backs up to the football field. Four and I both drop our bags on the ground. Four sits down and leans up against the tree, I, on the other hand, choose to climb the tree instead. I have too much energy. I manage to get about halfway to where the branches start to thicken before I even have to pull out my claws. I'd like to think that my tree climbing abilities are above average but I guess that being a supernatural creature that's half wolf does give me an unfair boost.

I look down and realize, in surprise, how far I've climbed up. I didn't realize this tree was almost fifty feet tall and I didn't realize that I'd climbed almost forty feet of said tree. I can just make out Four's closed eyes and, when I concentrate, I can hear how his heartbeat is ever so slightly slower and how his breath comes out slower.

I deftly move down the tree, stepping from branch to branch careful to not shake the tree. I stop about ten feet above Four. I can see how his eyelashes just barely brush his cheeks and how his hair looks more brown than black when the sun hits it. The edge of his lips curl up just a little bit, almost unnoticeable. He must be thinking of something nice.

I like smiles, well, I like seeing Four's smiles. They're almost too beautiful for this world. When his lips curl up and stretch tight is something out of a dream. But my favorite are the ones where he can't help himself and his lips pull back even farther to reveal his teeth, which are about as white snow. Similarly to snow, they're blinding, like when the sun hits the snow and everything's too bright and you can't help but admire the beauty even if it hurts to look directly at it, it's too beautiful not to. But the small ones, the ones where he looks down at the ground so that no one can tell, they're beautiful too in the way that only I know about them and that they're reserved for me and only me at that moment in time.

I feel my eyes widen as I realize that I just spent a good ten minutes thinking about Four's smiles. If only Lassie knew, he'd make me write my own sonnets rather than repeat Shakespeare's. It's okay though because Lassie doesn't know, Four doesn't know, and anyone I know has no idea that I'm so gone on him.  
I hear the bell ring. I really don't want to go to gym and preferably nowhere near Mathews for the rest of the day. I move down to the branch closest to Four, hooking my legs over it before swinging down in front him, more or less.

"Four, wakey wakey eggs and bacy", I singsong. He opens his eyes, they're glazed over with sleep and happiness and he still has a lazy smile sitting on his lips. I try to commit this expression to memory because within minutes it'll be gone and a mask will replace it.

"What's up", he asks me before he yawns. I swear that I catch a glimpse of fangs as he yawns, yikes, that's not good.

"The bell just rang", I tell him. He rolls his eyes back to the school and he lets out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, I guess we have to go back", he says as he stands up. There's a little lisp accompanying his sentence that really only happens when your fangs get in the way. He yawns again and...yep, his fangs are one hundred percent out and about.

"Hey Four", I call. He looks over, still yawning I might add, and I hook my fingers over my canines and hiss, well a pathetic hiss but what can I say I'm a wolfblood, not a werecat or something stupid like that. He cuts off his yawn with a strangled sound as he raises his fingers to his mouth. I can't help but let out a laugh because he looks ridiculous, fangs out, startled as a deer in headlights, and eyes wide as the moon. Well, his eyes aren't like the moon, they're like the ocean because they're as blue as the water in the most beautiful beaches and they pull me in like the tide.

"We're gonna have so many days of detention", I say as we walk back to the school. Four chuckles and nods.

"We are one hundred percent fucked", he agrees. I look at the bustling hallways and try to not groan. I really, really, don't want to go to gym. I think I might just go chill in Lassie's room and if anyone asks I was getting homework help. If we swing by his room quick enough he might write passes for us. I look over at Four and I'm pretty sure we're wearing almost the exact same expression.

"Hey Four, I just gotta ask this. Are our feelings mutual", I ask and Four looks like a deer caught in headlights, well rather a deer cornered by a pack of hungry wolves but same difference.

"W-what do you mean", he barely manages to get out. His eyes are huge and his heart is beating like a five year old's right after they've eaten all of their Halloween candy.

"Our feelings about not going to class. Now that I think about it, are you thinking what I'm thinking probably would've been a better choice of words but hey I'm a Romanian exchange student. But anyways I was trying to ask you if you wanted to swing by Lassie's and get passes for the rest of the day because going gym or art doesn't sound bearable right now", I explain catching my breath with a wheeze at the end. Yikes. I really need to work on breathing when I'm talking for long periods of time. By this time Four's heartbeat has gone down almost to normal and his eyes are no longer huge. He wears a relieved expression on his face, although I don't know the reason for it.

"Yeah that sounds awesome", he says with a relieved tone to his voice. My phone buzzes with a text. I look down to see that it's from Chris.

 _ **Chris: Hey girlypop, since ur off galavanting with Four, I have decided to be a great friend and not try to pick u up and end ur 'fun time' so I'll just meet u at the gym after school**_

 _ **Chris: PS use protection ;)**_

 _Me: I'll see you there_

 _ **Chris: Are u not going to acknowledge the second part of my text**_

 _Me: No_

 _ **Chris: Luv u 2 bby**_

"Remind me why we deal with our friends", I ask exasperatedly. Four looks at me out of the corner of his eye as we walk down the hallway.

"Because they're the only people who put up with our bullshit", he answers. I let out a small chuckle that is also kind of a snort. Lassie always says that I sound like a dog when I do that but I kind of am a dog so I can't really take offense to that. But Four does have a point, most people at this point would've probably run for the hills. I guess that everyone in this little group we have is a lot, maybe too much, for anyone else to handle and together we kind of just all live together in a crazy little mess.

"Whatcha thinking about", Four asks me. I look over at him with a smile on my face as we walk into Lassie's room.

"Just about how terrible it would be if we gave Zeke and Uriah drums", I say. Four smiles at first but then he shudders as he realizes what I just said. He looks like someone just pissed in his cornflakes.

"Don't ever tell them that, it was hard enough when they thought joining marching band was a good idea. I think that some kids have hearing loss from that", he grumbles. I can't help but laugh. That must've been terrible, who thought it was a good idea to give Zeke and Uriah things that make noise, they make enough noise on their own.

"What's happening Lass", I ask as we waltz into the empty classroom. He just looks up and smiles. Should he at least pretend to care that his little sister is cutting class, well multiple classes, I guess that he's giving me a pass since it's so close to the full moon and all.

"I'm almost regretting becoming a teacher in the first place, I hate to tell you Tris but your generation has to be one of the stupidest that I've ever had the displeasure of teaching", he tells me. Believe me, I know. I'm pretty sure that some kids are dumber than a bag of rocks.

"Well, I'm going to go to the teacher's lounge and pretend like I actually like doing the public service of trying to teach imbeciles", he mutters as he gathers papers from his desk. I flop in his chair, throwing my legs over one of the arms so I can spin myself around.

"Au revoir, Lass", I call out sarcastically in a sing song voice after him. I hear him mumble some choice four letter words that make the smile grow on my face. I spin around slowly in the chair, leaning back against the arm of the chair, stretching out my back and feeling the stress of the day slowly but surely melt away. Suddenly, I'm stopped. I open my eyes to see both of Four's arms brace against the arms of the chair, his muscles look so good right now. I snap my eyes back up to his as I realize the path my train of thought is going to take.

"So how are you gonna do this", I ask as nonchalantly as I can when my heart is beating out of my chest because I can feel the warmth of Four's skin even though we're not touching. Jesus fuck, just how do I breathe again. I swear Four's eyes are burning into my soul, like if I died right here right now my soul would have an imprint of Four's eyes on it. I honestly wouldn't mind that, his eyes are beautiful and...fuck he can probably tell what I'm thinking those eyes just make me want to open up and tell him everything about everything from Lucas to my crush that's about the size of the Eurasian continent.

"Lassiter said to talk in Shakespeare quotes, I feel like he has a dude crush on Shakespeare", Four tells me. His eyebrows scrunch up in the cutest way, Luna he has some cute ass eyebrows. How does one even have cute eyebrows, can eyebrows be cute. I have to let out a small laugh when what Four said registered in my mind.

"I swear he does, don't tell him I told you this, but when he left for college I was bored and therefore snooping through his room", I begin. I was actually rolling around in his bed trying to pretend like he was still here because I missed him terribly and I sniffed everything he owned till his scent faded away, " and I shit you not there were like four posters of Shakespeare in there". When Lassie first left for college it was rough, it was like having your best friend constantly by your side for eight years only to suddenly move to the other side of the world.

"How tragic, a crush on someone who's been dead for five hundred years", Four says wistfully as he spins me around in the chair. I have to let out a full bodied laugh as the image of Lassie in a toga sadly running his fingers through sand talking about how love slips through your fingers like grains of sand. It probably should worry me that thought comes so easily but for right now I'll hardly ignore it.

"Doubt thou that the stars are fire; doubt thou that the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar", Four says. He looks to me to finish the quote. Are you serious, he's giving me Hamlet, everyone knows Hamlet. When Lassie says Shakespeare quotes he doesn't mean from plays, especially well known plays.

"But never doubt that I love," I finish for him with an eyebrow raised. Does he actually think that one line will help me? I need like full on monologues or at least quotes that I have to pull out of my ass. If it's well known it's been branded on my brain.

"What, is this too easy for you, my Shakespeare extraordinaire", he asks sarcastically. I roll my eyes and give him the bird as I cross my legs. What is one of my favorite quote from Shakespeare? Honestly, I know so many that if Shakespeare was alive today I'd be considered one of his biggest fans-well biggest fan by association...with Lassie.

"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and entrances: and one man in his time plays many parts", I say although I say it like I don't believe it, like I'm mocking him. Four leans back and sits on Lassie's desk, his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face.

"You think it's bullshit", he asks me, his eyes just crinkling a bit as his smirk transforms into a smile. I spin around in the chair and give him a look that conveys the amount of bullshit Shakespeare is spouting which eventually morphs into a smile to mirror Fours.

"I'm not saying that I disagree with one of the most influential thinkers of all time-", I begin but Four interjects.

"But you are", he tells me. The smile on his face growing and he uncrossed his arms and braces them on the edge of Lassie's desk. I hold up my hands in surrender as he chuckles.

"It's just that if life's a play who's the playwright, is it not you? And if it isn't you then is it a god or is it the universe or is there no playwright at all and we're just a bunch of actors running around a stage doing who knows what", I say. Four raises an eyebrow and I feel attacked.

"What", I exclaim. His face stays in the same stupid adorable questioning look. I raise my eyebrows and wait for him to answer me.

"That was very...philosophical of you", he explains after a while. I give him a look. He shrugs his shoulders and avoids my eyes. God, I just wanna squeeze his cheeks but also kiss him at the same time-wait what. Well, the whole cheeks thing may be going a little far but I do know, while I won't seriously acknowledge the fact, that I want to kiss him.

"Can I not be philosophical", I ask him, quirking my head to the side. Four seems to panic about his answer for a couple seconds. He looks like a little puppy who just got caught chewing on the couch cushions.

"Well, I mean, you can be anything you want, you're Tris fucking Prior", he says as he finally decides on his answer. He chose the right one.

"Good answer", I tell him as I laugh a little bit. After I say this, Four seems to kind of get lost in his own mind and I let him, I always wished people would let me get lost in mine back home. I spin around in the chair humming the melody of some song I heard on the radio this morning but can't recall the words.

"I really like you", Four blurts out. Did he just say what I think he said? I think he did. I abruptly stop the chair, my cheeks coloring and my eyes as wide as the moon, as what Four said fully registers in my mind.

"I meant I really like hanging out with you, you're fun", he finishes kinda lamely, to be honest. My cheeks feel even hotter because of course, he didn't mean it that way, it was just my imagination making up what wasn't there.

"Uh...cool", I manage to get out. My mind goes blank which is weird considering that I literally always have responses to anything and everything. I guess that's what Four does to me, gets me off my game.

"Yep", Four says awkwardly. Normally this doesn't happen, we don't have uncomfortable lulls in conversation. I don't like it.

The bell rings and students all but run out of the school. I don't blame them, it's like a prison in here. Seconds of silence between up pass and then minutes. Eventually, I hear the click-clacking of heels coming down the hall. Chris glides in through the door.

"Hiya chica, I've decided to just give you a ride to the gym with me because I'm a great friend like that and also because I need you to tell me things like how to eat salad properly. I have to say I'm kind of excited for this, it's going to be just like Anne Hathaway in The Princess Diaries except I'm Mia. And this is just kind of awesome because I can pretend to be a princess and who doesn't want to be a princess", Chris asks.

If only she knew the truth, she'd probably have an aneurysm. Also being a princess sucks ass. It looks fun until you realize that you have to do a bunch of legal shit too and that you also are always in the public eye, well, unless you have my parents and then they hide you away so that you can never leave the castle.

Chris practically drags me out of my chair and out of the room and into her car.

 ** _Y'all...pls do not kill me. I know I'm a terrible person(_** ** _it keeps me awake at night and I should be using that time to write but hey like I said I'm a terrible person_** ** _) So here's a chapter that's really only like a little late (_** ** _fiveorsixmonths_** ** _) I'm trying to do better and stuff and get ahead and I'm hoping for extra time during the upcoming holiday season. But I would like to adress how none of y'all hit me up asking if i was still alive like maybe i was chillin in cambodia with drug lords or tibet with monks or maybe I was kidnapped by british nuns (I may have been sitting on my couch having multiple mental breakdowns from school) but I will forgive y'all because I have been terrible and y'all have been terrible so I say we agree to be equally terrible and I'm sure the universe or karma will cancel us out or something idfk. But I don't have a fun lil story time for this chapter but I'll make sure to do some stupid shit so yall can laugh at me next update._**

 ** _Trying to be a less terrible person so the universe doesnt fucking merk me,_**

 ** _Defying Nature_**


End file.
